Confie em Mim
by Pherenike 26
Summary: Entre velhas feridas, novas mágoas e muitos mal-entendidos, Naoki e Kotoko terão que repensar o casamento, mas quando a vida coloca obstáculos que só pioram situações já difíceis, talvez seja tarde demais para pedir perdão... Ah, INK não é meu! Fic em inglês: /s/12224828/1/Trust-in-Me
1. Capítulo 1

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Depois de muito tempo tomando coragem, decidi postar esta fic, então esta é minha primeira história como autora (apesar de ser leitora assídua hehehehe).**

 **Finalmente entendi a frase "Autores são movidos a reviews" porque estou ansiosa pra saber o que vocês vão achar dessa historia...**

 **Vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo a cada três dias, então o próximo estará no ar no máximo na sexta feira, se tudo der certo**

 **No mais, espero mesmo que gostem.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Kotoko POV

Sentiu a primeira das muitas lágrimas que ela sabia que viriam rolar por seu rosto, enquanto levantava do sofá para apagar as velas que estavam queimando desde às 22:00, olhou no relógio, já era próximo da meia noite...

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e afastar os pensamentos tristes que sempre invadiam sua mente em situações como esta. Começou a guardar a comida, agora fria, e os enfeites que havia colocado na mesa... Qualquer coisa que servisse como distração para seu coração dolorosamente partido.

Pegou o celular e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, o aparelho ainda exibia a mensagem que havia destruído toda a esperança que tinha de que Irie-kun não havia esquecido seu aniversário de casamento... Outra vez.

Conhecia muito bem seu marido, sabia que não era do tipo romântico e tudo bem com isso, o amava exatamente como era, mas será que um gesto de carinho em um dia especial como hoje era pedir tanto assim? Nunca lhe pedia presentes ou que a levasse para sair ou fazer compras, a única coisa que lhe pediu foi para que estivesse em casa para jantar com ela... Tudo o que pediu foi sua companhia...

Passou a manga de seu vestido por seus olhos para afastar as lágrimas que novamente começavam a cair, quando percebeu o desastre que estava fazendo..." _Argh, que merda! Agora eu estraguei meu melhor vestido e a droga da maquiagem que levei duas horas pra fazer! Irie-kun tem razão, sou mesmo uma baka*!_ " Foi correndo ao banheiro de sua suíte, tentou lavar a manga manchada (o que só piorou ainda mais a situação) e lavou o rosto para limpar toda a maquiagem. Vendo o estado do vestido, deu um grande suspiro e o colocou para lavar... " _Chega de chorar por isso, no fim das contas é uma bobagem mesmo, e dai se ele esqueceu nosso aniversario? Ele é um grande e importante medico e tem muita coisa na cabeça, eu preciso ser compreensiva e esquecer tudo isso!_ "

E com este pensamento positivo foi dormir... E então veio o golpe mortal em sua determinação: ficou parada em frente a cama, simplesmente encarando a linda caixa que embrulhava o presente que havia comprado para Irie-kun, juntamente com um cartão. Era uma coleção importada de livros médicos que tratavam sobre doenças neurológicas e outros assuntos complexos... Era extremamente cara e ela sabia bem disso...

Flashback On

Ouvia a voz de seus amigos com a cabeça abaixada na mesa, tentando descansar um pouco em seu curto tempo de almoço...

\- _Não acha que fazendo tantos turnos extras vai acabar virando um zumbi? Sei que você quer dar aquela tal coleção para o Irie-san mas isso não vai adiantar se você estiver morta_ \- Disse Marina, sarcástica como sempre  
\- _Tem que se cuidar Kotoko-san_ \- Emendou Tomoko

\- _Marina está certa, você esta se sobrecarregando muito com tantos turnos extras, mais o emprego de meio período e todas as coisas que você faz com a Kotomi-chan! Vai ficar doente ou acabar fazendo uma besteira como esquecer um paciente ou trocar os remédios de alguém, você precisa lembrar que não pode trabalhar se estiver muito cansada!_

 _\- Oy Keita, não é como se ela já não fizesse isso normalmente não é?! -_ Motoki riu junto com os outros e completou - _na verdade acho bem romântico o que esta fazendo, mas não queremos ver você mal, está bem?_ \- e com uma piscadinha levantou-se da mesa onde estavam todos almoçando - _Agora vamos que temos muito trabalho hoje._

 _\- Sim! E obrigada pela preocupação pessoal, fiquem tranquilos que só precisarei fazer isso este mês, depois já vou ter o dinheiro. Ahhhh não vejo a hora de entregar o presente e ver a cara do Irie-kun..._ Kotoko estava com as mãos juntas e balançando todo o corpo, com olhos muito brilhantes e sonhadores, e todos sorriram pois sabiam que ela estava em seu mundo de fantasias outra vez...

Flashback Off

Infelizmente não veria a expressão de seu marido quando ganhasse o presente... Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto... Ela havia se esforçado tanto para agradá-lo... Outra lágrima... E ele nem mesmo apareceu... Colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e jogou o cartão no lixo - as lágrimas agora corriam soltas por seu rosto - ela daria o presente, pois era muito caro para ser jogado fora, mas não se importaria em dar o lindo cartão escrito com tanto amor, afinal, Irie-kun não se importava com nada disso, nem com o jantar surpresa, nem com o presente, nem com o cartão e, principalmente, não se importava nem um pouco com ela...

Foi com esse pensamento que deitou em sua cama, abraçou seu travesseiro e finalmente despejou toda a dor que estava sentindo em forma de lagrimas, chorando desesperadamente até adormecer.

-  
Naoki POV

Entrou no quarto devagar, o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar sua esposa, não que fizesse muita diferença já que nas últimas semanas ela tinha o sono pesado como o de um urso no meio da hibernação...

Sorrindo ante este pensamento, pegou seu pijama e foi tomar o banho que tanto desejava desde o fim da extensa, complicada e bem sucedida operação. Aliás, não fosse o insistente convite de Nishigaki-sensei e dos outros cirurgiões mais velhos (que eram também seus chefes e/ou professores) para que fossem comemorar o resultado do procedimento, teria vindo direto para casa, abraçar sua esposa e filha...

Sua família, isso sim era motivo de verdadeira comemoração... Abriu um largo sorriso, Mi-chan logo estaria com 5 anos e estava cada vez mais parecida com a mãe, embora tivesse sua inteligência (Pelo que Kotoko estava sempre sendo lembrada por Yuki, que aliás era apaixonado pela sobrinha). Não que um dia fosse admitir isso pra alguém além de si mesmo, mas na realidade, se sua filha desenvolvesse ao menos 10% da personalidade de sua mãe ele 5 seria mais feliz do que se ela herdasse toda sua inteligência, pois sabia que sua vida só começou depois de ter sua esposa ao seu lado...

Sua esposa... Ainda achava curioso o quanto adorava ouvir o som destas palavras... Kotoko havia mudado sua vida de uma forma que jamais pensou ser possível, antes dela, o mundo era apenas um lugar frio e sem graça, tudo sempre foi simples, fácil e extremamente entediante para ele... até sua chegada... Ela trouxe cor e vida à sua existência, com ela tudo era uma aventura (como não seria quando se está ao lado de um imã de confusões)...

Precisou tampar a boca com a mão para abafar o som da gargalhada que simplesmente saiu ao se lembrar das idiotices que ela fazia, sendo sincero, estava sempre se segurando para não rir ao lado dela... Como quando ela e Mi-chan disputavam sua atenção... Jamais admitiria que achava graça e até mesmo gostava da situação, porque se contasse à sua filha que seu coração sempre seria de sua mãe, sua vida seria um inferno e... que estranho, " _Porque isso esta aqui?_ " Disse a si mesmo pegando o vestido do cesto e colocando sua própria roupa... " _Não me lembro da Kotoko comentar que ia em alguma festa... Bem, amanhã pergunto pra ela"._.. Deitou-se e rapidamente adormeceu devido ao estresse e cansaço do dia, sem nem mesmo perceber a caixa de presente em cima da mesa.

*Baka: Idiota

 **N.A:** **E este foi o primeiro capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até sexta (Se alguém estiver lendo, o que eu duvido kkkkkkkk =/)**

 **Sayonara o/**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Desculpem a demora, aprendi que três dias é um prazo muito otimista para postar novos capítulos : . Vou postar um por semana (E mesmo assim estou atrasada, gomene!)**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história e um obrigada especial a todos que comentam, me fizeram muito feliz e deram animo para continuar. Vocês moram no meu S2.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 10/01, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2**

" _E então finalmente a princesa Kotomi matou os gigantes e chegou ao vilarejo, onde todos agradeceram e a abraçaram. Fim da aventura de hoje Mi-chan, já chegamos na escola"_ \- Disse olhando sua amada filha com um sorriso, e ajoelhando-se ao seu lado entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho da mão direita com o mesmo dedo da mão esquerda de sua filha e repetiram juntas a promessa de todos os dias:

" _Eu prometo estudar, me comportar e brincar..._

 _Não esqueço que mamãe e papai comigo sempre vão estar!"_

 _\- Papai vem buscar você hoje meu amor porque a mamãe vai trabalhar, mas vou estar o dia todo pensando em você! Agora entre que a professora está chamando!_ – Finalizou Kotoko, já se levantando.

- _Tchau mamãe_! - Deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe e acenando entrou correndo... 

Colocou a mão na cabeça, massageando as têmporas, essa maldita dor não passava nem com os remédios que o Dr. Nishigaki havia prescrito na semana anterior... havia aproveitado um de seus turnos extras para consultá-lo, já que a dor estava se tornando forte e persistente. Ficou tranquila quando ele explicou que a sobrecarga de trabalho lhe causava estresse e esse provavelmente era o problema... Agora que não estava trabalhando tanto, o motivo provavelmente era a tristeza...

Ainda bem que pôde ficar com sua filha, isso sempre melhorava seu animo apesar de ser muito difícil quando estavam com Irie, pois Mi-chan era muito competitiva pela atenção do pai (e ela mesma também, na verdade), porém quando estavam só as duas, Kotomi era totalmente o oposto: uma garota sonhadora e doce, carinhosa, brincalhona e inteligente como o pai...

Kotoko deu um suspiro ante a lembrança da noite anterior, após pensar muito sobre o assunto havia decidido não falar nada com seu marido... "Se ele não se lembra, eu também faço questão de esquecer, não vou comemorar mais nada!" Suspirou novamente, o problema é que ela não era assim, ela se importava com essas coisas e se importava com ele... Estava tão magoada com toda a situação e não podia fazer nada, ele era como era e depois de tantos anos tentando que ele visse que isso era importante, finalmente jogava a toalha... "Ele nunca vai se incomodar com isso, não faz diferença o quanto é importante pra mim..."

 _-Ah, Onii-chan, é tão bom ver você em casa! Como foi ontem, hein?!_ \- Disse sua mãe com um largo sorriso.  
 _  
-Correu tudo bem mãe, a cirurgia foi um sucesso._

 _\- Que cirurgia, filho?_

 _\- Não é disso que você está falando? Do paciente com câncer que estava em risco de vida?_

 _\- Eu fico muito feliz por ele, é claro, mas estou falando de você e da Kotoko-chan! Não me diga que você esqueceu de novo?  
_  
Odiava o fato de que ela sempre gritava, como se ele fosse uma criança... - _Esqueci o que mãe?  
_  
Observou como sua mãe ia até a geladeira e começava a procurar alguma coisa... _-Como eu pensei, o jantar está todo aqui, o que significa isso Onii-chan?_

 _-E como demônios eu vou saber disso? Eu nem estava em casa ontem à noite! Fui com a equipe cirúrgica comemorar o sucesso da operação e cheguei era mais de duas da manhã!_

 _-Onii-chan, como pôde fazer isso com a Kotoko-chan?_ – gritando novamente sua mãe, desta vez com voz de choro

 _-Por Deus mãe, fazer o que?_

 _-Você não se lembra mesmo não é?! Já tem duas semanas que a Kotoko-chan e eu pedimos para que você viesse cedo pra casa ontem...  
_  
Arregalou os olhos... _-Eu acabei esquecendo que era ontem... Mas vocês podem apenas aquecer a comida hoje e tudo bem, certo? Qual era a grande surpresa, uma nova tentativa da Kotoko cozinhar? Eu passo..."_ Sabia que estava apenas atacando pra se defender, pois se sentia horrível... Há dias que as duas o lembravam e mesmo assim esqueceu... Não importava se a comida era uma droga, conhecia sua esposa e ela com certeza havia tentado por dias, colocando o coração em todas as vezes...

 _-Você ao menos falou com ela hoje?_ \- Ouviu sua mãe, anormalmente tão fria quanto ele geralmente era...

– _Não, ela já tinha saído com a Mi-chan quando eu levantei, eu vou subir e ligar pra ela e ver se quer jantar em algum lugar, isso resolve as coisas certo?!_ \- Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de nem ter aparecido ontem... Tomara que ela não esteja magoada...

 _-Naoki, posso falar com você antes de subir?_ \- Odiava quando ela o tratava como criança, mas odiava ainda mais quando o tratava como adulto, porque nestas raras ocasiões, as lições de Irie Noriko se provavam sempre duras e inesquecíveis...

 _\- Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu interfiro na sua vida filho, mas entenda que eu também amo a Mi-chan e a Kotoko-chan, e é isso que me dá o direito de dizer essas coisas a você agora esta bem? Sua esposa é uma mulher jovem, bonita e atenciosa, que coloca o bem das pessoas que ama antes do dela... Ela é especial e não há nada que impeça outros homens de tentarem roubá-la, o que faz ela ficar com a gente é o amor que ela tem por você... Mas o amor é algo que se deve alimentar a cada dia Naoki e se você não começar a tratar a Kotoko-chan da forma que ela merece, alguém o fará! E ela vai levar a Kotomi com ela, pode ter certeza. E quando esse dia chegar filho, vai conseguir viver com você mesmo, sabendo que tinha o mundo nas mãos e perdeu sua felicidade porque não deu valor? Pense nisso antes de ligar pra ela, pelo bem de todos nós... Você tem sorte de ela ainda te amar depois de todos esses anos em que você ignora o que é importante pra ela, mas é bom você começar a prestar atenção no comportamento dela filho, pois se você não conhecer sua esposa, um dia ela estará com você apenas pela sua filha ou até mesmo irá embora da sua vida e você nem vai saber o que aconteceu... Ah, e antes de ligar, aconselho que se lembre porque ontem foi importante já que eu prometi a ela não te falar nada._ -E levantando-se do sofá finalizou – _Agora pode subir, eu vou ao mercado e volto pra fazer o jantar está bem?_ \- E com um beijo em sua cabeça disse – _Sei que fui dura, mas você só entende deste jeito, é para o seu bem... Amo você!_ – Pegou a chave do carro e saiu de casa, deixando seu filho com a sensação de ser atropelado por um caminhão.

Mesmo quando era criança, sua mãe nunca havia sentido necessidade de bater para ensinar, mas sempre que fazia algo erado e ela sentava para conversar com ele, saía com a impressão de que mesmo uma surra teria sido mais fácil que a conversa... e dessa vez não foi diferente.

Subiu as escadas sentindo como se o peso do mundo estivesse em seus ombros, " _Será que eu sou mesmo um marido tão ruim? Eu trabalho, compro tudo que a gente precisa, ajudo a cuidar da Kotomi, estou sempre em casa e quando saio, dificilmente elas não estão junto... não se supõem que é isso que um marido deveria fazer?_ " - Sim, mas ela também trabalha, ajuda na casa e geralmente brinca com a Kotomi você só ajuda com a lição de casa... Além disso, ela ainda cuida de você e dos amigos dela que sempre estão com algum problema... E pra finalizar você sempre está em casa, com ou sem elas porque detesta sair de casa desnecessariamente" - Alfinetou-o sua própria consciência.

Entrou no quarto e ficou surpreso por sua mãe já ter arrumado tudo, só agora com o quarto iluminado é que notou a caixa de presente em cima da mesa. Sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa e acabou chutando o pequeno cesto de lixo e xingando sua filha mentalmente, que sempre trocava o lado em que o cesto devia ficar... Começou a recolher o conteúdo que havia saído da lixeira quando notou o cartão amassado... Sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao ler:

"Meu amado Irie-kun:

Sei que você não preciza diso pra ser ainda mais inteligente do que já e, mas axo que ficara contente mesmo assim :3

Obrigada por estes 7 anos de casamento!

Amo você,

S2 Kotoko S2"

Suspirou pelos erros de ortografia de sua esposa... " _Sempre uma aluna da classe F_ ", mas em seguida sorriu pelos desenhos infantis que sua ela colocou no cartão e abriu a caixa, surpreendendo-se ao ver a enciclopédia completa " _Como ela sabia? E principalmente, como foi que ela comprou essa coleção tão cara? Sei que ela não movimentou nada da nossa poupança nem da conta normal... Também não pediu emprestado aos nossos pais pois eu saberia pelo extrato no banco... Será que todos esses turnos extras..._ " Suspirou, jogando-se na cama " _Não posso acreditar que ela fez tudo isso por mim..._ " Sorriu novamente, na verdade podia acreditar sim, e facilmente... " _Baka... Não precisava se esforçar tanto, mas você é sempre assim né?_ " Lentamente, o sorriso foi morrendo em seus lábios enquanto percebia o que isso significava...

" _Eu não entendo porque essas coisas fazem diferença, aniversário de casamento? Pra que comemorar algo pelo qual é óbvio que se esta feliz, ano após ano? Qual o sentido disso? Acho que não importa o significado, o fato é que enquanto ela trabalhava o máximo possível pra pagar a enciclopédia que descobriu que eu queria não sei como, eu retribuí deixando ela me esperar por três horas só pra descobrir que eu esqueci nosso aniversário... Parabéns Naoki, quem é o Baka agora?"_

O celular começou a tocar, ignorou, não queria falar com ninguém agora pois precisava pensar em alguma coisa pra remediar a situação, mas o que? " _O que eu falei pra minha mãe sobre jantar fora não é ruim, mas precisa ser mais elaborado que isso... já sei, vou pegar um vestido e levar pra ela de surpresa no hospital, ela se arruma e nós saímos pra jantar em um bom restaurante e depois podemos passar a noite em um hotel, como era pra ser no aniversário dela de 26 anos, mas como sempre ela fez uma confusão e não conseguimos."_

O celular tocou novamente, atendeu resmungando pois já estava atrasado para os preparativos quando ouviu a voz de sua esposa:

\- Moshi Moshi, Irie-kun? Estou ligando para avisar que eu vou sair com as meninas, então você coloca a Mi-chan para dormir, está bem?

"Sua voz está tão diferente do normal, tão fria..." -Kotoko, você poderia deixar pra sair com elas outro dia? Eu estava pretendendo te fazer uma surpresa pelo nosso aniversário..." Sentia seu coração disparado desde o início da ligação, ela estava muito estranha... Sua voz estava fria, não conseguia sentir o sorriso que ela sempre transmitia ao falar com ele... Ouviu ela suspirar do outro lado da linha, e foi como se já soubesse a resposta, aquele suspiro foi como uma adaga sendo cravada em seu peito...

- _Irie-kun nosso aniversário foi ontem e por isso eu pedi que viesse pra casa cedo mas você acabou esquecendo dos dois, da promessa que me fez e também do nosso aniversario. E me levar pra sair porque sua mãe te lembrou da data e esta te obrigando, realmente não mudará este fato. Então eu vou sair com as meninas ok?_

 _-Kotoko, eu sinto muito por ter esquecido... Mas aconteceu e eu não posso voltar atrás, ao invés de ficar irritada vamos sair e eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo, pode ser? "Sério mesmo? Esse é o melhor pedido de desculpa que eu posso dar? Isso nem parece com uma desculpa droga... Mas tudo bem, ela está falando calmamente, sem gritos e nem choro então talvez a situação seja melhor do que eu pensava..."_

 _-Eu sei que não vai acontecer de novo porque eu não pretendo comemorar mais nada com você. Olha Naoki, não me leve a mal, mas as pessoas comemoram as coisas pelas quais são felizes e julgando pelas fotos do nosso casamento e de todos os anos depois dele, já está bem claro pra mim porque você sempre esquece de tudo que se refere à nossa relação, mas jamais perdeu qualquer coisa da Kotomi... Eu preciso ir, as meninas estão me esperando, mas obrigada pelo convite._ – E com isso finalizou a ligação sem esperar resposta, deixando seu marido angustiado e de coração apertado...

"" _Naoki", ela nunca me chamou assim antes, nem mesmo quando fugiu de casa por causa daquele Kamogari, sua voz também nunca foi tão distante e fria... Será que minha mãe está certa? Eu a magoei tanto que ela esta comigo só pela Kotomi? Será que a Kotoko já não me ama mais?"_

 **N.A:** **E este foi o segundo capítulo, o que acharam?**

 _ **Male1248**_ **: Fico muito feliz por ter gostado, seu comentário é que tornou possível o capítulo 2, espero que continue acompanhando e muito obrigada!**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Dessa vez consegui cumprir o prazo \0/**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história e um obrigada especial a todos que comentam, me fizeram muito feliz e deram animo para continuar. Vocês moram no meu S2.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 17/01, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 3**

- _Kanpai*!_ – Brindaram todos pela décima vez naquela noite.

 _-Kotoko-chan, você vem pro bar pra ficar brindando com suco?_ – Disse uma já alterada Marina – _Isso não é divertido!_ – Finalizou gritando.

 _-Qual o problema? Você não está feliz pelo meu namorado novo? Só você pode ter um final de conto de fadas? Você é uma péssima amiga!_

 _-Moto-chan, não diga isso, lembre-se que fui eu quem convocou todo mundo pra essa comemoração! Estou muito feliz por você e só não estou bebendo por causa dos remédios para dor de cabeça que o Dr. Nishigaki receitou, são muito fortes então não posso misturá-los com álcool ..._

 _\- Mas você ainda está sentindo essas dores Kotoko-chan? Não faz muito tempo já?_

 _-Concordo com a Tomoko, já é tempo demais para o meu gosto... Você conversou de novo com o Dr. Nishigaki?_

 _\- Muito obrigada pela preocupação Tomoko-chan e Keita-kun, mas não precisa, eu estou bem! Ele me explicou que é apenas estresse, além disso estamos aqui para comemorar com a Moto-chan e não por mim."_ E levantando seu polêmico copo de suco gritou – _"Kanpai!"_

 _\- Kanp... Esperem!_ – todos abaixaram os copos e olharam para Motoki, que continuou - _Oy Keita... Você não vai brindar com a gente? Você está de carro e vai levar todas nós pra casa, então não vamos implicar se você brindar com suco._

 _\- Que história é essa de levar todo mundo pra casa? E além disso este já é o "centésimo" brinde com suco dessa noite, então sei que vocês não ficariam chateadas por isso... Mas só faço um novo brinde depois que a Kotoko explicar essa história direitinho pra nós!_

 _-Nada disso Keita, todos nós estamos preocupados com ela e se você quiser, pode começar a falar com ela mais tarde sobre isso, mas o melhor é deixar para amanhã quando estivermos todos sóbrios! Não é só você que se preocupa, nos já temos uma intervenção planejada... Mas hoje estamos aqui pela Moto-chan! Então agora sim, vamos ao brinde, certo?_

 _-Ok Marina, você está certa... Mas não pense que vai escapar tão fácil Kotoko!_

 _-Eu só queria que vocês parassem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui... E que história é essa de intervenção?_ – Resmungou a mais velha, porém sorria ao ver como tinha bons amigos.

– _Esquece isso, vamos à outro brinde!_ – Respondeu Marina, finalizando a conversa.

 _-Kanpai!_ Disseram todos em uníssono enquanto levantavam os copos... em seguida a ruiva continuou, sorrindo maliciosamente:

 _-Além do mais, eu não sei pra que tanta preocupação, pra mim está bem claro: dores de cabeça e mudanças de humor repentinas... Aposto que logo teremos um novo Irie correndo por aí não é Kotoko-chan?_

Cuspindo todo o suco que estava tomando no balcão do bar, Kotoko respondeu tossindo de forma nada sutil, chamando toda a atenção do bar para si... Tomoko rapidamente começou a bater em suas costas, tentando fazer com que voltasse a respirar enquanto os outros riam da situação...

 _\- Está louca? Não pode ser isso e não tenho mudanças de humor!_ – Gritou assim que voltou a si.

 _-Desculpe Kotoko-chan, mas é consenso geral que você está bem sensível ultimamente..._

 _\- Só porque estou mais estressada que de costume, Tomoko-chan..._

 _\- Mas já tem muito tempo que você está assim Kotoko-chan, muito antes de começar a trabalhar mais... Não acredito que você não percebeu os sinais..._

 _\- Ah Moto-chan isso não é verdade, minha dor de cabeça só começou depois do trabalho extra e tem mais, eu não tive nada disso quando estava grávida da Kotomi..._

 _\- Mas uma gravidez nunca é igual à outra, você pode ter sintomas em uma que não teve na outra... Por via das dúvidas é melhor não tomar esses remédios até confirmar isso! Eu mesmo já vi muitas grávidas com os seus sintomas Kotoko._

 _-Você também não, Keita!_

 _-Ah fique feliz Kotoko-chan, você vai ser mamãe outra vez! Parabéns! Outro brinde pessoal! Kanpai!_

 _-Assim que se fala Tomoko! Kanpai!_

" _Elas só podem estar erradas, eu não estou grávida! Não agora com tantos problemas no nosso casamento..."_ E com um sorriso pálido Kotoko se juntou ao grupo falando baixo - _Kanpai!_

 _-Porque a mamãe não veio me colocar pra dormir papai? Hoje é a vez dela!_

 _-A mamãe saiu com algumas amigas, por isso pediu para o papai te por na cama... Isso é tão ruim assim?_ – Colocou a mão no rosto, fingindo que estava magoado.

 _-Não papai eu gostei, eu juro!_ – Respondeu a garotinha com urgência na voz.

 _\- Que bom minha princesa, então vamos dormir está bem?_ – Sorriu para sua filha, passou a mão por seu cabelo e deu um beijo em sua testa – _Boa noite Kotomi! Amo você!_

 _\- Também amo você papai! Boa noite!_

Apagou a luz e saiu do quarto de sua filha, deixando a porta entreaberta para entrar uma réstia de luz, como sempre. _"Porque é tão mais fácil ser carinhoso com uma do que com a outra? Se fosse tão simples lidar com a Kotoko como é com a Mi-chan, ..."_

 _-Onii-chan, você ao menos ligou para a Kotoko-chan?_ – Começou sua mãe, que estava esperando no corredor, o tirando de seus pensamentos _\- Achei que nossa conversa tivesse valido de alguma coisa mas..._

 _-Ela não quis sair comigo mãe! Vamos conversar no meu quarto pra não acordar a Kotomi está bem?_

Assentindo, Noriko acompanhou seu filho, surpresa por ele querer conversar com ela sobre os problemas de seu casamento. Sabia que seu filho era, sem a menor dúvida, um gênio no que se referia à tudo que não tivesse relação com sentimentos, porque se o caso era um assunto do coração, tinha que admitir que Naoki (aliás, Yuki também) era um completo idiota. Por isso forçava tantas situações, mas ele realmente não ajudava...

 _-Então filho, o que aconteceu?_

 _-Eu entendi que ontem foi nosso aniversário de casamento e que por isso ela ficou tão chateada... Estava pensando em levá-la para jantar como tentamos em seu aniversário de 26 anos, mas ela me ligou antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa avisando que ia sair com as amigas e quando pedi pra ela adiar isso para que pudéssemos comemorar, ela brigou comigo e desligou na minha cara..._

 _\- Ela está realmente magoada com você filho, mas você está errado sobre os motivos dela, isso tudo não é sobre o seu aniversário..._

 _\- Não?! Então sobre o que diabos seria isso? Eu não entendo essas coisas mãe, mas eu amo a Kotoko e tudo que eu quero é que as coisas fiquem bem... Me diga o que eu preciso fazer?_

Sorrindo amorosamente para seu filho, Noriko respondeu – _Meu querido, não é assim que funciona... Sua esposa não vem com um manual de instruções e o problema real entre vocês é justamente aquilo que você não entende. Se eu simplesmente te explicar a situação as coisas só vão piorar, você precisa entender por si mesmo e aí sim consertar tudo... Mas vou te falar o que fazer esta noite: Espere ela acordado e tente conversar, pergunte a ela o que está acontecendo... diga a ela exatamente o que me disse agora e veja o que acontece_ – e dando uma piscadinha completou – _Você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo. Agora venha jantar porque não dá para vencer uma batalha de estômago vazio não é mesmo?_

 _-Obrigado mãe, você me ajudou muito hoje._

 _-Por nada meu amor, apenas tente esquecer um pouco seu cérebro e obedeça mais seu coração, você vai ver que funciona._ – E com isso saíram do quarto.

 _-Finalmente a ultima senhorita está entregue em sua casa._

 _-Obrigada Keita, e sinto muito pelo trabalho que te dei você mora do outro lado da cidade..._

 _Ah, por favor Kotoko, já passamos dessa fase não acha? É como eu te disse anos atrás, eu amo você! Você se tornou muito importante na minha vida, é como uma irmã que eu nunca tive... depois daquela história toda na faculdade eu entendi que meus sentimentos por você não são românticos, apenas de proteção._

 _\- Keita, você também é o irmão que eu nunca tive... O que aconteceu na faculdade me assustou bastante, é verdade, eu nem sabia como encarar você depois... Mas no fim foi bom porque fez o Irie-kun mostrar que se importava um pouco comigo..._

 _-Olha Kotoko, eu não sei se você está gravida ou não, mas uma coisa é certa: seu marido é um dos melhores médicos da região e mesmo assim você procurou outra pessoa quando precisou, não acha que tem algo de muito errado nisso? Não precisa responder, apenas pense nisso ok? Desde a faculdade, ou melhor, desde sempre como você me contou, que todas as suas dores de cabeça tem nome e sobrenome: Irie Naoki. Entendo que você queira dar o melhor pra sua família, mas você só pode fazer isso se também estiver feliz, e se seu marido não se preocupa com isso, você tem outras pessoas que estão ao seu lado... Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando desde hoje de manhã e você não precisa me dizer o que é se não quiser, mas estarei aqui pra te ouvir se quiser falar._

 _\- Obrigada! Não consigo esconder mais nada de você né?! Mas é verdade sim, as coisas com o Irie-kun não estão nada fáceis... Acho que demorou 12 anos para eu entender, mas finalmente caiu a ficha: Ele nunca vai me amar realmente Keita, ele não se importa nem um pouco com a minha felicidade..._ -E com um suspiro completou _– Mas nós falamos disso amanhã está bem? Eu não quero que você chegue muito tarde em casa porque é perigoso... Você me avisa quando chegar?_

 _-Tudo bem, falamos amanhã mas acredite em mim Kotoko, nada te prende à esse homem além da sua vontade! E amanhã falaremos com o Dr. Nishigaki ou com seu ginecologista, e isso não é negociável!_

 _-Tá bem Keita, EU vou falar com eles amanhã, prometo... Mas vou sozinha, que fique claro!_

 _-Veremos... Agora entre pra eu ter certeza de que você está segura._

 _\- Até amanhã Keita, e obrigada por tudo!_

 _-Thau!_ -E piscando para uma sorridente Kotoko, saiu com o carro.

Observava toda a rua através da janela de seu quarto à procura de Kotoko, o bairro onde moravam não era ruim, mas a violência estava em toda parte e já era quase uma hora da manhã... Havia tentado ligar pra ela para saber se devia buscá-la na estação de trem mais próxima mas ela novamente o ignorou, agora se arrependia de não ter simplesmente ido e esperado...

Avistou um carro que virou a rua e estacionou bem em frente, após alguns instantes, sua esposa saiu do carro com um sorriso e entrou em casa. Respirou fundo e contou até dez, conhecia muito bem aquele carro e seu dono... _"Não me importa se ele namora outra mulher ou se eles são "irmãozinhos" agora, eu odeio o fato de que minha mulher preferiu estar num carro com esse cara do que comigo em qualquer outro lugar... Eu preciso me acalmar, se eu fizer qualquer coisa errada agora ela pode ficar ainda mais chateada... Kotoko, eu não vou deixar você sair da minha vida, eu não vou perder você..."_

 _-Naoki, você ainda está acordado, está tudo bem?_

" _De novo essa história de "Naoki""... -Eu estava esperando você, precisamos conversar..._

 _\- Eu estou cansada e não pretendo conversar nada esta noite, na realidade por mim tudo já foi dito._

 _-Não diga isso Kotoko, sei que você está magoada por eu ter esquecido nosso aniversario mas por favor não complique as coisas... Eu sinto muito por ter esquecido de voltar pra casa ontem e também por esquecer nosso aniversário, mas eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo está bem?_

 _-Além de tudo a culpa é minha por "complicar as coisas"? Ok, vamos descomplicá-las então: Naoki, você é uma grande idiota! E como eu disse antes, estou cansada e vou dormir..._ – Pegando seu travesseiro, saiu do quarto, e antes de fechar a porta finalizou – _"Se você quer tanto conversar, devia primeiro entender porque as coisas chegaram aonde estão porque a causa disso tudo não é só o nosso aniversário... Estou indo para o quarto da Mi-chan e amanhã vemos o que acontece."_

Naoki ficou encarando a porta, sentindo que foi atropelado por um ônibus pela segunda vez no dia, com um suspiro se deitou na cama... "Isso com certeza podia ter sido melhor, mas pelo menos ela está falando comigo, é melhor do que ser ignorado, mesmo que seja só pra me deixar no "cantinho do castigo "... Agora, ela disse pra eu pensar em como as coisas chegaram aonde estão..."

*Kanpai: É o que se diz ao fazer um brinde em japonês. Equivale ao "Saúde" no Brasil.

 **N.A:** **E este foi o terceiro capítulo, o que acharam?**

 _ **Male1248**_ **: Sim, agora é ele quem vai correr atrás do prejuízo de tudo que não fez antes kkkkkk. Quanto às tragédias, te confesso que não sei ainda qual será o final da fic, mas espero que este capítulo te deixe melhor :]**

 **Heroina:** **Fico feliz por você ter gostado e obrigada por acompanhar a fic** **.**

 **Concordo com você, mulher que fica calma é o demônio encarnado kkkkkk. Devo confessar que eu adoro a mãe dele, além de divertida ela coloca todo mundo na linha... Não está igualzinho ao anime mas achei legal aproximar os dois... E se te serve de consolo, eu também tenho vontade de esganá-lo, mas ele não faz por mal, só é meio lento. kkkkkkk**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Gomene, Sorry, Pardon, Perdona-me, Desculpem mesmo por este baita atraso pra postar, é que quando estava quase acabando de escrever quando tive umas ideias que eu achei que iam deixar a história mais interessante (espero que gostem). Além disso, voltei das férias do trabalho esta semana, então estava tudo uma loucura!**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews" (Mesmo quando não merecem por terem se comportado mal e fazer vocês esperarem tanto** **). Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história e um obrigada especial a todos que comentam, me fizeram muito feliz e deram animo para continuar (Saber que vocês gostam realmente me dão ânimo, e eu considero muito os comentários de vocês na história!). Vocês moram no meu S2.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 03/02, se tudo der certo (Não desistam de mim** **).**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

Capítulo 4

Kotoko POV

Deitada na cama de sua filha, acariciava os cabelos da garotinha e observava como esta ressonava em seu sono tranquilo, distante dos problemas que afligiam o mundo de seus pais e ameaçavam sua vida simples...

Começou a refletir sobre a mesma pergunta que fez a seu marido: "Como chegamos onde estamos agora? Na realidade nem mesmo eu sei responder isso... A impressão que tenho às vezes é que somos diferentes demais pra ficarmos juntos, mas é só olhar para minha princesinha que eu entendo o que nos mantém unidos... – Sorriu – A personalidade dela é a junção de nós dois... Determinada e carinhosa como eu, inteligente e objetiva como o pai: você é o melhor dos dois mundos, meu bebê, e é a prova que papai e mamãe deveriam conseguir se entender... Ai meu amor, será que você ganhará um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? Deus, eu realmente adoraria outro filho, um menininho que fosse a cara do pai como a Mi-chan é minha cara... Mas não agora, não agora que tudo que sinto é que somos de planetas diferentes, quer dizer, a realidade sempre esteve na minha frente e eu me recusei a ver: Uma aluna da classe F jamais poderia ficar junto de um aluno da classe A... Bem, parece que conseguimos o milagre por alguns anos pelo menos não é..." – Deixou as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, o silêncio e a escuridão do quarto combinavam com o vazio gélido que sentia em sua alma. Dessa vez o choro não era desesperado, a dor que seu coração carregava já estava amortecida pelos anos... Era um choro apenas resignado, conformado... Chorava pelo fim de algo que nem deveria ter começado. 

Naoki POV

Deitado na cama que compartilhava com sua esposa, sentiu o lado no qual ela dormia frio e sem vida e começou sua própria reflexão dos últimos acontecimentos... "Eu não sou do tipo sentimental, não gosto de lidar com qualquer coisa que atrapalhe meu pensamento lógico... Comemorar aniversários e coisas que não sejam simplesmente fruto de um trabalho árduo não fazem sentido pra mim. Muito diferente da Kotoko, que parece não ter pensamento lógico algum..." – Sorriu ante este pensamento – "Sim, ela sempre foi muito diferente de mim... Atrapalhada, confusa, precipitada, sempre fazendo escândalos e chamando atenção por coisas sem sentido... Vive sonhando acordada e misturando isso com a realidade, chega a ser irritante... Mas ao mesmo tempo, é isso que torna as coisas interessantes... Não consigo mais me lembrar como era a vida antes dela porque na verdade eu não vivia, apenas existia... Tudo era simples, fácil e tão extremamente chato e entediante! Deus, não quero nem lembrar de como era óbvio cada coisinha que aconteceria durante o dia... Agora a qualquer momento posso ouvir um grito daquela maluca sabe-se Deus o porque, ou até mesmo no meio da noite... quantas vezes já acordei ouvindo ela gritando ou falando nos sonhos, e depois achando que aquilo realmente aconteceu? Nunca sei o que está fazendo ou pensando... Ela e as amigas já me seguiram várias vezes e, mesmo sem saber o motivo, é muito divertido ficar dando voltas só pra fazer elas se perderem ou simplesmente avisar que sei que elas estão ali e vê-las ficando desesperadas por terem sido descobertas..." – O sorriso morreu em seus lábios ante a realidade à sua frente – "Kotoko, como não consegue ver que te amo até a loucura? Você e a Kotomi são a minha vida, não percebe isso?" Suspirou, não era hora para se desesperar, tinha que fazer o que fazia de melhor: pensar. "Primeiro uma linha do tempo desde que nos casamos, agora as principais brigas..."

Após quase uma noite toda de trabalho, desenvolveu um esquema gráfico sobre seu casamento, com todas as informações de suas principais brigas e todos os conselhos que já tinha recebido...

"Ok, analisando tudo isso posso entender que ela não acredita que eu a amo, porque diz isso em todas as brigas... Além disso, fica muito claro que aniversários e todas as comemorações imagináveis são muito importantes pra ela, já eu nunca prestei atenção porque obviamente não fazem o menor sentido...

Considerando tudo isso e mais as coisas que minha mãe disse, posso concluir que o problema não é esquecer o aniversário deste ano, mas sim a falta de interesse em todos estes anos que passaram, e foi isso que fez com que ela pensasse que eu não a amo... Porque ela faz tanta questão dessas coisas? É obvio que somos felizes juntos ou já estaríamos divorciados, mas na verdade são sete anos muito felizes... Espera aí, é isso! Ela não quer comemorar o casamento em si, mas sim o fato de estarmos juntos todos esses anos, agora sim faz sentido... Inclusive toda a mágoa e raiva que ela está sentindo, afinal ela pensa que me sinto obrigado a comemorar nosso relacionamento todo esse tempo, quando na verdade eu me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo... E no fim das contas eu acabei voltando à estaca zero: tenho que mostrar pra ela que eu a amo e não sei como... – Suspirou – Não tem jeito, apesar de não querer admitir, só tem uma pessoa que pode me ajudar...

-Ohio, Oba-sama!

-Ohio, Mi-chan! Venha, sente aqui e tome seu café, que eu preciso falar com a mamãe está bem?

\- Tá bom! – E com um sorriso a pequena começou a brincar com os biscoitos em seu prato.

\- Kotoko-chan, o Naoki-kun pediu pra te avisar que precisou entrar cedo no hospital, mas pediu pra você encontrá-lo no telhado as 17:00hs para que vocês possam conversar... E fique tranquila que eu pego a Mi-chan na escola está bem?

\- Oba-sama, eu não sei... As estão muito difíceis entre nós ultimamente, o que aconteceu no nosso aniversário foi a gota d'água pra mim...

-Eu sei minha querida, mas tenha paciência, o meu filho te ama, só não sabe muito bem como demonstrar... Mas você sabia disso quando casou com ele, não se esqueça, porque ele não vai e nem deve mudar agora, não acha? Seria muito injusto! – Dando um beijo na testa de sua nora finalizou – Vamos querida, sorria, tudo vai dar certo! Agora é melhor as duas irem porque não queremos que se atrasem não é?

Ainda surpresa pelas palavras da sogra, Kotoko terminou de arrumar sua filha e saiu, refletindo sobre o que a mulher mais velha havia dito.

-Keita, será que eu posso falar com você?

-C-Claro, sobre o que seria Dr Irie?- Disse o moreno espantado... "Ele mal me dá bom dia, o que está querendo agora?"

\- Vamos ao telhado, por favor, lá é tranquilo e poderemos falar com mais calma...

\- Está bem... É sobre a Kotoko, não é? – "Só pode ser isso..."

-Sim

"O que será que ele quer? Sei que ele ainda tem muito receio pelo que aconteceu na faculdade, e eu também não o culpo, afinal, eu meio que pedi a esposa dele em namoro... Mas independente disso, como irmão ou namorado eu ainda cuido muito melhor dela do que ele" – Sorrindo ante este pensamento, percebeu que chegaram ao terraço e fez a pergunta que rondava em sua mente... "E então, o que você precisa?"

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda...

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Olha, eu sei que você e a Kotoko são muito amigos, portanto tenho certeza que você sabe que estamos passando por alguns problemas...

\- Sim, eu sei, ela está sofrendo muito inclusive... Mas ainda não entendi como eu entro nessa história...

-Escute, eu realmente não lido da "melhor maneira possível" com esse tipo de situação está bem? Pedir ajuda pra você já é meu último recurso então por favor, não torne isso mais difícil que o necessário para mim... Veja só – Pegando os papéis que havia criado na noite anterior começou a explicá-los ao moreno, que continha-se para não rir da situação – Entenda: Criei uma linha do tempo com todas as informações sobre o nosso casamento, mas acabei voltando à estaca zero quando a única conclusão que cheguei foi que preciso provar a ela que eu a amo, pois ela acredita no contrario devido a minha falta de interesse em comemorações todos esses anos, mas não sei como e... Porque diabos está rindo?

-Eu achei que você era um canalha, tratando ela assim, mas na verdade você é só um grande idiota que não sabe lidar com as mulheres não é mesmo? – Keita continuou gargalhando e falando ao mesmo tempo – Está bem, eu vou te ajudar, mas não vamos falar nada pra ela entendeu? Até porque eu só vou explicar algumas coisas pra você, e o resto é entre vocês dois, ok?

-Certo, obrigada!

-Faço isso por ela... agora vamos lá, jogue essa coisa fora e me dê sua mão...

\- Minha mão? Não vejo como isso pode ajudar, se você não...

-Me dá logo a mão que depois você vai entender...

Dando de ombros, Naoki estendeu sua mão quando, de repente, Keita levou a sua própria ao alto e deu um forte tapa na mão de Naoki, deixando-a extremamente vermelha.

\- Hey, isso dói! Você é louco?

-Coloca a mão de novo aí vai, para de reclamar que você vai entender.

-Mas o que você...

\- Você quer ficar com a Kotoko ou não?

Estendeu novamente a mão, dessa vez um pouco mais atento, mas mesmo com o aviso de Keita "Vou te bater agora, então desvie", ainda não foi páreo para a velocidade do primeiro, e levou um tapa ainda mais forte em sua mão...

-AI! Qual o seu problema?

-Coloque a mão de novo, que dessa vez vou bater ainda mais forte...

-Como é que é?

-Coloca logo a mão, eu te explico depois... Anda, vou te bater e você precisa desviar...

-Está bem, mas depois disso quero entender...

-Vou te bater depois de contar até três, então desvie! Um... Dois, é no próximo hein... Três, agora!

Apesar da velocidade de Keita, Naoki desvia facilmente o que, é claro, já era esperado pelos dois...

-Muito bom, finalmente desviou hein?!

-Certo, maravilha... Mas pra que merda isso serviu?

\- Calma senhor gênio, vamos ver se você entende agora... Porque eu consegui te acertar da primeira vez?

-Você me pegou desprevenido, eu não sabia que você ia me bater...

-Exato! E na segunda?

-Eu também não esperava, você avisou muito repentinamente...

-Ótimo! E na terceira?

-Era óbvio que você ia me acertar, você deixou isso tão claro que avisou até o momento... Mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com o meu casamento?

-Você está absolutamente certo, você desviou porque eu te disse... Agora, pense nos últimos dois meses, imagine que cada vez que você agiu de forma carinhosa, disse um "eu te amo" ou fez algo apenas para agradar a Kotoko fosse um tapa, quantos tapas mais ou menos você deu?

-Eu não sei, uns 15, eu acho...

\- 15? Acho que foram menos, mas mesmo assim, em 60 dias... Hmmm, significa que aproximadamente a cada 4 dias você faz algo que deixa sua esposa saber que você a ama. Agora me diga, se você só pode desviar no terceiro tapa e com avisos, você acha que ela se encaixa na primeira, segunda ou terceira vez que eu bati em você? O quanto ela pode dizer que você a ama?

\- Estou entendendo o que você quer dizer... E não dava pra me explicar sem ter que me bater? Garanto que eu entenderia!

-Pode ser, mas desse jeito foi muito mais divertido... -E sorrindo completou – para mim. Além disso, não acho que você esteja entendo realmente a gravidade disso, você só entende as coisas através de fatos e números, então vamos colocar assim: Você tinha 10 pontos como marido quando se casou, se chegar a zero perde sua esposa e filha... Esse número aumenta ou diminui conforme as coisas que você diz e faz, por tudo que você me contou, você deve estar com dois pontos, no máximo... Entendeu agora?

-Dessa vez eu realmente sei como as coisas estão serias Keita, ou eu não estaria aqui... E como primeiro passo, gostaria de pedir desculpas a você por todos esses anos, você realmente é um cara legal... Tenho certeza que você entende a minha posição...

-Agora, isso sim é uma verdadeira surpresa... Mas é claro que eu entendo cara, são águas passadas... Eu amo a Kotoko como uma irmã, e é apenas isso. Acredite, eu gosto de você e realmente acredito que você a ame agora, se você conseguir que ela se classifique como no terceiro tapa, ou seja, que tenha certeza do seu amor, vocês vão ficar bem! Mas você precisa agir rápido Naoki, ou vai perder muita coisa importante...

-Eu sei... Obrigada Keita!

Sorrindo, Keita finalizou a conversa: -De nada! E a propósito, sempre que quiser apanhar pode me chamar – Sorrindo, piscou e saiu sem esperar uma resposta.

\- Dr Imanishi? Posso entrar?

-Ah, Sra Irie, há quanto tempo... No que posso lhe ajudar?

-Obrigada por gastar o tempo do seu almoço comigo doutor, eu estou tendo alguns sintomas como dores de cabeça e mudanças súbitas de humor, essa última é relato dos meus amigos, mas de qualquer maneira achei melhor falar com o senhor para que possamos confirmar ou não uma nova gravidez.

-Entendo, realmente esses sintomas podem sim ser de uma gravidez – Disse o sorridente médico – E não se preocupe, é um prazer ajudar uma colega de trabalho, principalmente por eu já ter acompanhado a Mi-chan não é mesmo? Como ela está?

-Está ótima, obrigada!

-Maravilha! Vamos lá, acho melhor fazermos o teste de urina e amanhã confirmamos o resultado com um exame de sangue, está bem?

-Na verdade eu ainda estou de jejum, é que estava tão ansiosa que já vim preparada para o exame... – Sorriu de forma culpada.

-Tudo bem então, podemos fazer diretamente o de sangue, mas tente tomar cuidado Kotoko, grávida ou não, isso não faz bem a você!

-Obrigada doutor, eu prometo que vou me cuidar! E desculpe por pedir isso, mas será que o senhor poderia fazer tudo com meu nome de solteira? Eu não quero dar falsas esperanças em casa e não quero que o Naoki descubra até ter certeza...

-Claro, sem problemas! Anote seu nome neste bloquinho antes de sair então, está bem? Venha, vamos colher seu sangue, o resultado sairá ainda hoje então passe aqui umas 17:30hs e nós conversamos.

-Muito obrigada doutor!

E com o coração na mão, Kotoko acompanhou o médico para fazer o exame que, sabia, mudaria sua vida.

"Estou entrando em uma cirurgia de emergência agora e não poderei te encontrar às 17 como planejado, mas por favor me espere, quero te levar pra jantar para que possamos conversar."

Ficou olhando o celular, será que ela entenderia a situação? Não estava sendo frio, rude ou grosso, estava? Deveria completar com um "te amo"? Não, precisava dizer isso pessoalmente a ela...

-Doutor Irie, estamos prontos, por favor seja rápido – chamou a enfermeira-chefe.

-Droga, não dá tempo de pensar... – Naoki enviou a mensagem e foi se preparar para a operação, alheio a mensagem automática que o pequeno aparelho reproduzia em sua tela: "Falha no envio da mensagem".

"Ele definitivamente acha que eu tenho cara de idiota, não é possível... Já são 17:15, eu sabia que não devia ter vindo... Vou sair desse terraço gelado e ver o doutor Imanishi, e assim que ele confirmar a gravidez vou pra casa, pesquisar sobre mães solteiras, isso sim. -Sorrindo ante este pensamento irreverente, foi ver o médico que já a esperava, com uma expressão muito séria em seu rosto...

\- Entre querida, sente- se por favor...

\- Está tudo bem com o bebê doutor? O senhor parece preocupado.

-Bem Kotoko, eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas... Bem... Não há nenhum bebê, seus sintomas são decorrentes de estresse, provavelmente... Eu sinto muito querida.

\- Tudo bem doutor, outro filho seria maravilhoso, é claro, mas se não foi possível dessa vez... Tudo bem...

-Que bom que pensa assim Kotoko, eu fico mais tranquilo então, mas não deixe de procurar ajuda para isso, está bem?

-Tudo bem, eu já estou falando com o Dr Nishigaki, o Naoki se preocupa muito por bobagens então, poderia não comentar nada com ele, por favor? Caso seja algo mais grave eu mesma falo, mas gostaria de saber o que é antes.

-Claro querida, sem problemas.

-Obrigada doutor.

-Por nada Kotoko, e mande um beijo para a Mi-chan.

Acenando, Kotoko saiu do consultório mais triste do que esperava, a verdade é que não havia percebido o quanto queria outro filho, o quanto já amava essa "criança"... Além disso, estava inquieta – "Se eu não estou grávida, o que será que eu tenho?"

 **N.A:** **E este foi o quarto capítulo, o que acharam? Deixei ele um pouco maior (Pra compensar o atraso, ficou confuso?) e formatei ele de outro jeito (Sem aquele itálico todo, eu vejo em outras fics e fica ótimo, mas eu ainda não sei usar direito – Quem sabe numa próxima fic, se eu escrever ne?!) Por favor, me digam o que acharam**

 **Heroina:** **Apesar de não ser exatamente o menininho que você esperava, tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo... E não foi uma esganada, mas o Naoki levou uns tapas pelo menos, não sei você, mas eu realmente queria o Keita brigando com o Naoki pela Kotoko no anime, não foi a mesma coisa mas matei minha vontade kkkkkkkk... E vai, até que ele está tentando pelo menos...**

 **Guest** **: Fico realmente feliz por você estar gostando, são vocês quem me dão ânimo pra continuar escrevendo! E saiba que será muito bem vindo(a) aqui no Brasil!**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 10/02, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 5**

"O exame do Dr. Imanishi só pode ser um falso-negativo..." Pensou, vomitando pela terceira vez em quinze minutos... Após sair do consultório do ginecologista, sentia-se triste e solitária, com raiva da vida por ter lhe tirado as esperanças de um novo filho e dado as inquietações de uma doença em troca. E claro, estava com raiva de seu marido por não estar com ela naquele momento, sabia que estava sendo injusta pois ele não tinha conhecimento sobre a situação em que se encontrava, mas não importava pois não se sentia nem um pouco racional quando correu para o banheiro por conta das náuseas.

Lavou o rosto e a nuca com água fria e saiu do toalete, se sentia bem melhor e já estava pensando em ir para casa quando ouviu a voz amiga do Dr. Nishigaki...

-Hey Kotoko, está tudo bem? Eu vim buscar um café e vi você correndo para o banheiro...

-Eu estava meio enjoada, mas já estou muito melhor, obrigada! Aproveitando que te encontrei, gostaria de conversar um pouco com você amanhã sobre aquelas dores de cabeça, se tiver um tempo...

\- Olha, por mim até pode ser amanhã sim, ou se quiser podemos falar até agora mesmo já que estou esperando minha mulher sair do serviço pra me buscar... – E sorrindo, completou – É aniversário dela hoje e vou levá-la para jantar, mas de qualquer maneira ela só vai chegar daqui a umas duas horas...

\- Tem certeza que não irá te atrapalhar?

\- Ter a agradável companhia de uma bela mulher? Definitivamente não vejo problema nenhum nisso! Venha, vamos ao meu consultório pra você me explicar exatamente o que te aflige.

Sorrindo pelos elogios, Kotoko acompanhou o médico e amigo, alheia ao fato que Marina acompanhava toda a situação, com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

-Parabéns pelo sucesso da operação Dr. Irie e obrigada!

-Obrigada, enfermeira-chefe. Vou me trocar e ir para casa agora, está bem?

-Sim, é claro doutor.

"Graças a Deus, acabou. Será que ela me esperou? Para onde eu posso levá-la?" – Saindo do centro cirúrgico, pegou o celular e viu a resposta automática exibida na tela: "Falha no envio da mensagem". Sentiu um aperto no coração – "Não pode ser... Não acredito que essa droga não funcionou... Deus, ela deve estar furiosa achando que a esqueci..."

\- Ela é louca pelo marido e nunca faria algo assim Marina, você sabe...

"Essa voz, é uma das amigas da Kotoko, estão falando de nós? Será que ela já foi fofocar sobre o nosso casamento?..."

\- Eu sei Moto-chan, ela é sim louca por ele, mas eu sei o que eu vi: Uma Kotoko-chan toda sorridente caminhando ao lado do lindo Dr. Nishigaki, enquanto ele elogiava o quanto ela é linda, agradável e divertida, e que iam passar as próximas horas juntos no consultório dele fazendo não sei o que...

"São mesmo muito fofoqueiras, essa história toda é ridícula!"

-Mas os dois são casados!

-Eu sei Tomoko-chan, mas isso é comum: se seu parceiro não dá o que você precisa, você vai atrás de alguém que dê, não é? Além disso, ela precisa pensar nas crianças, uma separação agora seria muito doloroso para a Mi-chan, e para o bebê então nem se fala...

"Do que elas estão falando? A Kotoko está... grávida? Não posso acreditar que vou ser pai outra vez..." - Não cabia em si de felicidade, mas algo ainda o incomodava naquela conversa... "Porque ela não me contou ainda? Será que está com medo por conta de todas essas brigas?"

-...Não sejam ridículas, é claro que o bebê é dele!

-Tomoko-chan, e só fazer as contas: quando ela começou a ter os sintomas? Quando foi o período em que ela ficou com os pacientes do Dr. Nishigaki? Quando o Dr. Irie estava viajando? Tudo bate!

\- Exatamente! Além disso, porque ela procuraria ele ao invés do próprio marido para uma consulta hein?! O Dr. Nishigaki pode não ser tão bonito ou inteligente quanto o Dr. Irie, mas pelo menos ele é atencioso e carinhoso, dá pra ver quando ele fala com a esposa pelo telefone...

-Pena que ele é assim com todas! - E enquanto Motoki e Marina caíam na risada, Tomoko se irritou com toda a situação... "Pra mim já chega dessa conversa, a imaginação de vocês vai muito longe!"

Percebendo que a conversa havia acabado, mas ainda abalado por tudo que tinha ouvido, Naoki achou que o melhor seria esfriar a cabeça antes de falar com Kotoko, resolveu ir ao telhado refletir sobre as questões que deixavam seu coração tão inquieto...

\- Vamos ver se eu entendi Kotoko, nas ultimas semanas seus amigos notaram mudanças de humor em você, você continua sentindo aquelas dores de cabeça e também continua sob forte pressão emocional e estresse e agora também apareceram essas náuseas... Além disso, você já fez os exames e viu que não é uma gravidez. Estou certo?

-É exatamente isso. - "O Dr. Nishigaki é um médico incrível!"

\- Me diga Kotoko, aqueles remédios que te prescrevi da ultima vez, funcionaram ou as dores persistiram?

-Na realidade, não adiantavam muita coisa, as dores melhoravam um pouco mas nunca totalmente...

-Entendo... Bem, ainda acredito que não seja nada demais Kotoko, mas por precaução, gostaria que você me trouxesse seu histórico médico e o dos seus pais.. E o que acha de vir um pouco mais cedo amanhã, umas 07:00hs e nós fazemos uma tomografia hein?

\- Está bem, claro!

\- Ótimo! E não precisa ficar se preocupando por causa disso, certo? Tenho certeza que não é nada demais, mas cautela é sempre bom... Agora vá pra casa, fique com sua filha e seu marido e simplesmente descanse!

-Obrigada Dr., estou bem mais aliviada agora – Respondeu sorrindo – Vamos indo então? Não quero atrasá-lo para o encontro com sua esposa não é?

-Sim, claro, vamos indo. Aproveito para tirar mais umas dúvidas no caminho até a saída... Me diga, uma vez o Naoki mencionou que você perdeu sua mãe muito cedo, e eu sinto muito por isso, mas desculpe, eu preciso perguntar: você se lembra o que ela tinha?

\- Não tem problema nenhum perguntar – um sorriso triste enfeitava seu rosto, conforme as lembranças de sua mãe surgiam em sua mente – mas eu não me lembro o que era exatamente, eu era um pouco mais nova que a Mi-chan... Me lembro que ela não me reconhecia mais, nem podia andar ou comer sozinha... Falando de forma clínica, é disso que me lembro... – Seu pálido sorriso não foi capaz de esconder a tristeza que carregava pela doença e morte de sua mãe... Nunca havia tocado no assunto com ninguém e só o fazia agora por conta da necessidade do Dr. Nishigaki de um histórico familiar... Ao contrário do médico, nem mesmo percebeu a lagrima solitária que desceu por seu rosto...

Um tenso silêncio se instalou entre os dois enquanto caminhavam até o portão de saída do hospital e ao se virar para dizer "adeus", Kotoko se surpreendeu ao ser abraçada pelo médico...

-Dr. Nishigaki, eu não...

-Shhh! Eu não estou fazendo nada errado, apenas abraçando uma amiga... E chega dessa história de Dr. Nishigaki está bem? Você só chama o Naoki pelo sobrenome que eu sei, então a partir de agora me chame de Romajiro, ou melhor, simplesmente Jiro – E afastando-a para ver seu rosto, completou - Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar Kotoko, afinal, você foi ao meu casamento e eu estou vendo sua filha crescer... somos amigos! E como seu amigo, te aconselho a conversar com o Naoki sobre tudo isso... Sua mãe, as coisas que você vem sentindo e os problemas que vocês estão enfrentando no casamento... Não fique tão surpresa assim, não conhece suas amigas? Acerte as coisas com ele, o idiota não sabe como te mostrar, mas realmente ama você... Confie em mim!

\- Eu... eu...

\- Kotoko, só se vive uma vez, se algo acontecer amanhã ou mesmo na ida pra casa hoje a noite, você prefere morrer feliz com o homem que você ama ou prefere que ele guarde a raiva e a culpa por todos os erros que cometeu entre vocês? Perdoe logo ele, converse e explique como você se sente... Ele não tem obrigação de saber disso, acredite em alguém que já passou pela mesma situação...

Agora foi a vez dela surpreendê-lo, o abraçando e sussurrando um "Obrigada!" por entre as lágrimas, mas desta vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade pois sentia que a confiança no amor de seu marido estava sendo restaurada por aquelas palavras...

"Não é possível... Isso não pode ser verdade..." Sentia-se completamente perdido, andava pelos corredores do hospital sem saber exatamente para onde ia, mas isso também já não importava, contanto que estivesse sozinho.. Não sabia com quem falar ou como falar, sendo sincero, não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar de toda a situação... Kotoko estava grávida, mas não havia lhe dito nada... "Mesmo com todas as nossas brigas, este não é o tipo de coisa que ela me esconderia, e se ela realmente já teve sinais da gravidez, escondeu muito bem, pois não a vi se sentir mal em nenhum momento... Mas se o que a Marina diz é verdade, pelo jeito ela deve estar grávida de um mês e a traição dela seria bem em sua semana mais fértil, quando eu fui para o congresso, as contas realmente batem... Não queria acreditar nisso, mas depois dessa ceninha "meiga" que eu vi do telhado, os dois abraçadinhos e tão amiguinhos de repente... Não sei mais o que pensar, não posso nem ao menos ter certeza que ela ainda me ama e se esse é o caso, será que ela não me trairia?... Deus, o que eu vou fazer agora?"

 **N.A:** **E este foi o quinto capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Coloquei para que a Kotoko chamasse o Dr. Nishigaki de Romajiro porque, apesar de não falar no anime, esse é o nome dele no mangá (eu também só descobri agora rsrsrsrs)**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Desculpem a demora pra atualizar, é que pensei que nem tinha mais ninguém lendo, então eu estava escrevendo bem devagar até wi1999 aparecer... Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio.**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". E muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 02/03, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6**

"O número chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura, por favor tente mais tarde..." Olhou para todos na sala, soltou um suspiro e levantou-se do sofá mas, sentindo-se tonta subitamente, colocou a mão na cabeça e sentou-se de novo fingindo que nada havia acontecido – "Continua na caixa postal, mas pra mim já chega de esperar, nós vamos procurá-lo... Oba-sama, você cuida da Mi-chan caso ela acorde e liga para os números que estão aqui neste caderno: são dos colegas da escola e de faculdade, além do pessoal que trabalha com a gente... Yuki, Papa e Oji-san, vocês vem comigo!

\- E você pretende ir até aonde com as pernas tremendo desse jeito? Você devia ficar em casa!

-Yuki não comeca, por favor! Seu irmão está desaparecido desde as sete horas da noite e não há ninguém no mundo que vai me impedir de procurá-lo, entendeu? Ele não faz essas coisas, ele sempre avisa quando vai atrasar ou quando vai sair... – Começou a limpar as lágrimas que já caiam por seu rosto, deixando Yuki (que a exemplo do irmão também era péssimo com emoções), praticamente em pânico – Além disso, nós tínhamos combinado de conversar no telhado do hospital e ele não apareceu, quem sabe o que pode ter acontecido? E se ele foi assaltado? E se está machucado em alguma rua por aí, às duas horas da madrugada? Nós temos que encontrá-lo Yuki! Apoiou-se no encosto do sofá, rezando para que ninguém percebesse que estava completamente tonta, vendo toda a sala girando... – Venham, vamos logo!

Yuki, percebendo o estado de sua cunhada, ia continuar insistindo para que ela ficasse em casa quando foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone, Noriko correu para atender enquanto todos olhavam ansiosos, torcendo para que fosse uma boa notícia de Naoki.

-Ah Cris, tudo bem?... Graças a Deus, estávamos mesmo apavorados, já íamos sair para procurá-lo... Está bem, eu aviso sim... Certo, muito obrigada por cuidar dele e por ligar, e desculpe pelo incômodo!... boa noite!

Ao ouvirem a conversa, todos soltavam suspiros de alívio, e logo Shigeo fez a pergunta que rondava a mente de todos – "Eu sempre achei que o Naoki não fosse tão amigo da Cris ou do Kinnosuke... O que ele foi fazer na casa deles?"

-Ela disse que encontraram com ele em frente ao restaurante, mas que ele estava estranho, como se estivesse perdido... Então Kinnosuke ficou preocupado e mandou ele entrar, achou melhor fechar o restaurante mais cedo e ficou conversando com ele até agora a pouco, mas ela não sabia sobre o que era já que estava fechando o restaurante, aí Naoki acabou bebendo demais, quando viram ele já não estava mais em condições de voltar pra casa sozinho e acharam melhor levá-lo para casa deles. Foi quando viram as ligações perdidas no celular dele e...

-Deixa eu ver se entendi – Interrompeu Kotoko – O Naoki se esqueceu de mim e simplesmente resolveu dar um passeio por aí, parando no restaurante do Kin-chan, onde encheu a cara sem a menor consideração para avisar nenhum de nós?

Todos estavam surpresos com a reação de Kotoko, embora ela estivesse certa, dificilmente ela tinha ataques de raiva como esse, principalmente se tratando de Naoki...

\- Kotoko-chan, tenho certeza que ele deve ter uma ótima...

-Oba-sama, não diga nada por favor! Apenas... Não...– Interrompeu Kotoko novamente, sem se incomodar em limpar as lágrimas de raiva e alívio que caíam por seu rosto, soltou um longo suspiro – Eu vou dormir, amanhã tenho que estar muito cedo no hospital...

Assim que começou a subir as escadas, percebeu que estava ainda mais tonta do que antes, e segurou-se no corrimão para não cair. Yuki, que estava mais perto dela, pegou seu braço e passou por cima de seus ombros, apoiando-a... "Papa, trás o carro, vamos para o hospital."

-Nada de hospital! Eu estou bem, é apenas cansaço e estresse das últimas semanas, amanhã eu já vou estar melhor...

-Kotoko, minha filha, Yuki tem razão...

\- Gente, eu agradeço a preocupação e juro que amanhã eu faço um check-up com um dos médicos lá do hospital, mas tudo que eu preciso agora é descansar... Explicou, seu choro cada vez mais profundo, enquanto assimilava todos os acontecimentos da noite...

-Podem ir descansar então, eu levo ela pro quarto" – E apoiando o corpo de Kotoko no seu, auxiliou sua cunhada a subir as escadas, logo que haviam sumido da vista de todos, soltou um profundo suspiro observando seu estado. "Oni-chan, que merda você está fazendo com nossa família hein?! Não percebe que desse jeito nem essa idiota vai querer continuar com você?"

-Desculpe por tudo isso Yuki... -Disse Kotoko ainda entre lagrimas, interpretando errado seu suspiro – É que as coisas não estão muito fáceis...

-Você é mesmo muito tonta, sabia?! Devia deixar as pessoas cuidarem de você! Sua família não é só o meu irmão...

-Yuki...

\- Se você acha mesmo que engana alguém com essa historia de estar se sentindo mal por causa do estresse, então é mais burra do que eu pensava! Acha mesmo que todo mundo não percebeu que você e o Naoki andam brigando? – Colocou-a na cama e, dando outro suspiro, colocou a coberta por cima de seu corpo enquanto finalizava, rapidamente sentindo suas bochechas quentes de vergonha –Tenha paciência com ele ok? Ele te ama muito então... Só... Não desiste dele nem abandona a gente tá legal? E se você contar pra alguém que eu disse isso, eu vou jurar que foi outro dos seus delírios sem proposito! Boa noite, Baka! – E saiu quase correndo do quarto, se detendo na porta apenas para ouvir as palavras da mulher que, mesmo não admitindo, admirava e considerava como uma irmã... "Obrigada, Yuki!"

"Onde eu estou? Céus, parece que tem alguém martelando meu cérebro..." – Sentou-se e observou a sala – Aqui é a casa da Chris e do Kinnosuke, mas como diabos...?"

-Ah, então você acordou? Aqui, o melhor remédio para ressaca: Café amargo!

\- Ah Chris, por Deus, porque você está gritando desse jeito?

-Não estou gritando Naoki, mas bem que você merecia depois do susto que deu na Kotoko... A coitada estava desesperada ontem sem saber onde você estava, aliás, sua família toda estava preocupada...

Então lembrou-se, de tudo...

FLASHBACK ON

\- Hey Chris, veja quem eu encontrei parado aqui na frente!

-Naoki! Que boa surpresa! Onde estão Kotoko e Kotomi?

\- Eu vim sozinho desta vez Chris – Disse com um tom de desculpas na voz.

-Eh?! Que pena, as crianças iam adorar brincar juntas...

-Fica pra próxima, está bem? –"Porque diabos eu deixei esse idiota me arrastar pra dentro?"

-Oy gênio, senta aqui, vamos tomar alguma coisa!

-Você não tem que trabalhar?

-Pode vir, nós já estávamos fechando de qualquer forma, e a Chris dá conta do resto! Então me fala aí, qual o problema?

\- O que quer dizer?

-Qual é Irie? Você vem pra cá sozinho, a essa hora da noite parecendo que sua vida acabou. Para homens como nós só tem um problema que pode fazer isso, e no seu caso se chama Kotoko! Então diz aí, o que aconteceu?

Surpreso pela percepção do outro homem, começou a explicar toda a situação, desde a briga por conta do aniversário até a conversa que ouviu pelas amigas de sua esposa. A conversa toda regada a muito, muito sakê... "Então é isso Kinnosuke! Minha esposa me odeia e já está com outro cara, que por acaso é meu antigo professor e era um bom amigo! – Tomando mais um copo da bebida, finalizou com um sorriso irônico – Ela vai ter um filho de outro cara e eu me sentindo mal por ter esquecido nosso aniversário... Patético, não acha?!

Kinnosuke, que até então ouvia tudo com atenção e calma, simplesmente suspirou. "Eu acho que o mais certo nessa historia toda é o tal de Keita, você realmente não entende nada de mulheres não é mesmo gênio?! – E soltou uma grande gargalhada.

-Ah, cala a boca!

-Não, cala a boca você e presta atenção: - Disse no tom mais serio que conseguiu – Eu era apaixonado pela Kotoko, faria qualquer coisa por ela, assim como faço qualquer coisa pela Chris agora, OK?! Quando você ficou noivo da minha esposa eu vi a melhor oportunidade pra conquistar a Kotoko, e não demorei pra pedir ela em casamento, você sabe disso! E mesmo com um homem que faria qualquer coisa por ela aos seus pés, ela ainda assim decidiu que era melhor ficar sozinha do que tentar construir uma vida com qualquer cara que não fosse você. E acho que se você não tivesse caído em si aquele dia, ela ainda estaria sozinha hoje...

\- Ela nunca me disse que tinha rejeitado sua proposta de casamento antes de ficarmos juntos... – Seu tom de voz parecia o de alguém feliz e admirado, mediu Kinnosuke, ainda que isso provavelmente era por conta da quantidade de sakê que ele havia tomado, sabia que seu amigo estava se abrindo e demonstrando que apesar das aparências, tinha um coração...

-É, mas rejeitou! Você acha mesmo que uma mulher que faz isso é capaz de trair o homem que ama? Acha que a Kotoko, depois de sofrer o tanto que sofreu passando cinco anos atrás de você e aguentando todas as coisas horríveis que você dizia e fazia pra ela, te trocaria agora sem um bom motivo?! Qual é gênio, até você consegue perceber que ela te trair não tem sentido nenhum! E você sabe muito bem que as amigas dela adoram uma fofoca, nem que seja só pra passar o tempo...

-Acha mesmo? – Esperança e insegurança eram latentes em seu tom de voz.

\- Está bem gênio, se você não confia na sua esposa vamos do seu jeito: pelos fatos. – Dando um longo suspiro, serviu mais um pouco de sakê aos dois e continuou – Você é médico, viu qualquer sintoma de gravidez nela?

\- Não.

\- Ela saiu de casa ou do trabalho em horários suspeitos?

\- Não.

\- Além de um abraço amigável, você viu algo mais entre os dois?

-Não.

\- Ela parecia mais nervosa ou ansiosa que o normal ultimamente?

-Sim! Ela não queria me ver de jeito nenhum nas ultimas semanas...

-Mas isso é obvio idiota, ela estava trabalhando feito louca e você esquece seu aniversário de casamento pela sétima vez em sete anos!

\- Certo, faz sentido... – Podia ser a bebida fazendo efeito (provavelmente era, já que sentia seus pensamentos confusos), mas a verdade é que estava muito feliz por ter percebido o grande idiota que estava sendo – E o que eu devo fazer então?

-O mesmo que ia fazer antes ué, peça perdão para Kotoko, diga que a ama e faça algo incrível pra vocês dois... Seja sincero com ela Irie, pare de esconder seus sentimentos dela porque ela não pode descobrir sozinha... Fale o que sente, isso vai bastar!

-Tem razão! Vou atrás dela agora mesmo!- Levantou-se da cadeira pra logo tropeçar em suas próprias pernas e cair no chão. Vendo que o amigo não tinha condições de sair sozinho, Kinnosuke apoiou o braço dele em seus ombros. "Chris, o Irie vai dormir em casa, esta bem?"

-Porque? Está tudo bem?

-Sim, e eu não vou dormir com vocês, vou atrás da Kotoko!

-Agora que conversamos está tudo bem sim querida, mas ele não se aguenta nas próprias pernas e eu não vou deixar ele sair sozinho assim... Ou você prefere que a sua família te veja nesse estado?

-Sim Naoki, por favor, venha dormir na nossa casa, você é muito bem vindo! E amanhã cedo o Kinnosuke te leva para o trabalho.

-Sim, isso mesmo! E você pode conversar com ela lá, ótima ideia meu amor!

Vendo que era voto vencido, Naoki só podia dar uma resposta, e com um sorriso disse "Está bem, obrigada!

FLASHBACK OFF

-Acho melhor eu ligar pra casa, não é?

-Acho que sim – afirmou Chris sorrindo – Mas tome café da manhã primeiro, depois do jeito que beberam ontem a noite, você deve estar se sentindo péssimo...

-Eu estou apenas com dor de cabeça, mas o Kinnosuke não deve estar muito melhor não é?!

-Na verdade, ele está acostumado a essa quantidade de álcool, aquele é o nosso sakê mais fraco. – Sorriu de forma condescendente – Você já sabe o que vai falar pra Kotoko, já que passou a noite fora de casa?

\- Não sei nem por onde começar – Disse massageando as têmporas – Tem muita coisa acontecendo Chris, se eu ter passado a noite fora fosse o único problema... Mas acho que vou só... ser sincero, entende? De acordo com seu marido isso dá certo...

-Naoki eu conheço a Kotoko, Se você pedir desculpas sinceras e disser que a ama, tudo vai dar certo... Vou chamar o Kinnosuke pra te levar está bem?

-Certo, obrigada Chris. "Só espero que você tenha razão..."

 **N.A:** **E este foi o sexto capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Wi 1999:** **Dedico este capítulo a você, pois sem seu apoio ele ia demorar muito mais pra sair, se saísse rsrsrsrs. Obrigada pelo seu review e por acompanhar meu trabalho, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Eu já estou até com vergonha de continuar pedindo desculpas pelos atrasos, mas mesmo assim desculpem. É que além de estar mega corrido no trabalho, eu ainda consegui pegar uma gripe muito forte, aí que não saia nada mesmo... Fora que estamos chegando na reta final da história e tive que revisar este capítulo muitas vezes até achar que estava bom (espero que vocês achem isso também ;) )**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". E muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 02/04, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7**

-Como sempre, você está no mundo da lua não é Kotoko?! – Disse Keita passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

-Oy Keita, você me assustou! E eu não estava no mundo da lua, estava apenas pensando...

-Você? Pensando? – disse o moreno, rindo – Posso saber no que?

\- Nossa, estamos cheios de gracinhas essa manhã não é?! – respondeu a mulher ironicamente, e com a voz subitamente séria, continuou – Eu passei com o Dr. Imanishi ontem Keita, eu não estou grávida...

\- Bem, mas era o que você queria, não era? Você estava em pânico só com a possibilidade...

\- No começo sim, mas depois de pensar um pouco eu adorei a ideia de ter outro bebê... Mas isso não importa mais... A verdadeira questão é que se eu não estou grávida, eu com certeza estou doente... Estou me consultando com o Dr. Nishigaki, já que eu e o Irie-kun não estamos muito bem, e como ele pediu até meu histórico familiar deve ser algo mais grave que "estresse".

-Bom, pra você chamar ele de "Irie-kun" de novo é porque as coisas não estão tão mal assim né?! Além disso se anime, o Dr. Nishigaki é um ótimo médico e tenho certeza que foi só por isso que pediu seu histórico...

-É, acho que você está certo... Menos em relação ao Naoki, eu continuo magoada com ele mas nesse momento eu prefiro apenas esquecer os problemas e contar com o apoio dele, porque o que quer que seja que eu tenha, não consigo passar por isso sem ele... E mesmo comigo levantando essa trégua, nós não conseguimos conversar sabe, já marcamos várias vezes mas ele sempre aparece com uma desculpa e não vai... Estou tão cansada Keita... – Levou as mãos ao rosto para ajudar a conter as lágrimas, quando sentiu o forte abraço de seu amigo...

-Hey, fica calma tá bom? Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver que não está com nada grave... Quer que eu vá com você na consulta?

\- Não, tudo bem... O Jiro também é um bom amigo e me acalma, além disso, não quero que ninguém mais saiba por enquanto e se você for as meninas vão perceber... Mas se você puder avisar o Naoki que eu estou no consultório seria ótimo, eu ainda não pude contar pra ele sobre isso tudo...

-Kotoko, ele precisa saber o que acontece e o que você sente pra te ajudar, ele não pode adivinhar...

-Eu sei Keita, é que com tantos problemas eu não consegui falar com ele, vou contar hoje de qualquer jeito, eu prometo! Mas você pode avisar pra ele, por favor?

\- Claro, eu aviso sim... Agora vai lá e qualquer coisa manda me chamar que eu vou correndo. E me dê noticias!

-Está bem, obrigada Keita! - E com um sorriso pálido, finalizou - Por tudo.

-Vê se não estraga tudo de novo, hein gênio?!

-Pode deixar Kinnosuke, é como se diz por aí, errar uma vez é humano, mas a segunda é burrice... Eu vou achar a Kotoko e resolver logo tudo isso!

-Boa escolha Irie, mas lembre-se que ela consegue ser mais teimosa que qualquer outra pessoa e está muito magoada! Essa combinação nunca é boa, tenha paciência e saiba compreender a situação antes de abrir a boca...

-É um bom conselho na realidade, quando é que você ficou tão inteligente? - Disse Naoki, um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios com a provocação.

-Eu sou muito mais esperto do que você pensa! E com certeza sou muito mais esperto que você para lidar com as mulheres! - Sorriu Kinnosuke, sabendo que tinha vencido desta vez...

-Você me pegou nessa, mas acredite, não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes! E Kinnosuke, obrigada!

-Somos amigos gênio, é por isso que sempre nos ajudamos... Mas o que eu te disse uns anos atrás ainda está valendo: A Kotoko é uma grande amiga e por isso eu a amo, então se você continuar magoando ela, juro que venho pra quebrar sua cara! - E sem esperar uma resposta deixou um surpreso, porém otimista, Naoki ir procurar sua esposa para finalmente resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas.

\- Vamos começar Kotoko? Durante o exame você pode se sentir um pouco claustrofóbica na máquina, mas mesmo assim não pode se mexer está bem? A ressonância não demora muito se você ficar quietinha...

Kotoko deu seu primeiro sorriso no dia – "Eu sei Jiro, já preparei muita gente para esse exame, lembra? Não precisa me tratar como uma paciente."

\- Sabe como é, costume Hehe. Olha, não precisa ficar com essa carinha triste e preocupada que você está mantendo desde que chegou. Eu analisei o histórico familiar que você trouxe e ele ajuda a confirmar alguns dos possíveis diagnósticos que eu havia pensado, mas o exame é que vai nos dar a certeza... De qualquer forma, a boa notícia é que todos eles possuem tratamento – Finalizou sorrindo.

-Acho que isso é uma boa notícia mesmo – com um sorriso que de forma alguma combinava com a expressão em seus olhos, finalizou – Vou me trocar então.

\- Claro, eu vou sair pra você ficar à vontade. Cadê o Naoki? Eu queria trocar umas opiniões com ele sobre o diagnóstico...

\- Ele não vem para o exame e também não sei nem se vem trabalhar hoje. Eu não pude falar com ele sobre nada disso ontem Jiro, porque ele saiu daqui direto pra o restaurante de um amigo nosso, bebeu como se não houvesse amanhã e passou a noite na casa dele. – Com um longo suspiro e lutando com as lágrimas, finalizou – E como ele esqueceu de avisar, nós ficamos até as duas da madrugada ligando e procurando por ele... Eu nunca passei tão mal na vida Jiro, estava muito nervosa, ansiosa e preocupada, até ficar tão tonta que Yuki, meu cunhado, teve que me ajudar a subir as escadas... – Respirou fundo e continuou – Desculpe desabafar assim, mas você e o Keita são os únicos que me ouvem ultimamente e eu achei que você devia saber sobre a tontura...

-Wow, tivemos uma noite bem agitada não é?! – Sorriu – Está tudo bem Kotoko, fique tranquila que vocês vão se acertar em breve, tenho certeza! Agora vista-se e entre na máquina que eu converso com ele do seu caso depois, está bem?!

-Você é muito otimista, Jiro, muito otimista...

\- Hey, vocês viram a Kotoko? – Perguntou para as amigas de sua esposa, mesmo sabendo que poderiam ser alvo de mais fofocas ainda por conta disso - Ela veio cedo para o trabalho e preciso falar com ela...

\- Mais cedo? Tem certeza Irie-san? Nós não a vimos hoje...

-Tenho certeza Tomoko, mas obrigada mesmo assim... Se a virem, por favor peçam que ela me procure.

-Irie, espera... – disse Keita – Eu sei onde ela está, vem comigo... – Fechando a porta atrás de si, o moreno começou – A Kotoko não quer isso virando a fofoca do dia e, por mais que a gente adore essas três, elas passam dos limite as vezes...

\- É, eu sei bem como é isso – respondeu o outro homem com certa irritação na voz...

\- Enfim, falando de coisas mais importantes, a Kotoko está no consultório do doutor Nishigaki.

\- No consultório? Porque? – Naoki já começava a achar tudo suspeito novamente, o que Keita sabia e ele não?

\- Eu encontrei com ela hoje cedo e ela me contou tudo... Acho que deve ser ela mesma a contar pra você também...

\- E porque o Nishigaki tem que estar junto?

-Olha, você vai entender OK?! Eu realmente sei dos problemas que vocês estão passando, mesmo assim eu acho que eles deviam ter dado um jeito e te contado tudo antes... Mas é sério, por favor, esqueça esse detalhe e esteja do lado dela agora, porque ela precisa muito de você...

-Está bem Keita, eu vou tentar... – Nunca tinha ouvido sua própria voz tão trêmula e também nunca havia se sentido tão inseguro... Naoki estava com medo, muito medo do que ia descobrir...

\- E Naoki, se precisar de ajuda pra passar por tudo isso, lembre-se que eu não sou amigo só da Kotoko...

Retribuiu o sorriso de seu amigo e com um aceno de cabeça seguiu para o consultório de seu ex-professor, apenas uma pergunta na mente: O que diabos está acontecendo?

-Que droga! Isso definitivamente confirma a pior suspeita... - Com um suspiro, Nishigaki apertou o botão que permitia o contato com sua paciente e amiga – Kotoko, pode sair agora, terminamos o exame... Troque de roupa e venha ao meu consultório está bem?

-Ok Jiro, o exame foi conclusivo? Está tudo bem?

-Foi conclusivo sim, confirmou o diagnóstico que eu estava pensando. Se arrume tranquilamente que eu te espero lá.

Apesar das palavras tranquilas de seu amigo, Kotoko se arrumou o mais rápido possível, até porque não passou desapercebido por ela que ele não respondeu totalmente sua pergunta, e considerando que ela conhecia muito bem o truque de "dar uma resposta evasiva caso seja um problema difícil", sabia que provavelmente sua doença era grave...

-Kotoko, você já teve curiosidade de vasculhar os registros médicos da sua mãe depois de formada? Sabe, tecnicamente, do que ela faleceu?

-É um assunto muito delicado para o meu pai e para mim também na verdade, então nunca procurei entender exatamente o que era... - Franziu a testa, estranhando a pergunta e, principalmente, temendo pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando - Mas sei que foi difícil, doloroso e que ela passou cerca de três meses internada antes de... Bem...

Vendo que a amiga, uma mulher conhecida por seu jeito alegre e otimista, não poderia nem completar frase pois estava lutando contra as lágrimas, o médico apenas começou a falar - "Sua mãe faleceu devido a um aneurisma cerebral, você sabe o que é isso?"

-Um derrame?

-Isso, um derrame cerebral. Um aneurisma é quando a parede de um vaso sanguíneo fica enfraquecida, causando uma dilatação, no caso dela, no cérebro. O problema dos aneurismas é quando eles se rompem, pois há sangramento para o espaço que está ao redor do vaso, ele "irrita" as artérias e pode provocar uma série de "estrangulamentos vasculares" que deixam um setor do cérebro sem irrigação, causando inchaço cerebral, falta de circulação e... morte.

-Eu vou morrer, é isso que você está me dizendo Jiro? Isso não é justo, a minha filhinha é muito nova pra crescer sem mãe... Eu não vou deixar minha família desamparada! – Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto e a limpou, não querendo, não podendo desabar naquele momento... Precisava ser forte!

-Não Kotoko, eu não disse nada disso, calma! Estou apenas te explicando o que aconteceu com a sua mãe e eu não vou permitir que isso se repita com você, está bem?

\- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho mesmo um aneurisma?

\- Olha, a comunidade médica não sabe exatamente porque eles se formam, mas acredita-se que uma das possíveis causas seja, entre outras coisas, hereditária e congênita, e nesse caso costumam ser múltiplos. Isso significa que você provavelmente herdou isso da sua mãe já no nascimento...

-Hereditário? Isso significa que a Mi-chan...

\- Sim, em algum momento pode ser que ela também passe por isso, precisamos ficar muito atentos a qualquer sintoma que ela apresente, mas é muito difícil o desenvolvimento de aneurismas em crianças e por enquanto ela está ótima, então temos que nos concentrar em você!

\- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! – Respirou fundo, sem conseguir continuar segurando as lágrimas, simplesmente soltou toda a dor que estava sentindo... Não queria, não podia abandonar a filha tão pequena, havia prometido a ela quando nasceu, e a si mesma também, que jamais deixaria sua preciosa bebê conhecer a dor de crescer sem mãe como havia acontecido com ela mesma...

Não aguentando mais apenas observar a dor de sua amiga, Nishigaki levantou-se, foi até ela e a puxou para um forte abraço, sentindo-a ficar tensa instantaneamente... "Calma, eu sei que você preferia mil vezes que eu fosse o Naoki, mas aquele idiota não chegou ainda e você precisa se acalmar, pense em mim como um substituto temporário está bem? Agora respire fundo, eu prometo que vamos fazer tudo ficar bem...

Apesar de um pequeno sorriso pelas palavras daquele que acabou se tornando um grande amigo muito rápido, tudo que Kotoko conseguia era chorar, como poderia deixar toda sua família?

Sentia-se ridículo, praticamente correndo pelo hospital sem conseguir manter um pensamento lógico em sua mente por mais de um minuto, o coração batendo rápido... "E se ela realmente está tendo um caso com ele e vão confessar? Calma Naoki, tem que haver outra explicação, eu não posso cometer o mesmo erro outra vez, nada de conclusões precipitadas... Provavelmente ela quer apenas resolver as coisas entre nós, mas porque envolver o Nishigaki? Não, isso não faz sentido... Pode ser algo relacionado à faculdade, talvez, mas porque não contar para as amigas dela? Isso também é bobagem e... – Parou e apurou os ouvidos - Este som... É voz da Kotoko, ou melhor, é o choro dela... – Começou a procurar a fonte daquele som tão característico, era o som que mais odiava no mundo e odiava ainda mais o fato de conhecê-lo tão bem: sua esposa, conhecida por ser o otimismo e a alegria em pessoa, estava chorando. O som estava ficando mais alto conforme se aproximava das janelas, foi quando se deu conta de onde estava... "É obvio, essas janelas são dos consultórios no fundo do prédio... Deixa eu ver o do Nishigaki deve ser esse aqui..." – De forma discreta, começou a espiar dentro do consultório, e a cena lhe encheu de raiva e ciúmes... "O que diabos está acontecendo ali dentro? Porque estão abraçados outra vez e principalmente, porque a Kotoko está chorando? Eu preciso ficar calmo, é apenas um abraço amigável... O melhor é ir lá e perguntar que droga toda é essa... Sem conclusões precipitadas... – Suspirou, e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao consultório...

-Calma Kotoko, tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo. – Repetia pela centésima vez, tentando acalmar sua amiga que não conseguia parar de chorar, embora seu pranto agora fosse mais tranquilo e resignado.

\- Você não entende Jiro, eu não posso chegar em casa e simplesmente dizer "Hey Kotomi, deixa mamãe te colocar pra dormir hoje porque daqui a alguns dias eu não vou estar mais aqui..." Eu não posso abandoná-la assim, ela precisa de mim...

-Kotoko, tenha um pouco de bom senso – Disse o médico com um sorriso divertido pelo drama da amiga sobre a cirurgia, que era simples enquanto o aneurisma não rompesse, como ele já havia lhe explicado – Sua filha é inteligente, é obvio que vai entender a situação de que você não vai estar com ela por um tempo, sua família vai te ajudar nisso...

-E meu pai... ele já sofreu tanto, não posso dar mais essa preocupação pra ele...

-Querida, apesar de ser difícil, seu pai vai ficar feliz por você estar melhor do que está hoje, certo? Ele quer o seu bem assim como você e o Naoki querem o melhor pra Mi-chan também... Quando ela for mais velha, se ficar nessa situação, você não vai apoiá-la?.

\- Sim, é claro que sim, mas e o Naoki, Jiro? Não é como se ele realmente vá se importar tanto assim por nós dois, mas se eu deixá-lo ele terá que cuidar da Kotomi sozinho... Não posso, simplesmente não posso fazer isso, prefiro manter a situação de hoje e...

-Kotoko, você não está entendendo – interrompeu o médico, sério – Você não tem escolha, principalmente depois do que me contou hoje... – Suspirou e amenizando seu tom, continuou – Escuta, eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você, tá legal? Você não pode agir como se fosse morrer só por ser uma situação difícil... Além disso, o Naoki te ama, sim! E tenho certeza que vai compreender e saber deixar todos os problemas para trás para estar com você nesse momento.

\- Ai Jiro, você tem me apoiado tanto nessa historia toda, obrigada! Eu não sei o que eu faria se você não quisesse me ajudar... E com um suspiro, limpou a ultima lágrima de seu rosto.

\- Ora querida não precisa agradecer, você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim desde aquela semana em que trabalhamos juntos, você vai ver como nós vamos superar essa fase, até mesmo com o Naoki vai acabar tudo bem...

-Tomara Jiro, tomara... Eu vou contar tudo pra ele hoje... Tudo que já fizemos juntos e espero que ele entenda o porque de não ter falado com ele antes...

Não conseguia mais ouvir aquilo, sabia que não era o melhor dos maridos, mas nada justificava a traição de Kotoko... E logo com Nishigaki! Se alguém tivesse lhe contado poderia dar o benefício da dúvida, mas dessa vez não era nada precipitado, ouviu da boca dela sobre deixá-lo e até mesmo abandonar a filha, que tipo de mulher ela era? Como pôde se enganar tanto? Ser tão idiota?! Como diabos ela queria que simplesmente entendesse o que eles fizeram juntos?!

-Irie-san, que ótimo encontrar você aqui, preciso que vá...

-Desculpe, enfermeira chefe – interrompeu imediatamente a mulher mais velha – mas eu não estou me sentindo bem e vou pra casa. - Sabia que não estava em condições de operar e nem mesmo de trabalhar na clínica, sendo sincero, se insistisse ia acabar matando alguém...

-Mas eu...

\- Eu vou pra casa! – Seu tom foi tão gélido que a mulher decidiu não retrucar mais nada...

Sentia como se seu coração houvesse se partido em mil pedaços... Entrou sem falar com sua mãe que, naquele horário, seria a única a estar em casa de qualquer maneira e trancou- se em seu quarto...

-Naoki? Querido, está tudo bem? – Sem surpresa, ouviu sua mãe chamando pela porta, embora menos de um minuto fosse um recorde até pra ela...

-Agora não mãe, conversamos depois!

-Naoki, o que aconteceu? Abra a porta!

-AGORA NÃO, MÃE! - Seu tom tão mais alto e agressivo que até Noriko, geralmente muito insistente, percebeu que era melhor deixar seu filho sozinho para refletir, ele a chamaria quando estivesse pronto...

Não imaginava que fosse possível sentir tanta dor, olhou para a mesa onde estava a fotografia dos dois que mais gostava: Sua mãe havia tirado escondida no dia em que anunciou seu casamento. Eles estavam no corredor, já de pijamas e Kotoko acabara de perguntar se ele tinha certeza de querer se casar com ela... Sua resposta imediata foi provocá-la, é claro (até hoje isso ainda era divertido), mas lembrava-se de ter achado fofo a forma como ela estava insegura, como se isso tudo fosse apenas um sonho do qual ela fosse acordar de repente, pois ela já acreditava que mesmo apesar de todos os seus esforços isso nunca aconteceria... Então ele a abraçou muito forte, e a verdade é que nunca havia se sentido tão livre e feliz, já quase a havia perdido naquele dia e nunca esqueceria o tempo que ficou esperando por ela na chuva, já que foi o mais longo e difícil de sua vida, tudo o que pensava era que sua Kotoko estava com outro homem, que ele poderia estar beijando ela e a abraçando contra si, dizendo as palavras que sabia que ela gostaria de ouvir... Beijos e abraços que deveriam ser apenas SEUS e palavras que apenas ELE deveria dizer a ela e ninguém mais... E o que mais doía é saber que tanto naquele dia como hoje, a culpa de tudo era sua: porque ela não estaria com outro se ele não fosse um grande idiota cego! E num rompante de raiva atirou a fotografia contra a porta, despedaçando a linda moldura que sua esposa havia comprado em pedaços...

Sentou-se na cama, seu olhar perdido no vazio, o chamavam de gênio e prodígio, mas o fato é que não importava sua inteligência, havia uma lição que apesar do exemplo de seus pais e de tudo que havia passado com Kotoko, nunca conseguiu aprender: Dar o devido valor a mulher que amava. A traição dela foi errada, mas sabia que pra ela procurar outro homem, era porque ele nunca tinha lhe dado a atenção que merecia. Ele havia falhado como marido, e dessa vez nem todo o amor que sentia por ela seria capaz de trazê-la de volta, porque ela já não o amava mais...

E então, o grande gênio Naoki Irie fez algo que nunca havia feito antes: Com a cabeça entre as mãos, num claro gesto de total desespero, ele chorou toda a mágoa, dor e arrependimento em seu coração.

 **N.A:** **E este foi o sétimo capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Ficou um pouco maior que o normal, porque se eu dividisse ia ficar sem sentido com o próximo e assim compensa um pouco a demora na postagem né?**

 **OBS: Eu não sou médica, nem mesmo sou da área da saúde, então se algum incrível profissional dessa área vir a ler esta humilde fanfic, por favor não se irrite com qualquer coisa errada que esteja escrita aqui, encarem como uma "licença poética" rsrsrs.**

 **Embora eu tenha feito muita pesquisa para escrever este capítulo, sempre pode ter escapado alga coisa né, então se sentirem quaisquer destes sintomas procurem um médico, nunca o google ;)**

 **Wi 1999:** **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic e prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível para aplacar nossas ansiedades (nem sempre sei o que vou fazer na historia e também fico ansiosa pelo fim do capítulo rsrsrsrs, deixo sempre a historia me levar).Espero que goste desse capítulo também, como sempre foi feito com muito carinho!**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Eu sei que vocês já conhecem o roteiro, eu dou a data pra postar, atraso, peço desculpas e prometo postar na data... Mas eu não consigo e volta tudo do começo** **Desculpem! É que a vida real não me deixa escrever o quanto eu queria... Mas dessa vez foram só três dias... No fundo, bem lá no fundo vocês ainda me amam né?** **S2**

 **Vocês lembram como eu tinha desistido do itálico? Bem, como eu disse no ultimo capítulo, estamos na reta final da história então precisei usar de novo para identificar tons diferentes no meio de uma frase ou pensamentos dos personagens (sem spoilers sobre quem), espero que não tenha ficado confuso...**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". E muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 17/04, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 8**

\- Então é isso Kotoko, vá pra casa e converse com sua família, amanhã às 08:00 quero você aqui pra fazermos uns exames finais e à tarde a gente já faz a cirurgia, ok?

\- Tão rápido assim? – Perguntou, surpresa.

\- Sim, é claro! Temos que ser o mais rápidos o possível, para não dar chance do aneurisma se romper... Por mim já faríamos hoje mesmo, mas acho melhor você se preparar psicologicamente e falar com todo mundo o que está acontecendo, principalmente com o Naoki... Mas lembre-se: você não pode ficar nervosa! Isso aumenta a pressão sanguínea e pode fazer os aneurismas se romperem... Então esse é nosso trato: se alguém te irritar ou você ficar nervosa ou ansiosa, você sai do cômodo e deixa a pessoa falando sozinha, certo?

-Tudo bem Jiro, combinado! Eu vou apenas falar com a enfermeira-chefe e...

-Não senhora! – Interrompeu o médico com uma voz gentil – Você vai direto pra casa, descansar. Eu mesmo falo com ela!

\- Obrigada, Jiro – Respondeu com um sorriso que quase lembrava seu natural, o que aqueceu o coração do médico e amigo, depois de vê-la chorando tanto...

-De nada... Ah Kotoko, eu quase esqueci – entregando um cartão a ela, continuou – Se você sentir qualquer coisa, principalmente dores de cabeça, pode ser dia ou noite... Me ligue imediatamente está bem? Não tire este cartão do bolso, ele pode salvar sua vida! Promete que não vai perdê-lo?

-Está bem, eu prometo! Em qual bolso mesmo eu o coloquei?– Disse a mulher em um tom que mostrava que apesar de tudo, estava se sentindo um pouco melhor ao ponto de fazer brincadeiras, e dando uma risadinha, complementou - Até amanhã!

-Até amanhã querida.

Mal havia fechado a porta do consultório, notou Keita vindo rápido em sua direção e sorriu ao notar o tom preocupado na voz de seu amigo quando ele perguntou "E então, como foi?"

-Complicado... Você sabe onde está o Naoki?

-Eu disse pra ele que você estaria aqui, mas a enfermeira chefe nos avisou que ele havia passado mal e que os pacientes dele de hoje deviam ser encaminhados para outros médicos, então acho que ele deve ter voltado pra casa... Mas a senhora não vai sair com essa não! Pode me falar, o que significa "complicado"?

-Significa aneurismas múltiplos – Deu uma risada triste e continuou –presente da mamãe... São bolhas de sangue no cérebro que quando se rompem causam derrame, como minha mãe faleceu por conta disso o Jiro acha que é hereditário...

-Eu sinto muito por isso Kotoko, mas pelo menos é algo que tem tratamento e é uma cirurgia simples, certo? Eu estava trabalhando com um paciente que tinha isso, ele saiu no mês passado sem complicações...

\- Pode até ser uma cirurgia simples Keita, mas minha mãe morreu por causa dela, depois de meses sofrendo... E só de pensar que há grande probabilidade da Mi-chan passar pela mesma coisa... – Sua voz tendo saído mais dura do que desejava, sentiu-se mal por tratar seu amigo daquela forma... Respirou fundo e continuou, seu tom quase normal, apesar da voz ainda vacilar um pouco por conta de suas emoções à flor da pele – Olha, obrigada por tentar me animar e desculpe por tudo isso, é que eu realmente não estou bem e tudo que eu quero é ir pra casa...

-Está tudo bem irmãzinha, não precisa pedir desculpas OK? – E com um sorriso triste, finalizou – Eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis pra você e estar com medo é muito normal nesse momento... Mas tente se lembrar que mesmo sua mãe não tendo conseguido, você descobriu a doença antes dela e isso te dá muito mais chances... Além disso, você é muito forte e tem muitos motivos pra lutar por sua vida! Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver!

Kotoko o abraçou como se fosse a última vez em que poderia fazer isso, o que cortou o coração de seu amigo no mesmo instante, mesmo assim ele decidiu não dizer mais nada e simplesmente retribuir o abraço da mesma forma... Depois despediu-se e foi para casa, agora preocupada não apenas com sua doença, mas também se perguntando o que havia acontecido com seu marido...

Não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo havia passado desde seu "ataque de nervos" – como decidiu chamar a única crise de choro que teve em sua vida... Conforme se acalmou, Naoki destrancou a porta de seu quarto (embora não houvesse saído do cômodo ou avisado sua mãe pois definitivamente não pretendia conversar com ela naquele momento), sentou-se ao lado da janela e observou a calmaria da rua e das pessoas que passavam, comportamento que contrastava em muito com a confusão em sua alma...

Viu seu irmão chegando em casa e também seu sogro saindo para o trabalho... Seu sogro, sabia que não poderia chamá-lo dessa forma por muito mais tempo, não depois de descobrir a traição de Kotoko... Com o fim iminente de seu casamento, perderia também o contato com o homem que havia se tornado seu segundo pai – cerrou os punhos com força por conta da raiva – apenas mais uma coisa para aumentar seu sofrimento, resultado direto dos atos de sua esposa...

Após mais algum tempo, percebeu que o objeto de seus pensamentos se aproximava a passos lentos de casa... Kotoko estava abatida e até meio despenteada, sentiu sua raiva aumentar ainda mais, talvez Nishigaki tenha providenciado essa aparência para ela... Uma vozinha mais racional em sua consciência gritou que se tivesse realmente acontecido algo entre os dois hoje, ela não voltaria tão cedo do trabalho (o que já era estranho por si só) e, principalmente, não estaria tão triste... Mas ele preferiu ignorá-la pois sabia que estava tão desesperado para acordar deste pesadelo que acreditaria em qualquer bobagem que pudesse justificar tudo isso, então havia decidido que assim que sua esposa entrasse no quarto, a confrontaria e diria que seu casamento estava acabado, independente do quanto ela tentasse se defender... Estava cansado ouvir mentiras!

Entrou em casa sentindo um pouco mais de confiança do que quando deixou o hospital, como sempre, tinha que pensar positivo! Jiro e Keita tinham razão, estava exagerando... A cirurgia era simples e sua família estava ao seu lado, além disso, por mais que Naoki não fosse o mais atencioso ou carinhoso dos maridos e até mesmo não a amasse mais, o conhecia bem o bastante pra saber que se importava com ela o suficiente para não abandoná-la nesse momento crítico.

-Voltou cedo pra casa, o que aconteceu? O pessoal finalmente percebeu que você é mais útil longe dos pacientes?

\- Para sua informação, eu cuido muito bem dos meus pacientes Yuki! E você? Chegou cedo da faculdade também, por acaso te expulsaram por ser muito chato?

-Na verdade, foi por ser muito inteligente. Tinha prova e como eu terminei rapidamente, saí cedo. Nada fora do normal na verdade... Não que você já tenha passado por isso não é mesmo? Finalizou com seu característico sorriso que dizia "Eu ganhei de novo!"

Kotoko então mostrou a língua para ele e começou a subir a escada, como se estivesse brava, mas na realidade a forma como ela e Yuki sempre se provocavam era apenas o jeito que os dois arrumaram de mostrar que gostavam um do outro e os dois sabiam desse "acordo de cavalheiros", mesmo sem nunca terem realmente conversado sobre isso... Pensando bem, a relação dos dois era bem esquisita...

E foi rindo deste pensamento que chegou em frente ao seu quarto... Sabia que Naoki estava ali pois o viu na janela e já se sentia mais nervosa do que deveria pelo combinado com Jiro, sua cabeça já começando a doer... Mesmo assim juntou toda sua coragem e respirando fundo, abriu a porta já com um sorriso e falou "Irie-kun, como você está? O pessoal do hospital disse que você veio cedo pra casa e eu fiquei preocupada..."

\- Você estava preocupada _comigo? "A essa altura do campeonato, acho difícil acreditar..."_

\- Hey, a nossa foto, o que houve com ela? – Começou a juntar os pedaços da moldura e a própria fotografia...

-Foi um pequeno _acidente_... – Disse em um tom gélido, como quando ela havia se declarado para ele a primeira vez, tanto anos atrás...

– Bem, depois compramos outra moldura então, embora seja realmente uma pena, essa era linda... _"Ele está tão estranho, parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão e além disso, nunca falou comigo nesse tom depois que casamos..."_ – E é claro que estou preocupada com você, afinal sou sua esposa! Me diga, como você está? Melhorou?

\- Eu estou bem Kotoko e você realmente deve ter coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar..." _Como por exemplo, como vai começar a me contar do seu amante..."_

" _Será que ele já sabe de tudo e está com raiva por eu não ter falado com ele antes? Ele é tão orgulhoso e não deve ter gostado nada de eu procurar outro médico..."_ Bem, realmente tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar Irie-kun, na verdade pra toda a família, mas achei melhor falar primeiro pra você...

-Ahh, aí está! Eu sabia que isso não ia demorar... Engraçado é como agora eu volto a ser " _Irie-kun"_ não é mesmo, Kotoko? – Sorriu de forma irônica, até mesmo amarga...

\- O que quer dizer? – Sentia seu nervosismo se intensificando a cada minuto, suas pernas mais fracas pela ansiedade...

-Você passa dias sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim, aí de repente, entra nesse quarto com um sorriso no rosto e age como se nada tivesse acontecido? Está óbvio que você fez algo muito errado Kotoko... Você definitivamente não sabe esconder seu jogo direito, porque eu até já sei o que você quer me contar... Eu ouvi sua " _conversinha_ " hoje de manhã com o Nishigaki! Não adianta mais mentir pra mim!

-Esconder meu jogo? Mentir? Do que está falando Naoki? E se você ouviu a conversa, porque diabos não entrou no consultório? O Jiro queria falar com você e eu precisava de você lá... – Sentiu-se magoada outra vez pelo comportamento de seu marido... Ele ouviu tudo e mesmo assim a deixou sozinha...

-Entrar lá? E atrapalhar a _festinha_ de vocês? Ahh não, obrigada! Até porque, pela sua aparência, eu teria apenas incomodado você e o _Jiro_ não é mesmo?

-Festinha? Naoki, você ainda está doente? Do que diabos você está falando? – Colocou a mão em sua têmpora e começou a massageá-la, tentando apaziguar a dor de cabeça cada vez mais forte... Sabia que estava na hora de sair do quarto mas queria, ou melhor, precisava contar tudo a ele...

-Eu já disse que sei de tudo, Kotoko! Pode parar com esse seu teatrinho ridículo... Eu sei que você está tendo um caso com o Nishigaki desde a minha viagem para aquele congresso! - Embora sua fala fosse calma e fria, seu olhar começava a trair a fachada de indiferença, não que Kotoko, nervosa como estava, percebesse isso...

-O que está dizendo Naoki? Ficou louco? – Ao contrário de seu marido, Kotoko já estava elevando a voz, tamanha surpresa pelas palavras de Naoki.

\- Olha, eu confesso que no início essa história até que me afetou um pouco, por conta da Kotomi – continuou no mesmo tom gélido e indiferente de antes– mas depois eu percebi que talvez fosse até melhor pois assim eu posso criá-la de uma forma que ela aprenda a ser uma mulher bem diferente da mãe... " _Espero que você saia desta casa tão machucada quanto eu estou, nem que eu tenha que mentir sobre tudo! Absolutamente tudo Kotoko!"_

\- Escuta Naoki, eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas nós estamos juntos a tempo suficiente pra você me conhecer melhor do que isso! Você tem que saber que eu jamais abandonaria você e a Kotomi pra ficar com outro homem, eu amo vocês! _Amo_ _você_! Mesmo com todos os problemas que estamos passando, eu jamais faria algo assim! Porque você não senta e eu te conto tudo com calma? – Disse no tom mais paciente e esperançoso que conseguiu encontrar...

-Eu realmente não preciso ouvir mais mentiras e definitivamente não faço questão dos detalhes sórdidos, Kotoko. Porque você não faz as malas e vai embora desta casa antes da Kotomi chegar? Eu darei a ela o seu adeus! - Disse no mesmo tom de Kotoko, porem a diferença latente era a ironia em suas palavras...

\- Eu jamais me afastaria da nossa filha! Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou? – Estava começando a piorar muito, sentia-se tonta, então apoiou-se na cômoda onde ficava a foto dos dois que ela percebeu, _ele_ havia quebrado...

\- Quem é você?! Não sei ao certo, mas apostaria naquele tipo de mulher que adora ter algo proibido, eu era inalcançável para você na escola então resolveu me infernizar até que me casei com você por pena, agora que o Nishigaki casou você decidiu ir atrás dele, mas acho que você não vai fazer ele se separar Kotoko...

-Naoki, você está indo longe demais! – Dessa vez já estava realmente gritando, sentia seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, como se fosse explodir, ia desmaiar... _"Eu preciso sair daqui..."_

\- Você é que foi longe demais Kotoko, quando decidiu se tornar essa mulherzinha mentirosa e imoral! Você é que passou dos limites quando resolveu se relacionar com outro homem sendo casada! Eu sabia que tínhamos nossos problemas mas sempre achei que o seu amor fosse o suficiente por nós dois, achei que se te respeitasse e confiasse em você, mesmo não te amando seríamos felizes... Mas eu estava errado, não é mesmo? Você me decepcionou Kotoko, não é nada do que eu pensei que fosse... Não é nada mais do que uma vagab...

Antes mesmo de terminar a palavra, já estava com a marca vermelha da mão de Kotoko em seu rosto, e quando olhou para sua esposa, segurando – se na porta do quarto, com lágrimas que já escorriam por seu rosto e uma expressão de dor da qual ele jamais se esqueceria, sabia que tinha acabado... Sua família, seu casamento e principalmente, o amor de sua esposa por ele... Estava acabado.

\- PRA MIM ACABOU NAOKI! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! Abriu a porta e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás... Mas não depressa o suficiente para não escutar as ultimas palavra de seu marido para ela: "Para que me serviria o amor de uma mulher como você?" E foi com essa frase na cabeça que desceu as escadas e correu para fora de casa, para longe da dor... para longe dele...

Mal sabia pra onde estava indo, só sabia que havia falado sério dessa vez... "Como pôde fazer isso comigo Naoki? Eu odeio você! Por tudo: por esquecer nosso aniversário, por não vir atrás de mim, por não se desculpar direito e por não perceber que estou doente... - Sentia-se ainda mais tonta e enjoada, sua cabeça doendo como nunca antes, precisava ficar calma antes que tudo piorasse... Mas só conseguia pensar nele... "Odeio você por pensar que eu poderia traí-lo ou me afastar da Kotomi, te odeio por não me ouvir e mais ainda por tudo que me disse... - Seu corpo não a aguentava mais, sentiu uma pontada muito forte e aguda em sua cabeça e caiu no chão, tremendo... Mas acima de tudo Naoki, te odeio por você me fazer te amar até a morte, porque mesmo com tudo isso, eu ainda te amo... E foi com este último pensamento e diversas imagens de seus amigos e familiares passando por sua cabeça que Kotoko deu adeus e fechou os olhos, sentindo toda a dor finalmente ir embora... Em um ultimo esforço, colocou a mão no bolso para pegar o cartão que seu amigo e medico havia lhe dado, mas já não tinha forças nem para tirá-lo do bolso...

Yuki viu sua cunhada passando correndo e chorando pela sala para sair de casa e antes que sua mãe tivesse que passar outra noite em claro por conta do "casal do ano", colocou seu sapato e foi atrás dela - "Ninguém merece esses dois, só posso rezar pra não ficar com uma louca feito essa nem ser um idiota como meu irmão..." Continuou correndo atrás de Kotoko, mas nada o havia preparado para o que viu ao virar a esquina: Sua cunhada, sua amiga estava caída no chão... Correu até ela, e apoiou a cabeça em seu braço, enquanto já ligava para uma ambulância...

-Aguenta firme Kotoko, o socorro está a caminho... – O silêncio foi sua resposta e assustado pela condição de sua cunhada, Yuki começou a analisar como ela estava e percebeu que a mão dela estava no bolso da calça... "Jeito estranho de cair..." e sem entender exatamente o significado daquilo, começou a vasculhar o bolso e encontrou um cartão do hospital - ""Romajiro Nishigaki, cirurgião-chefe"... Já ouvi esse nome antes..." Pegando novamente seu celular, discou o número no cartão, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Kotoko...

-Moshi! Moshi! Nishigaki falando...

-Oy, Dr. Romajiro Nishigaki? Do hospital Tonan?

\- Isso mesmo, quem fala?

-Dr., meu nome é Yuki Irie, sou irmão do Naoki e cunhado da Kotoko...

"Merda, pela urgência na voz dele..." – Sei quem você é Yuki, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Kotoko, não é?

-Sim! Acho que eles brigaram e ela saiu correndo pra fora de casa, eu a segui pra ter certeza que ficaria bem mas quando a alcancei ela já estava desmaiada na calçada... No momento não há sangramento em nenhum lugar mas não sei se bateu a cabeça... Eu já chamei uma ambulância, mas preciso avisar o que aconteceu pra minha família... – Sua voz estava um pouco rouca e não demonstrava a confiança que lhe era comum...

-Você é muito esperto Yuki, vai salvar a vida dela... Me escute: é muito importante que você se mantenha calmo como está agora até o final, OK? Quando a ambulância chegar, diga a eles que tragam ela pra cá porque eu já tenho uma equipe cirúrgica preparada... Pode deixar que eu ligo para o Naoki e aviso tudo... Combinado?

-Combinado! – Sua voz um pouco menos trêmula agora que tudo estava progredindo...

Nishigaki despediu-se e imediatamente discou o número de seu amigo "Eu sou mesmo um idiota irresponsável, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Devia ter internado ela de manhã mesmo, se ela morrer agora, vou carregar a culpa disso para sempre... Mas porque diabos esses dois brigaram num momento desses? Nem o Naoki poderia ser tão insensível, dado o estado da Kotoko..."

-Moshi! Moshi!

-Irie? Sou eu, Jiro, preciso que você...

-O que você quer Nishigaki? -Interrompeu bruscamente o jovem medico - Ou será que a Kotoko já te ligou e você resolveu tentar defendê-la?

\- Do que você está falando, Naoki?

-Eu já sei que vocês dois tem um caso Nishigaki! E não adianta negar, eu ouvi a conversa de vocês hoje de manhã... Ouvi ela dizendo que ia me abandonar pra ficar com você e...

-Então foi por isso que vocês brigaram? - Agora foi a vez de Nishigaki interromper, o treinamento sobre como dar notícias difíceis às famílias dos pacientes completamente esquecido, tamanha raiva que sentia pelo motivo sem sentido da briga que poderia levar Kotoko à morte – Ela estava falando sobre abandonar você sim, mas no sentido de morrer, seu grande imbecil!

-O quê? – A respiração de Naoki suspensa pela implicação do que estava ouvindo... – Isso é mentira!

\- Mentira? Então venha até o hospital e eu te mostro os exames Naoki: Ela tem aneurismas múltiplos, do mesmo modo que a mãe dela teve...

\- Eu... Eu... Não sabia... Porque ela não me contou?

\- Nós confirmamos hoje de manhã, porque diabos acha que eu te chamaria no meu consultório?!... – Naoki ouviu o suspiro cansado de seu amigo – Escuta, seu irmão já está com ela na ambulância vindo pra cá e eu tenho que me preparar para a cirurgia, então por favor pegue sua família e venha para o hospital o mais rápido o possível, preciso de alguém aqui para assinar qualquer autorização que se faça necessária, entendeu?

-Sim, é claro...

Ouviu o outro lado da linha ficar mudo e enquanto encarava o celular deslizou ao chão sentindo as pernas vacilarem, ocas de pavor... "Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?"

 **N.A:** **E este foi o oitavo capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Espero que vocês não me matem, e que a sinopse da história faça sentido agora rsrsrsrs... Não darei spoilers sobre o estado da Kotoko, então rezem por ela...**

 **OBS (Repetida): Eu não sou médica, nem mesmo sou da área da saúde, então se algum incrível profissional dessa área vir a ler esta humilde fanfic, por favor não se irrite com qualquer coisa errada que esteja escrita aqui, encarem como uma "licença poética" rsrsrs.**

 **Wi 1999:** **Que bom que gostou do último capítulo! Espero que goste desse também, particularmente achei que ficou bom!**

 **KeithSena:** **Fico feliz por ter gostado do ultimo capítulo. Concordo com você, Naoki baka, agiu precipitado!**

 **Impala67: ****Muito obrigada por todos os seus reviews e por passar a acompanhar a história! É sempre feito com carinho pra vocês, e são seus reviews que me fazem continuar!** **.**

 **Calma que não vou descansar até finalizar a história rsrsrs (mais uns dois capítulos, eu acho). E quanto a ele se justificar com ela, bem, vamos torcer porque agora está difícil** **...**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Desculpem pessoal é que as coisas andam corridas, e esse capítulo ficou mais longo do que eu planejava (então levou mais tempo pra revisar do que eu pensei)... Fora que é só chegar no fim que parece que tem mais um monte de coisa legal pra incrementar hehehe... Mas ta melhor né?! Desta vez foram só 2 dias**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". E muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 30/04, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 9**

" _Ela estava falando sobre abandonar você sim, mas no sentido de morrer, seu grande imbecil!" –_ As palavras de seu amigo (se é que Nishigaki ainda o considerava assim) repetiam-se sem parar em sua cabeça... Como pôde ser tão cego? Tão estúpido? Se ela morresse... Não! Não podia cogitar esta hipótese, não estava pronto pra ela...

-Naoki? Me desculpe querido, mas eu vi a Kotoko-chan e o seu irmão saírem correndo de casa... Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo?

-Eu te conto no carro, mã , se arrume que em 10 minutos estamos indo para o hospital... – Disse Naoki, saindo do torpor em que estava desde a ligação há o que? Cinco minutos? Dez minutos? Não sabia... Tudo que passava por sua mente era que Kotoko tinha que viver, ou sua própria existência não fazia mais sentido...

-Hospital? Porque vamos ao hospital? – Respondeu Noriko, alarmada.

-No carro eu te explico mãe... - Levantou-se e foi ao quarto de sua filha, separou duas mudas de roupas e pegou alguns brinquedos que sabia que ela gostava mais. Noriko o acompanhava de perto, observando seus movimentos... -E pra que levar essas coisas? Não está planejando levar a Kotomi também não é?

-Mãe, no carro eu te falo tudo, agora pegue o que você precisa pra sair... "Deus, será que ela nunca escuta?"

-Mas Naoki eu...

-Mãe, agora você só tem mais cinco minutos pra estar naquele carro ou eu vou sem você! – interrompeu-a olhando no relógio.

-Mas filho...

\- Quatro minutos...

Vendo que seu filho falava sério, Noriko bufou e saiu correndo pra pegar sua bolsa, enquanto Naoki já descia as escadas com as chaves do carro na mão, só pra voltar em seguida ao seu quarto e pegar a foto que sua esposa havia guardado de volta em cima da cômoda, colocando-a no bolso da camisa que usava, próximo a seu coração...

-Mas eu não entendo Keita, porque ela não contou nada disso pra gente antes?

-Concordo com a Marina, nós não somos amigas dela?–Disse Motoki com voz magoada.

\- Meninas, calma! Isso já não faz mais diferença! Agora o que nós precisamos é decidir quem vai acompanhar a cirurgia! Além disso, ela deve ter tido suas razões para não falar nada...

-Tomoko tem razão, meninas... – Disse o "único" homem do grupo – E ela não disse nada antes porque não tinha certeza e não queria que o boato de sua doença se espalhasse por aí e preocupasse o Dr. Irie e nós mesmos... E quanto a quem deve participar da cirurgia, creio que deva ser quem tem mais experiência nesse tipo de caso, ou seja, eu.

\- Nada disso Keita! Devemos tirar a sorte, pois todos somos preparados para acompanhar a operação! – Respondeu Motoki.

-E eu acho que todos vocês vão ficar na sala de espera, como todas as pessoas próximas da Sra. Irie.

-Enfermeira-chefe?! – Disseram os quatro enfermeiros em uníssono.

\- Vocês todos sabem muito bem que pessoas próximas do paciente não podem participar de procedimentos assim, pois podem entrar em pânico e tomar decisões erradas!

-Mas enfermeira chefe, nós somos treinados para sermos frios em situações de emergência! Nós podemos ajudar!

-Muito bem srta. Marina, pode me dizer em qual paciente deveria estar trabalhando nesse minuto? Não? Algum de vocês? – Observando a falta de resposta, continuou – Pois é, se já estão tão nervosos só sabendo que ela está na ambulância à ponto de não perceberem que seu turno já acabou e vocês não tem mais pacientes hoje, como vão participar de uma cirurgia em que terão de ver a cabeça dela sendo aberta? E se tiver complicações? Precisaremos de respostas imediatas, não lágrimas... –Suspirou, e vendo como todos estavam abalados continuou – Olha, eu sei que sou dura com vocês, mas é porque gosto de todos e quero que cresçam... Essa situação não é mais fácil pra mim do que pra vocês... Definitivamente ninguém aqui vai entrar naquela sala de operações, mas acho que podem ser muito úteis dando apoio pra família dela, não apenas como enfermeiros, mas principalmente como amigos...

\- Você está certa enfermeira-chefe, mas se houver algo mais em que possamos ajudar, por favor, nos diga! – Respondeu Keita, com um meio sorriso.

E vendo que as outras já começavam a falar entre si sobre como animar à família de Kotoko e principalmente, quem animaria o Dr. Naoki, a enfermeira-chefe saiu para realmente montar a equipe para a operação...

Naoki já havia dado a partida no carro quando sua mãe apareceu na garagem, ainda ofegante ao entrar...

\- Será que agora você pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – Seu tom irritado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não, primeiro ligue para o papai e diga pra ele encontrar com a gente no hospital, depois ligue para o Oji-san* e diga que vamos passar no restaurante em quinze minutos para pegá-lo porque a Kotoko vai fazer uma cirurgia de emergência e é melhor estarmos todos no hospital... E antes que você me pergunte, assim que todo mundo estiver junto eu explico tudo de uma vez...

Noriko simplesmente obedeceu sem questionar, nunca tinha visto seu filho tão sério e, considerando a personalidade de Naoki, isso já dizia muita coisa... Além disso, não pretendia começar uma discussão na velocidade em que ele estava dirigindo, não era tão corajosa...

E então, após passarem na escola de Kotomi (que por sorte estava dormindo devido ao horário) e no restaurante de Shigeo, Naoki explicou aos dois o que estava acontecendo, fazendo o possível para que a pequena não acordasse:

-Ela está passando pelo mesmo problema que a mãe: aneurismas múltiplos, são bolhas de sangue que se formam no cérebro e caso se rompam, como parece ser o caso, causam derrame... O Yuki já está com ela na ambulância e à essa hora eles já devem ter chegado no hospital... " _Desculpem por esta meia verdade, mas minha consciência definitivamente não precisa de ajuda pra gritar que a mulher que eu amo possivelmente vai morrer por minha culpa..."_

\- Isso não é possível... - Disse Shigeo, subitamente pálido - Os médicos me disseram que não havia risco de isso acontecer com ela Naoki, que não era hereditário...

\- Oji-san, a medicina não era tão avançada na época, eles não sabiam...

\- Eu devia ter obrigado aquela menina a ir ao médico ontem mesmo, o Yuki é que estava certo... Mas eu pensei que fosse só preocupação ou com sorte, outro netinho, mas isso...

\- Eu não sabia que ela tinha passado mal, quando foi que isso aconteceu?

-Ontem de madrugada, nós não sabíamos onde você estava e ela já estava até organizando tudo pra irmos atrás de você quando a Chris ligou... Depois disso, ela não aguentava nem subir a escada, o Yuki teve que praticamente carregá-la... Sabe, ela até tentou fingir que não era nada demais antes da Chris ligar pra deixarmos ela ir te procurar também, mas estava na cara que não estava se sentindo bem...

O silêncio no carro era total, Naoki apertava o volante com tanta força que as pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas... Em nenhum momento da conversa tinha tido coragem de olhar para seu sogro, pois agora sabia por experiência própria o que ele tinha passado anos atrás e só de imaginar passar por tudo isso com Kotomi já o aterrorizava como nenhuma outra coisa no mundo poderia... Existem coisas que as pessoas só entendem depois de se tornarem pais ou maridos: uma delas é o verdadeiro medo de perder alguém, e saber que era o responsável por seu sogro enfrentar aquele inferno pela segunda vez em sua vida apenas piorava o seu próprio inferno particular...

Estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que pôde encontrar e abriu o porta-malas para pegar as coisas de Kotomi quando ouviu o toque de seu celular: era uma mensagem de Yuki...

" _Estamos no hospital, ela já foi levada para ser "preparada para a cirurgia", foi o termo utilizado. Estou na sala de espera do setor C-13 com as amigas barulhentas dela, que disseram que a cirurgia vai ser aqui perto. Ela estava muito pálida, venha rápido!"_

Sentiu seu coração perder algumas batidas ao ler a última frase... – Recebi uma mensagem do Yuki, a Kotoko já está indo para a cirurgia... V

Venham comigo, eu já sei onde ele está...

Seguiram todo o caminho ainda em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos... Shigeo levava Kotomi no colo, que ainda dormia, enquanto Naoki levava os brinquedos da menina e sua mãe carregava apenas sua bolsa. Seguiram por alguns corredores até finalmente chegarem à sala de espera C-13.

Era uma sala pequena que atendia apenas um centro cirúrgico com duas salas para operação, como Naoki bem conhecia. As paredes eram pintadas de um verde bem claro na metade inferior e branco na parte superior. Na frente da sala havia uma pequena recepção onde uma jovem enfermeira atendia, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar seu nome... Era algo como Kazuki ou Kazumi, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, poderia até ser algo totalmente diferente como Sayuri, a verdade é que ele não tinha ideia do nome dela e naquele momento também não se importava...

No outro lado da sala haviam dois vasos de plantas (um em cada canto) e um sofá para três pessoas em cada uma das paredes, onde se encontravam Yuki e Keita, sentados em silêncio no sofá da direita enquanto Marina, Motoki e Tomoko estavam no da esquerda conversando sobre como seria o procedimento pelo qual sua amiga passaria... Havia ainda uma pequena mesa de vidro com revistas no centro da sala, próxima dos três sofás, onde Naoki despejou as coisas de sua filha e sem trocar uma palavra sequer com ninguém, entrou na sala "1", pois sabia que Nishigaki costumava solicitá-la para operações deste tipo...

\- Onde ela está? _Como_ ela está?

Nishigaki estava fazendo a higienização pré-cirúrgica e não se incomodou em olhar para o jovem médico em nenhum momento e, embora sua voz claramente ainda carregasse muita raiva, respondeu no tom mais profissional que conseguiu - Está sendo preparada para a cirurgia então, por favor, fique na sala de espera como o familiar de qualquer outro paciente Naoki.

-Eu quero participar da cirurgia Jiro...

-Pff! E eu quero ser a rainha da Inglaterra! Não vai acontecer Naoki, pode esquecer...

-Ela não é um " _paciente qualquer"_ e você sabe disso! Eu preciso estar naquela sala!

-Você precisava estar no meu consultório hoje de manhã...

\- Droga Jiro, por favor me deixe estar com ela, mesmo que eu não participe da cirurgia, ao menos me deixe ficar na sala...

\- Inferno Naoki – gritou o outro médico, finalmente encarando o jovem – Não me venha com " _Jiro, por favor"_ agora! Um caso? Você achou que eu estava tendo um _caso_ com ela? _Sério mesmo?_ Você, de todas as pessoas deste lugar, era o único de quem eu jamais esperaria isso! Era o único que não tinha o direito de pensar isso! Você acompanhou a porcaria que foi a minha vida nos últimos anos, acha mesmo que eu trairia a nossa amizade e, acima de tudo minha esposa depois de tudo que passamos?! E a Kotoko?! A mulher é louca por você desde sempre e eu acompanhei quase tudo que ela passou nas suas mãos, ainda assim você acha que ela jogaria tudo que os dois construíram juntos no lixo pra ter um caso comigo? Isso nem sequer faz sentido seu idiota!

-Eu sei disso tá bom?! Já sei que fui um imbecil, orgulhoso e ridículo OK? – Gritou Naoki de volta, depois suspirou e com a voz mais calma, continuou – Eu não me surpreenderia se ela não quiser nem olhar pra mim quando acordar, porque é só uma questão de tempo Jiro, ela _vai_ ficar bem, ela _tem_ que ficar bem... Então por favor, me deixa ficar na sala ok?! Tem câmeras lá dentro e todos verão que eu não estou participando da cirurgia... Eu fico em uma cadeira no canto, pode ser? Eu só quero poder estar o mais próximo dela possível nesse momento... _Por favor, Jiro..._

Nishigaki respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a calma também – Escuta Naoki, como a cirurgia seria amanhã eu pedi ao Dr. Takemura pra trocarmos os plantões e assim ele faria a operação, mas como o aneurisma se rompeu precisamos fazer isso hoje, só que mesmo que conseguíssemos avisá-lo, ele nunca chegaria aqui a tempo... Foi por isso que eu não pensei duas vezes antes de mandar seu irmão trazê-la pra cá para que eu mesmo fizesse a cirurgia... Mas você sabe muito bem que o Conselho de Ética está na minha cola e operar uma pessoa tão próxima como a Kotoko provavelmente vai encerrar a minha carreira de vez! E se você estiver naquela sala, vai encerrar a sua também! Eu sei que jamais vou me arrepender dessa decisão, principalmente porque é da vida da Kotoko que estamos falando, mas você ainda tem um grande caminho pela frente em sua carreira e condená-la por conta de um sentimento de culpa não é uma decisão sábia...

-Carreira?! Jiro, nesse momento eu não ligo a mínima pra minha carreira! Se o Conselho me proibir de exercer medicina eu vou trabalhar com meu pai na Pandai, com meu sogro no restaurante dele ou em qualquer outra coisa, tanto faz... Se ela estiver viva e eu tiver uma chance de fazer ela me perdoar, nada mais me importa... E se algo acontecer a ela, a minha vida já vai estar acabada de qualquer maneira... Eu vou estar aqui para a Kotomi por mais alguns anos, mas quando ela for capaz de tomar as próprias decisões, minha existência não terá mais sentido sem a Kotoko por perto...

-Sinto muito Naoki mas como seu ex-professor, chefe e, ainda que tudo que eu queria nesse momento é quebrar sua cara, seu amigo, não posso permitir que faça isso...

-Não diga isso Jiro, por favor... E se fosse a _sua_ esposa lá dentro? Se fosse a Sakura você não ia querer acompanhar a operação também?

Nishigaki coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e Naoki sorriu: sabia que tinha ganhado a discussão pois seu amigo sempre fazia isso antes de ceder sobre qualquer assunto difícil...

-Você é um pé no saco, sabia disso Naoki? Avise sua família, se arrume e entre na sala, eu vou começar com você lá dentro ou não, então é melhor ser rápido!

-Obrigada Jiro! Significa muito pra mim...

\- Tá bem Naoki, mas vou deixar algumas coisas claras: A) Eu ainda estou com muita raiva de você! B) Você não vai nem cogitar a hipótese de chegar perto da mesa de operações e C) Se qualquer coisa der errado, você vai sair de lá imediatamente ou eu vou chamar alguém que tire você da sala à força, entendeu? Essa operação já é difícil o suficiente sem um marido histérico do meu lado colocando ainda mais pressão em cima de mim... Fui claro?

-Como água, Jiro...

-Dr. Nishigaki? – Era a enfermeira que estava na recepção, reconheceu Naoki - A enfermeira-chefe pediu pra eu avisar que a paciente está pronta e a equipe já está na sala...

\- Obrigada Riza, estou indo! – Acompanhou a mulher até a porta e, sem se virar, disse - Naoki, eu prometo que vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para salvá-la, só espero não decepcionar a nós dois... – E saiu antes que Naoki pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

Respirou fundo, pegou seu celular e enviou uma mensagem para seu irmão: _"Consegui que me deixassem acompanhar a cirurgia, que deve levar em torno de quatro horas... O procedimento é simples, porém o estado dela é frágil. Obrigado por cuidar dela como eu deveria ter feito, você salvou a vida dela! Assim que tiver notícias eu aviso."_ Ficou olhando a tela do celular até que a confirmação de entrega da mensagem foi exibida, de jeito nenhum ia se permitir cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Com rapidez e cuidado, executou todos os procedimentos de preparação pré-cirúrgicos e entrou na pequena sala, onde o grupo de médicos e enfermeiros já rodeava o corpo imóvel de sua esposa, monitorando sinais vitais e auxiliando Nishigaki a realizar os primeiros cortes com o bisturi.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava no canto da sala e possibilitava uma visão de lado para a maca, cruzou braços na altura do peito e observou o pequeno cronômetro digital que estava na parede contrária da sala, marcando que já haviam transcorrido quarenta minutos do início da operação... O som cadenciado do monitor que indicava a frequência cardíaca de Kotoko invadia a sala e o acalmava um pouco... _"Vai dar tudo certo... Ela vai ficar bem!"_

O maldito cronômetro marcava agora duas horas e meia desde o início da cirurgia e, para Naoki, parecia que nada estava acontecendo... Observava a tudo e a todos, enquanto continuava repetindo seu mantra mental sem sequer perceber _"Ela vai ficar bem... Ela vai ficar bem..."_ O fato de que ninguém esboçava reação a nada demonstrava o quanto todos estavam compenetrados em suas tarefas, e embora tudo parecesse correr normalmente, sua experiência lhe dizia que o fato de tudo _parecer_ bem dificilmente significava que tudo estava _realmente_ bem, e a falta de pistas sobre o que estava de fato acontecendo o estava levando à loucura... Como se em resposta aos seus pensamentos, os "bips" que marcavam a antes cadenciada freqüência cardíaca de Kotoko, começaram a aumentar rápida e significativamente, levando Naoki a levantar da cadeira e sibilar um _"Por favor, não...",_ seu próprio coração batendo como se fosse sair pela boca.

-Preparem 200mg de lidocaína, mas não apliquem ainda... Naoki, você tem cinco segundos para sentar ou vai sair da sala – Disse Nishigaki, sem tirar os olhos do procedimento que estava fazendo no cérebro de Kotoko... "Finalmente encontrei os malditos aneurismas! Força querida, você consegue..." – pensou enquanto afastava os instrumentos e observava o monitor...

– Lidocaína pronta!

\- Não aplique, ela vai estabilizar... - Os batimentos cada vez mais rápidos, mesmo depois de Nishigaki se afastar...

\- Pressão sanguínea subindo, Dr. nós precisamos aplicar agora!

\- Espere mais um pouco, se aplicarmos isso agora podemos ter problemas depois... Ela vai conseguir, eu sei que vai!

E como se ouvisse a fé que seu amigo tinha nela, o coração de Kotoko começou a desacelerar, arrancando suspiros de alívio e alguns "graças à Deus" dos presentes...

"Maldição Kotoko, não faça isso comigo..." Só agora Naoki soltou a respiração que nem percebeu que estava prendendo, jogando-se novamente em sua cadeira, esfregou o rosto com as mãos a fim de aliviar a tensão...

Observou seu antigo professor, o homem era mesmo um cirurgião brilhante e um ser humano ainda mais incrível... Sabia que não era fácil operar alguém próximo pela experiência que teve com uma antiga colega de faculdade, Matsumoto Yuko... Foi sua primeira intervenção cirúrgica, quando era apenas um interno e, ainda que não a visse há muito tempo, a pressão que sentira por saber que era a vida de uma amiga em suas mãos tinha sido terrível... A cirurgia era simples e transcorreu sem problemas, mesmo assim lembrava-se claramente do quanto estava nervoso e como tinha sido ríspido com a equipe, praticamente gritando ordens para todos... Sabia que todos haviam relevado o tratamento que receberam por conta dele ser tão novo e, principalmente, porque ao mesmo tempo em que fazia a cirurgia, Kotoko estava dando à luz a sua filha e mesmo que ela tivesse concordado, sempre sentiu-se culpado por não estar com ela naquele momento, afinal havia prometido... Mas isso não importava mais, a verdade é que não era bom com pessoas e por muito tempo não entendia porque suas operações eram bem sucedidas mas todos detestavam trabalhar com ele... Até que Nishigaki o chamou para acompanhar uma de suas cirurgias: Ele era sempre calmo e sereno, sua voz possuía um tom de comando gentil que não abria brechas para especulações e questionamentos, mas não era bruto ou rude: era o comando de alguém experiente que sabia que a vida de outra pessoa dependia de sua agilidade e de sua equipe, e ele deixava isso claro para todos. Não importava a complexidade da cirurgia, ele nunca perdia a calma e sempre passava confiança e otimismo a todos, que trabalhavam de forma rápida e leve... Além disso, diferente de muitos médicos que vira por aí, como responsável pela cirurgia ele sempre assumia os erros sozinho e compartilhava os acertos com a equipe frente à diretoria do hospital, sempre protegendo aqueles próximo a si...

Tinha certeza que por toda essa lealdade e pela ligação especial que tinha com Kotoko, embora Naoki ainda não entendesse ou gostasse dessa amizade tão repentina, sabia que devia estar sendo difícil pra ele fazer uma cirurgia tão delicada, e mesmo assim ele se comportava como sempre: calmo e controlado. Romajiro Nishigaki era, sem dúvida, o melhor cirurgião que conhecia, incluindo a si mesmo nesse levantamento.

O som do monitor novamente apitando de forma cadenciada o tranquilizava e o ditado "cuidado com aquilo que deseja" veio à sua mente, ele achou ótimo que tudo agora estivesse tranquilo...

Olhou novamente o rosto calmo e sereno de sua esposa, não fosse o ambiente em que estavam poderia até mesmo dizer que ela estava dormindo... Infelizmente o fato dela estar em uma maca com pessoas observando-a e mexendo em seu cérebro o tempo todo, dificultava muito para assimilar esta imagem como algo positivo para tentar se acalmar... Só agora tinha notado que haviam raspado seu lindo cabelo... É claro que sabia que isso seria necessário, mas o medo e a preocupação não haviam deixado que ele prestasse atenção nisso antes. Ela ia ficar muito brava quando acordasse e Nishigaki provavelmente apanharia – Sorriu antes este pensamento, quase podia ver Kotoko, sempre tão alegre e animada, batendo de forma brincalhona e infantil no braço de seu amigo. Era realmente uma pena que o tivessem cortado, adorava o cheiro de morango que vinha do cabelo dela devido ao shampoo que usava... Adorava dormir abraçado à ela, inalando aquele perfume delicioso a noite toda...

Começou a lembrar de tudo o que passaram durante os anos e sorriu - Quando ela se declarou a primeira vez, com aquela carta cheia de erros... Como ela chorou por "arruinar" seu futuro no dia do vestibular para Tóquio... O primeiro beijo na graduação e o segundo no verão... Aquela droga de dia em que decidiu se casar com Chris pelo bem da empresa e de seu pai e como se sentiu quando ela o abraçou e chorou as lágrimas que ele não soltava pelo sonho que estava abandonando... O pior e melhor dia da sua vida, quando soube que ela ia se casar com outro e quando ela "aceitou" se casar com ele, mesmo depois de tudo que ele a havia feito passar... Agradecia todas os dias por ela ser tão determinada, afinal, passar cinco anos correndo atrás dele erava prova de que ela tinha que ser _muito_ apaixonada... Mas nada o tinha preparado para a primeira vez em que ela saiu de casa... Quando Keita a pediu em namoro na frente de toda a faculdade, achou que a tinha perdido para sempre... Nunca se esqueceria de como entrou em desespero ao vê-la olhando para o colega, sem resposta para as coisas horríveis que ele dizia, porque todos, incluindi ele mesmo, sabiam que aquilo era verdade... Os ciúmes o haviam cegado de tal forma que não percebia como a estava machucando, aquela raiva o enlouquecendo todas as vezes em que ela dizia "O Keita isso" ou "O Keita aquilo"... Fosse outra mulher teria se apaixonado pelo maldito enfermeiro... Mas não a sua Kotoko, sua gentil e apaixonada esposa jamais amaria outro homem... Jamais o abandonaria, e era por isso que tinha certeza... _"Ela vai ficar bem... Ela vai ficar bem..."_

"Que estranho, nenhum dos aneurismas está rompido... Isso é ótimo e tudo o mais, mas porque diabos ela desmaiou? Quer saber, isso realmente não importa agora! Vou colocar os malditos clipes e depois a gente pensa nisso... Ao menos o cérebro dela está totalmente preservado e ela vai viver pra me importunar outro dia – Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto colocava o primeiro clipe...

\- Primeiro clipe foi OK pessoal! Iniciando o segundo... – Não tinha certeza se estava falando para a equipe ou apenas para acalmar seu amigo, que estava tão absorto em pensamentos que provavelmente nem o ouvira, ele podia ser péssimo demonstrando seus sentimentos, mas era inegável que a amava...

-Segundo clipe OK pessoal, iniciando o último... – "As coisas vão ficar bem, mas o idiota vai me pagar um ótimo almoço por tudo isso, além de me arrumar um emprego no tal restaurante quando isso acabar e eu for demitido, é claro... – Terceiro clipe OK! Vamos dar alguns minutos para ter certeza que o corpo dela não vai reagir, e aí... – De repente, os monitores começavam a apitar e mostrar que os sinais vitais de Kotoko estavam parando...

-A pressão está caindo, estamos perdendo batimentos doutor...

\- 100mg de epinefrina, agora!

-Não deixa ela morrer Jiro, por favor! - Naoki já estava de pé novamente, observando tudo o mais próximo o possível sem atrapalhar a equipe...

-Aplicando agora! Batimentos ainda caindo...

 _-Ela não pode morrer, por favor, não a deixe morrer..._

-Preparem o desfibrilador... E alguém tira o Naoki daqui!

-O quê? Não! Não faça isso comigo Jiro! Não me tira daqui agora... – Naoki gritava enquanto um dos enfermeiros já começava a arrastá-lo para fora da sala...

-Dr., os batimentos continuam caindo, ela não vai aguentar!

\- Mais 100mg de epinefrina! O desfibrilador está pronto?

\- Sim, tudo pronto!

-Jiro, me deixa ajudar! – Naoki, que havia se desvencilhado do enfermeiro, estava ao lado do médico mais velho, que simplesmente o ignorou...

-Tirem ele daqui, agora! – A voz de Nishigaki, diferente de Naoki, estava calma e confiante, o que não expressava nem de longe o que se passava em sua alma...

O monitor de frequência cardíaca de Kotoko agora emitia um som fino e contínuo, gelando a alma de todos os presentes... Naoki, que já estava novamente na porta, voltou-se com força contra o enfermeiro que o levava, mas este revidou com ainda mais força, praticamente jogando-o para fora da sala e trancando a porta.

Naoki não percebeu que estava chorando, não percebeu que estava gritando... Tudo que sabia é que tinha que voltar para aquela sala, tinha que ver que o coração de Kotoko tinha voltado a bater e que aquele era apenas outro susto... Não podia ser outra coisa...

"Kotoko... Kotoko..." – Calma, Naoki! Você está assustando todo mundo! Socar a porta e gritar o nome dela não vai mudar nada! Confie no Dr. Nishigaki, a cirurgia não acabou ainda então não ouse perder a esperança!

-Keita, parece que alguém está arrancando meu coração fora... O que eu vou fazer sem ela? Porque o coração dela parou Keita?

\- Você não precisa pensar nisso até que a luz na sala se apague e o Dr. Nishigaki diga que ela não aguentou, até lá, só podemos confiar nele e na vontade dela de viver...

Sua mãe aproximou-se e tentou abraçá-lo, mas Naoki levantou-se e simplesmente saiu correndo, corria como se isso fosse parar a dor em sua alma... Correu e correu até chegar ao telhado do hospital... Suas pernas não o sustentavam mais e ele caiu de joelhos. E então, pela segunda vez naquele dia, o grande gênio Irie Naoki fez uma coisa que nunca havia feito: Juntou as palmas de suas mãos, fechou os olhos e rezou por um milagre.

 **N.A:** **E este foi o nono capítulo, o que acharam?**

 ***Oji-san: Seria algo como "tio", que é como Naoki e Kotoko chamam os respectivos sogros depois que se casam... É muito comum no Japão que depois do casamento que as famílias realmente se integrem, diferente daqui onde o sogro é o pai do seu companheiro (a), lá ele se torna realmente seu segundo pai, ou nesse caso tio que é o mais próximo... Por isso que a Kotoko começa o anime chamando a Noriko de Oba-sama (tia) e termina com Oka-sama (mãe).**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, foi realmente difícil escrever a parte da cirurgia, o mais perto que eu chego disso é colocar band-aid no dedo hehehe...**

 **Como curiosidade, vocês sabiam que epinefrina é o mesmo que adrenalina? Bom, agora a gente sabe**

 **OBS (RE-Repetida): Eu não sou médica, nem mesmo sou da área da saúde, então se algum incrível profissional dessa área vir a ler esta humilde fanfic, por favor não se irrite com qualquer coisa errada que esteja escrita aqui, encarem como uma "licença poética" (e eu sei que nesse capítulo eu abusei muito dela) rsrsrs.**

 **Impala67:** **Que bom que gostou do último capítulo, confesso que também me emocionei... Sempre achei que apesar da fachada fria, o Naoki a ama acima de qualquer coisa e este nono capítulo mostra bem isso, espero que goste dele também e que ele não tenha que viver com remorso, como disse o Keita com outras palavras, só acaba quando termina, vamos torcer... (Eu não dou spoilers, principalmente porque ainda não sei exatamente o que vou fazer rsrsrsrs)**

 **Wi 1999:** **Eu sempre fico feliz com seus reviews (e com os de todo mundo, mas como você costuma ser bem rápido(a) eu fico esperando hehehe), estava sentindo sua falta** **... Como disse para o Impala67, eu também espero que ela não morra, mas não prometo, vamos torcer rsrsrsrs...**

 **E muito obrigada pela sugestão, acho que após terminá-la vou tentar traduzir sim! É que como meu inglês não é dos melhores, tenho medo pela quantidade de erros de gramática e ortografia (já busquei algumas ferramentas na internet que ajudam, mas não é 100%... Aliás, se achar algum erro de português, por favor avise! Eu tomo cuidado mas às vezes passa na revisão...** **)**

 **Eu cheguei a comentar sobre isso com uma autora chamada DeathNoteFan29, vou ver se ela me ajuda com essa questão... Nós nos conhecemos quando eu deixei um review na história maravilhosa dela: Lonely Serenade, do anime Sukkite Li Na Yo - Say I Love You (link embaixo). Sério, se você gosta do anime, leia! É ótima!**

 **Link: s/11498865/1/Lonely-Serenade**

 **Se tudo der certo, coloco na sinopse o link da fic em inglês** **. Obrigada de novo!**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Euzinha postando sem atraso? Aliás com 5 dias de antecedência? O mundo está acabando ou é um milagre divino? Prefiro acreditar no milagre porque se o mundo acabar, como vou finalizar essa fic, não é mesmo?!**

 **Sabem, o mais impressionante é que quando acabei de escrever ainda li e revisei umas 10 vezes, achei que eu tinha me trapaceado, mas não! Tudo que eu queria escrever nesse capítulo estava ali**

 **\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/**

 **Isso se deve também, é claro, ao poder dos reviews, na fase em que eu estou da vida eles fazem toda a diferença e me deixam muito feliz! Obrigada gente!**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". E muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia 07/05, se tudo der certo** **.**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Estava consciente, embora ainda muito sonolenta... "Hmmmmm, que cama quentinha... Irie-kun não vai brigar se eu dormir só mais uns cinco minutinhos, não é mesmo?" - E com um sorriso de contentamento virou-se, buscando seu marido com as mãos, mas quando tudo que pôde encontrar foi uma estrutura gélida e maciça, sentou-se e abriu os olhos, esfregando as mãos levemente vermelhas da pancada...

Percebeu então que não estava em sua cama, mas sim em uma maca... Analisou o quarto: as paredes eram brancas. Havia uma poltrona estofada ao lado esquerdo da cama e, ao fundo, uma porta fechada. Do lado direito, havia uma grande janela de onde era possível ver um lindo jardim... Aparentemente estava no hospital, o estranho era estar como paciente e não enfermeira...

-Finalmente você acordou, querida! Não sabe como eu senti sua falta!

Kotoko sobressaltou-se ao olhar para a porta do quarto e ver a dona daquela voz: uma mulher que aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e os olhos amendoados mostravam uma expressão doce, ainda que contivessem uma grande tristeza. Não fazia a menor ideia de quem ela era... Tentou se lembrar de suas colegas de trabalho, pacientes, professoras e mães da escola de Kotomi, mas não haviam meios de reconhecê-la, mesmo assim tinha um forte sentimento de confiança e carinho por aquela amável senhora...

-Desculpe, mas acredito que entrou no quarto errado, acho que não nos conhecemos...

-Claro que nos conhecemos meu amor, mas você não deve se lembrar porque era muito pequena! – A mulher sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e continuou falando, com um sorriso que aumentava mais e mais com a continuação da conversa...

\- Sabe, toda vez que penso em você ainda criança, me lembro quando seu pai te levava ao parque e voltava dizendo que você era tão pequena comparada às outras crianças, que poderia ser um duende disfarçado... Você ficava muito brava e não queria falar com ele o resto da noite, aí eu arrumava um docinho pra ele te dar e você dizia, com as mãos nos quadris e um tom bem sério "Tudo bem papai, mas só vou te perdoar dessa vez!", e nós tínhamos que nos segurar para não rir ou você pararia de falar com nós dois!

Kotoko acompanhou a alta gargalhada que a senhora soltava, tinha certeza que ela conseguiria tirar sorrisos de qualquer um...

-Eu realmente não sabia disso! Vou me lembrar pra brigar com ele mais tarde! – Disse, enquanto recuperava o fôlego e, ainda com um sorriso, perguntou – Mas quem é você? Uma tia ou prima? Desculpe por não me lembrar, na verdade você é muito familiar pra mim, mas eu não consigo saber o porque ou identificar você em nenhuma lembrança...

\- Ah, isso é uma longa história e não temos tempo hoje... Me chame de Koyumi, é como todos me conhecem e assim estará ótimo!

-Está certo então, Koyumi! – Kotoko deu um largo sorriso e continuou – E falando no meu pai, você pode chamá-lo pra mim? Quero saber porque estou aqui e onde está o restante da minha família...

-Ora, isso eu mesma posso te responder, minha criança: Você está aqui porque precisava se acalmar e não estava se sentindo bem, lembra-se? E seu pai, assim como toda a sua família, está esperando você acordar...

Kotoko então lembrou-se das últimas horas: da briga horrível com Naoki em que acabou saindo correndo... Mas não sabia como tinha chegado ao hospital, lembrava-se apenas de ter uma dor de cabeça muito forte e cair no chão, talvez o aneurisma tivesse se rompido, então?! Sendo sincera consigo mesma, sabia que tinha que avisar logo para sua família que estava acordada pois eles estariam preocupados, mas aquela senhora era tão acolhedora e a fazia sentir-se tão bem que não queria avisar agora, não queria ver seu marido nem ninguém que dissesse "Vai dar tudo certo" ou "Ele ama você, dê uma nova chance"... A forma como a havia tratado nos últimos anos já demonstrava que não a amava e as coisas que ele tinha decidido acreditar sobre ela e tudo que tinha lhe dito essa manhã sem dúvida foram a cereja do bolo em sua convicção: Ele não a amava, não se importava e nem confiava nela!

Vendo a jovem pensativa, Koyumi puxou um assunto para suavizar o ambiente – Voltando a falar do seu pai, ele continua trabalhando no Aihara? Ou aceitou alguma das propostas daqueles hotéis chiques?

\- Não, não... – Disse com um sorriso de orgulho – Ele sempre diz que por mais que esses hotéis paguem bem, ele não trabalharia com eles porque não tem alma! "Os ricos querem pratos bonitos, não gostosos! E nada no mundo paga minha felicidade ao ver a expressão satisfeita de quem come a minha comida, mesmo que ela seja simples..." É isso que ele sempre diz...

-Ele continua igualzinho, não é mesmo?! – Dando um sorriso que, Kotoko pensou, derreteria até as calotas polares, continuou - Aliás, pensando nisso ele deve ser louco pela netinha, não é? Do jeito que era com você...

\- Ele é sim! Adora brincar com a Mi-chan, acho que é o único que realmente aguenta a energia dela também...

-Com você era a mesma coisa, sabia?! Vivia perguntando o que ele colocava na sua comida, porque até hoje não sei como você corria pra lá e pra cá o dia todo sem parar para descansar...

-Deve ser genético, então! Eu vivo dizendo a mesma coisa da Kotomi ao Irie-kun! Aquela criança tem energia suficiente para alimentar uma pequena cidade!

-Irie-kun?

-Ahhh desculpe, ele é... Ele era... Bem, ele é meu marido... – Sua voz era triste e foi difícil para Koyumi ouvir o final da frase, já quase um sussurro...

\- Ah querida, por favor não fique triste assim! Me diga o que está acontecendo entre vocês, talvez eu possa te ajudar?

\- Eu passei por tanta coisa por ele, sabe?! – Disse Kotoko, já começando a chorar... Não sabia o que era, mas aquela mulher tocava fundo seu coração, era como se houvesse sentido sua falta por toda a vida, confiava nela, a _amava..._ Mas como, se não a conhecia?

-Eu corri atrás dele por anos! _Anos_ da minha vida sofrendo por esse amor não correspondido! Eu só consegui alguma coisa quando ele achou que eu fosse me casar com outro homem e mesmo depois disso... Não houve um momento em nossa cerimônia de casamento em que ele tenha sorrido, e nem um ano em que tenha se lembrado do nosso aniversário... Sempre quem fazia tudo era sua mãe, porque ele "estava muito ocupado pra essas coisas..." Ele sabe que é importante pra mim e não liga... Não se importa... E agora, além de tudo, acha que o traí com um dos nossos amigos, como pode achar que largaria nossa família por uma coisa assim?! Que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?!... Me disse coisas horríveis e eu nem entendi de onde ele tirou aquilo tudo! Quando não aguentava mais ouvir, eu corri... – Koyumi já a havia abraçado e afagava seus cabelos com delicadeza enquanto a jovem abria seu coração ferido e chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar...

-Calma meu amor, calma... Porque você não me conta toda a história desde o começo hein?!

-Está bem, mas já te aviso que não tem um final feliz – E ainda choramingando, Kotoko começou a falar...

Após algumas horas – E muitas, muitas lágrimas – Kotoko finalizou sua narrativa, ainda limpando seu rosto das últimas lágrimas que teimavam em cair – "E acho que foi por isso que eu vim parar aqui, os aneurismas devem ter se rompido... Se bem que aí eu provavelmente estaria morta, então não sei... – Com um suspiro resignado, olhou para a senhora que a confortava, sorriu palidamente e continuou - Eu te agradeço muito por me ouvir assim Koyumi, é como se tirassem um peso das minhas costas e eu precisava muito disso... Eu só não entendo porque ele se casou comigo se não me ama, sabe? Se não confia no meu amor...

-Olha Kotoko, só vocês podem saber o que sentem um pelo outro, mas aceite o conselho de alguém que já viveu a mesma coisa: vocês só precisam de uma boa e franca conversa!

-Mas Koyumi, eu não vejo motivos para conversarmos porque...

\- Nada de "mas" ou "porquês" querida, aliás, falando de conversas francas eu não acho que você esteja sendo muito justa com ele, pois sempre faz exatamente aquilo do que o está acusando agora.

-O que quer dizer?

\- Eu não quero te magoar meu amor, mas veja, por tudo que você me contou eu entendo que se sentisse um pouco insegura no início do casamento, mas depois de sete anos você continua acusando-o de não te amar ou não ligar pra você em cada mínima oportunidade... Não acha que isso é algo muito forte a ser dito?

-Bem, eu nunca havia pensado por este lado, mas ele não devia ter acreditado naquelas coisas!

-Entenda, todas as coisas que ele disse realmente foram horríveis e ele sem dúvida estava errado em acreditar nelas independentemente de como isso foi enfiado naquela cabeça dura... O homem definitivamente precisa melhorar a forma como te trata, nisso eu concordo! Não estou dizendo que ele está totalmente certo, mas se você tem tantos momentos de insegurança porque ele não pode ter um?! Lembra de quando você estava grávida? Acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de trair você naquelas condições?

-Não, eu tenho certeza que ele não faria isso...

-E mesmo assim você armou uma confusão, não é?! E vocês já tinham uns três anos juntos... E ainda hoje, depois de tanto tempo, a primeira coisa que você pensa é que ele não se importa com você... Quantas vezes mais ele vai ter que provar que te ama pra você acreditar? Ele escolheu você entre todas as mulheres que poderia encontrar, e pelo que você me contou não faltavam candidatas... Além disso, eu entendo o que você quer dizer pedindo pra ele ser mais carinhoso em datas especiais, mas ele não tem uma bola de cristal para adivinhar isso meu amor! Nos últimos seis anos você e a mãe dele nem deixaram ele tentar fazer alguma coisa ou lembrar da data por si só... Sempre vinham com os planos prontos e partindo da premissa que ele iria esquecer e aí, de um ano para o outro, você exige que ele se lembre de tudo! E ainda fica magoada por ele não ter feito nada nos anos anteriores, sendo que vocês nem lhe deram chance... Não acha que é um pouco injusto?

-Eu... Bem...

\- E tem mais! Você se apaixonou por um homem que não é e nunca foi do tipo mais carinhoso do mundo, ele é mais prático e racional e nunca escondeu isso de você! O jeito dele mostrar que te ama é diferente do seu jeito e isso não está errado, é apenas diferente... Você não é obrigada a viver desse jeito, mas entenda que você prometeu amá-lo por toda a vida sabendo como ele era por sua própria vontade, isso significa que a culpa não é dele se você está arrependida agora... Se você não o ama do jeito que ele é não é certo colocar a culpa nele e tentar mudá-lo, não acha?!

\- Eu sou... Esse tempo todo... Eu sou uma mulher horrível! – Kotoko achava que não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, mas a conclusão de Koyumi sobre seu casamento apenas provou que estava errada sobre isso também...

\- Não meu amor, por favor, não chore mais... – Koyumi abraçou-a novamente, sussurrando palavras de tranquilidade para a jovem, que foi se acalmando devagar...

-Todos nós erramos querida, e apesar de tudo o que conversamos, eu acho que você também está certa em seus sentimentos... Sabe, nós morávamos em uma pequena casa alugada quando eu fiquei grávida e meu marido que sempre trabalhava até tarde, passou a _nunca_ estar em casa... Estava sempre trabalhando e nunca tinha tempo pra mim... Era ele quem cuidava de nossas finanças porque eu era muito atrapalhada para essas coisas, e mesmo com toda essa carga de trabalho ele estava sempre reclamando que não tínhamos dinheiro. Então, mesmo contra a vontade dele, eu arrumei um emprego... Não pagavam muito bem, mas eu esperava que assim ele pudesse descansar mais e passar mais tempo comigo para acompanhar a gravidez... Quando isso não aconteceu e ele ainda reclamava que estávamos sem dinheiro, eu comecei a achar que ele tinha um caso e que gastava tudo com outra mulher, afinal eu não sabia o que ele fazia com o dinheiro e achava que ele não tinha mais interesse em mim... Eu já estava perto do final da gravidez quando, saindo do trabalho, eu o vi muito contente falando e rindo com uma mulher linda e bem vestida do outro lado da rua... Comecei a me sentir muito mal pelo choque e chamei a atenção de todos na rua... Quando me viu, ele ligou para uma ambulância e eu desmaiei. Só entendi o que estava acontecendo quando já estava quase pronta para o parto... Chorando, ele me disse "Aguente firme meu amor, eu prometo que depois que você sair daqui nunca mais vai precisar trabalhar, com o pagamento de hoje finalmente consegui todo o dinheiro para dar a você e à nossa bebê uma casa! Já fechei o negócio e não importa o que aconteça comigo, vocês sempre estarão seguras, eu prometo! Então por favor, me perdoe todo esse tempo que tive que ficar longe de vocês e todas as coisas que te fiz passar, mas agora tudo vai ficar bem, eu juro! Então seja forte e fique bem, você e nossa filhinha..." Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, mas me convenci que as dores do parto eram uma punição suficiente por tudo que tinha pensado... E então, quando olhamos juntos o seu rostinho a primeira vez, eu finalmente entendi que eu e seu pai só precisávamos conversar... – Finalizou Koyumi com um grande sorriso.

\- Você e meu pai? Então você é... minha... _MÃE_? Porque não me disse antes?! Tantas coisas que eu queria te dizer mamãe, eu senti tanta sua falta... – Kotoko ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava, nem sequer conseguia distinguir o que estava sentindo exatamente, até que de repente se afastou, a testa franzida – Mas espera, o nome da minha mãe é Kotiro!

Koyumi apenas deu um largo sorriso e abraçou Kotoko novamente – Pergunte ao seu pai, nós não temos muito tempo pra eu te explicar detalhes, mas eu queria te ajudar de alguma forma e a única que achei foi essa conversa, pra nossa sorte, aqui o tempo passa muito mais devagar...

-E onde é "aqui"?

-Não há mais tempo para te explicar querida, mas me prometa uma coisa: converse com seu marido quando voltar e não esqueça de dizer ao seu pai que estou bem, que o amo e o espero aqui, mas que apesar da saudade desejo que ele demore muito para chegar... Mas principalmente, diga que ele fez um trabalho maravilhoso com nosso botão de rosa, que cresceu lindo e forte apesar das aparências... Ele vai entender.

-Mas mamãe eu não entendo, porque você está Ahhh! Que dor, o que está acontecendo? – Kotoko levou a mão ao peito, gritando, de repente seu coração estava doendo insuportavelmente...

-São seus amigos meu amor, eu disse que estavam esperando você acordar... Deite-se e feche os olhos, isso vai fazer a dor parar...

-Mas eu quero ficar com você, há tantas coisas para conversarmos...

-Em outro momento, querida... -Com um grande sorriso, Koyumi beijou-lhe a testa e finalizou – Amo você, meu eterno bebê... Mas agora não temos mais tempo, então feche os olhos, estarei aqui com você...

E com isso, Kotoko não viu mais nada...

"Deus, sei que não sou exatamente o mais crédulo e fiel dos homens, muito longe disso... Sei também que recorrer a você, quer dizer, ao Senhor como ultima opção e ainda querer ser atendido é pedir demais... Principalmente porque nem sei se este é o jeito certo do que as pessoas chamam de orar, mas sendo misericordioso e sábio como todos dizem que é, acho que não vai ignorar o pedido por milagre de um homem desesperado apenas porque não está na forma convencional... Por favor Senhor, salve a vida dela... Leve a minha se for assim que as coisas funcionam mas não tire a minha esposa de mim, não a minha Kotoko... Não permita que eu precise dizer à minha filha de quatro anos que a mamãe não vai voltar pra casa, que não vai mais dar boa noite ou fazer o café... Que as historias da "Princesa Kotomi" acabaram porque eu sou um idiota completo...

Não me deixe, por favor não me deixe dormir abraçado ao travesseiro de uma mulher que não está mais comigo apenas pra me lembrar de seu cheiro durante a noite solitária, não permita que este sentimento de vazio em meu coração fique para sempre aqui dentro, me transformando nessa coisa patética que apenas existe, pois sem ela eu não posso viver, eu não quero viver..."

-Naoki!... Finalmente eu te achei... É sério... Ultimamente você vem batendo o recorde da estupidez! – Disse Keita, enquanto jogava seu celular pra ele (ou nele, Naoki não tinha certeza)...

-Eu tentei te avisar por telefone... A cirurgia... Acabou! – Havia corrido o hospital inteiro até se lembrar do maldito telhado, com as mãos no joelho e lutando para respirar, Keita continuou de forma entrecortada - A Kotoko está viva!... E bem!... Só precisamos esperar ela voltar da anestesia agora! – Finalizou com um grande sorriso.

Naoki apenas olhou para o céu, "Obrigado Senhor!", enquanto uma lágrima silenciosa de alívio corria por seu rosto...

 **N.A:** **E este foi o décimo capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, confesso que pensei muito antes de escrever essa parte, porque não sabia se vocês gostariam ou se eu conseguiria, mas acho que ficou interessante, principalmente a forma como será abordado no próximo capítulo (sem spoilers** **)**

 **Quanto ao nome da mãe da Kotoko e outros acontecimentos, se houver algo errado por favor me avisem para as próximas histórias que eu escrever, para essa considerem como um leve AU, por favor, é que procurei em vários lugares mas não achei, aí inventei!**

 **Impala67:** **Muito obrigada pelo seu review, não sabe como fico feliz por você estar gostando tanto! E acho que pelo menos já podemos respirar agora, ela está bem! Quanto à gravidez... Será? Vamos aguardar o próximo capítulo**

 **Tatistus:** **Muito obrigada pelo seu review, eu tenho acompanhado todas as suas histórias e seu trabalho é incrível, então significa muito pra mim seu "OMG" kkkkkkkkkk**

 **pennamehasbeentakenhasbeentake:** **Thank you so much for the review, I loved! My english is not the best, so I talk to a friend and she will work like a beta to me, correct the mistakes and soon I will post the translation! I just will finish in portuguese first... If you like, I let you know when I start... But again, thank you very much! Oh, I pit the response of your review in this page to not update the first, I hope you do not be anger.**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	11. Capítulo 11

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Eu disse pra vocês não se acostumarem com postagens rápidas, mas sinceramente, mais de um mês de atraso... Até eu estava com raiva de mim, então me desculpem** **. Em minha defesa, quero dizer que levei as primeiras 2 semanas pra escrever uma página e meia (geralmente faço isso em 1 dia, no máximo) que acabei jogando fora depois porque estava muito ruim, preferi esperar o bloqueio (-.-') passar que estragar a história no final... Além disso meu trabalho está mega corrido... Só eu acho que deveria haver um fundo do governo para financiar os escritores de fanfics? "Eu voto sim!" kkkkkk (Piada interna no país sobre a palhaçada que nossos governantes fizeram há um tempo atrás e eu ainda não engoli pessoal, desculpem pelo desabafo aqui... #Vergonha #Indignação)**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.**

 **O próximo capítulo estará no ar no máximo dia XX/2016, (estou com vergonha demais para postar uma data) se tudo der certo... Mas eu realmente estou otimista que será rápido porque consegui uma folga na segunda feira e acho que as musas inspiradoras dos escritores de fanfics sorrirão para mim nesse dia, porque elas adoram folgas – Quem não adora, certo?!**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Enquanto seguia Keita pelos corredores do hospital, os pensamentos de Naoki eram um misto de felicidade por sua esposa estar bem e tristeza porque não sabia o que seria de seu casamento agora... _"Eu só quero o melhor pra ela e que ela seja feliz, mas as lembranças que vieram à tona com esse pesadelo me mostraram a verdade... Analisar tudo o que passamos desde que nos conhecemos me fez perceber que, por mais que eu odeie admitir, Kotoko tem tido muito mais tristeza do que felicidade desde o momento em que eu entrei em sua vida... É como o Keita disse quando estávamos na faculdade: eu não posso fazê-la feliz..."_

\- Sabe, eu realmente entendo a cara de enterro antes, mas que tal um sorriso pra comemorar o fato de que ela não está morta? - Disse Keita assustando Naoki, que até então estava perdido em seus pensamentos... Por conta da falta de resposta do médico, o moreno deu um suspiro de irritação e continuou – Eu realmente não entendo que droga de barreira é essa que você coloca pra nunca mostrar seus sentimentos à ninguém, mas conhecendo a Kotoko tão bem quanto eu conheço, eu sei que ela precisa que você compartilhe aquilo que pensa e sente pra se sentir amada e autoconfiante... E depois de hoje, realmente acho melhor você pensar nisso ou o seu "Até que a morte nos separe..." vai acabar muito antes do previsto...

Naoki escolheu ignorar as palavras do amigo por enquanto, tudo o que importava agora era ver sua esposa... Foi quando finalmente percebeu que não estavam indo aos quartos de pós-operatório... – "Você não disse que ela estava bem? Porque diabos estamos indo para a UTI então?" – O medo e a urgência quase palpáveis em sua voz...

-O Dr. Nishigaki achou melhor que ela ficasse em observação mais um pouco, afinal ela passou por uma cirurgia no cérebro e teve uma parada cardíaca, mesmo que rápida, ainda é grave o suficiente pra tomar esse tipo de precaução você não acha?!

-Sim, sem dúvida... -Respondeu o médico, aliviado.

Quando chegaram na sala de espera próxima da UTI, Naoki viu que com exceção de Nishigaki, já estavam todos ali, incluindo seu pai que provavelmente havia chegado há pouco... O ambiente era leve e todos estavam felizes pelas boas notícias, até mesmo Kotomi estava mais falante do que o normal, se era possível...

Sabia que devia um pedido de desculpas a todos pela forma que havia se descontrolado e, bem, sempre ouvira que o melhor era eliminar o mal pela raiz, então... "Pessoal, posso aproveitar que estão todos aqui e falar com vocês um minuto?" – Engoliu em seco quando todos olharam para ele, estava acostumado a falar em público e coisas do tipo, mas nunca fora exatamente bom em pedir perdão...

-Eu só queria me desculpar com todos pela forma que eu saí daqui antes... Eu... Bem... Vocês sabem, pensei que ela tivesse...

\- Bem vindo à terra dos humanos, Naoki! – colocando a mão em seu ombro, Keita sorriu e finalizou – Está tudo bem! Ninguém está com raiva de você, relaxa...

-É claro que não! Já me contaram tudo o que aconteceu e se fosse a sua mãe eu também ficaria desesperado... Mas que bom que o Dr. Nishigaki teve pulso e não deixou você operá-la não é?!

-Como disse a enfermeira-chefe Sr. Irie, "Precisamos de reações rápidas, não lágrimas..."

\- Moto-chan, cala a boca! – Disseram Tomoko e Marina ao mesmo tempo, cutucando o amigo...

Mesmo um pouco vermelho após o comentário, Naoki continuou – E obrigado a todos pelo apoio... Mamãe, eu definitivamente não teria passado por tudo isso sem você! E Yuki, se você não tivesse feito aquela ligação tão rápido, ela com certeza não teria resistido...

\- Ah meu querido, não precisa agradecer! – Gritou Noriko, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua mãe já o estava abraçando... E para a surpresa dela mesma e de todos os presentes, ele simplesmente a abraçou de volta, o que a fez perceber que seu filho ainda não estava bem e simplesmente sussurrou "Não é culpa sua querido, e principalmente, fique calmo agora porque ela logo estará com a gente outra vez..." Naoki intensificou o abraço, deu um longo suspiro e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, soltou-a e perguntou "Nós podemos vê-la?"

\- O Dr. Nishigaki achou melhor esperar mais algum tempo antes de permitir a nossa entrada, então acho que só poderemos vê-la à noite... – Respondeu Tomoko, com um leve sorriso.

-Papai! Papai! Eu tava preocupada com você! – Interrompeu Kotomi, erguendo os bracinhos para que Naoki a pegasse no colo. Este abaixou-se, beijou a bochecha de sua filha e fez a vontade da menina, segurando-se para não rir pela expressão tão adulta usada pela pequena – É mesmo meu amor? E porque?

-Eu vi você correndo e depois o vovô Shigeo falou pro tio Keita que ia conversar com você porque a mamãe tá triste. O vovô te colocou de castigo por que você brigou com a mamãe? É por isso que você tava chorando? – Kotomi abraçou seu pai e continuou falando, sem perceber o que suas palavras tão inocentes e sinceras causavam nos adultos ao redor, que diferente dela mesma em sua inocência infantil, tinham total consciência da complexidade da situação... – Não fica triste papai, a mamãe me falou que quando alguém coloca a gente de castigo é porque ama muito a gente e quer ensinar alguma coisa importante... A mamãe sempre me perdoa quando briga comigo, ela vai perdoar você também! – E então, como se houvesse feito uma grande descoberta, a menina exclamou com um grande sorriso - Já sei! Porque você não dá um beijinho pra ela sarar? Aí ela pode vim brincar com a gente! Ela sempre faz isso quando eu fico dodói...

Naoki estava sem palavras... Abraçou sua filha o mais forte que podia sem machucá-la, respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair novamente e, olhando para o rostinho de sua filha, disse: "O vovô não me colocou de castigo mas eu estava mesmo muito triste porque a mamãe está dodói. Mas a srta. deve pedir desculpas ao vovô por ter ouvido a conversa dele! Isso é errado e eu não quero mais saber de você fazendo isso, está bem? – Seu tom não era ríspido, nem sequer de irritação... Apenas de alguém que estava orientando pacientemente outra pessoa.

\- Está bem papai – Disse Kotomi, que de cabeça baixa e quase num sussurro, virou-se para Shigeo e continuou – Desculpe vovô!

\- Não tem problema, querida, mas o papai está certo, não faça isso de novo. Agora vá brincar que o vovô precisa mesmo conversar com o papai... – Levantou e virando-se para Shigeki, continuou – Você pode nos avisar se qualquer coisa mudar ou se o médico dela voltar, por favor Iri-chan?

\- Claro que sim!

\- Obrigada! – E virando-se para Naoki, finalizou -Vem, vamos dar uma caminhada...

Andaram em silêncio pelos corredores do hospital até chegarem à parte externa, onde os pacientes costumavam tomar sol na parte da manhã... Naoki sentia seu estômago dar voltas e seu coração batia rápido pela ansiedade, agora entendia porque sua filha sempre se encolhia ao ouvir um "precisamos conversar"... Nunca tinha visto seu sogro tão concentrado, elaborando o que ia dizer, o que não era muito comum já que ele costumava ser muito sincero... Foi quando Shigeo finalmente começou a falar, sua voz era calma e tranquila, ainda que muito séria...

\- Acho que nem preciso dizer que minha relação com você não tem nada a ver com o seu relacionamento com a Kotoko, não é?! Você sempre vai ser como um filho pra mim independente de qualquer coisa, assim como ela... Mas entenda Naoki, vendo até onde as coisas chegaram eu percebo que deveria ter conversado com você muito antes... Eu realmente acho que vocês dois formam um ótimo casal, mas existem coisas importantes para um relacionamento harmonioso nas quais vocês simplesmente não combinam...

-Acho que sei onde o senhor quer chegar... - _"Eu estou chegando na mesma conclusão, inclusive...",_ acrescentou para si mesmo, em pensamento.

Shigeo encarou o jovem com um meio sorriso no rosto – Desculpe, mas eu duvido! Com todo respeito filho, você é meio... Bem... Lento, pra esse tipo de coisa...

-Eu sei que sempre tive dificuldades para lidar com sentimentos, mas essa historia toda me ensinou muito e está muito claro pra mim que eu deveria ter me preocupado mais com o que ela gosta e o que acha importante, mesmo que não fizesse diferença para mim... E por mais que eu me odeie por isso, o fato é que já fiz a Kotoko sofrer demais pra ainda querer que fiquemos juntos, principalmente porque eu ainda não sei o que fazer para que ela seja feliz ao meu lado...

\- Você continua sendo lento, mas até que entendeu algumas coisinhas... – Disse o homem mais velho em um tom brincalhão, e logo voltando à seriedade anterior, continuou – Espero que você entenda o porque eu quis te dizer tudo isso e não me leve a mal Naoki... Tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo se visse alguém fazendo a Mi-chan ficar triste desse jeito...

Naoki apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando... Que pai consegue ver seu filho sofrer e não fazer nada?!

\- É como quando você decidiu se casar com a Chris, sabe?! Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele momento... Eu chamei a Kotoko na sacada e disse a ela que íamos nos mudar pra não atrapalhar o seu casamento, que era importante para uma garota saber o momento de desistir... -Dando um sorriso irônico, continuou - Até hoje eu não sei se o que eu ouvi foi o barulho do meu coração ou do dela se partindo, mas enquanto eu via minha garotinha com o rosto entre as mãos e chorando como se o mundo fosse acabar, tudo em que eu podia pensar era que havia falhado novamente como pai e que se a mãe dela estivesse com a gente saberia exatamente o que dizer... Ela sempre sabia...

-Eu não conhecia essa historia, quer dizer, na época ela me disse que vocês iam se mudar mas não desse jeito...

\- Provavelmente você nunca perguntou, ou pelo menos não do jeito certo... Eu passei por esta situação várias vezes desde que a mãe dela morreu e a sensação de fracasso por ela estar sofrendo sempre foi a mesma, sabe? Eu fiz o melhor que pude sendo viúvo, com uma filha pequena e ainda cuidando do restaurante e tenho muito orgulho da mulher que a Kotoko se tornou mas, como pai, é impossível deixar de cuidar dela... Para mim ela ainda é a minha menininha e eu sei que será assim para sempre... Eu realmente não pretendo deixar ela sofrer daquele jeito de novo só porque vocês não se entendem Naoki, então se você realmente a ama, espero que você pare de fazer ela sofrer e peça o divórcio o quanto antes... Quero avisá-lo que independente da sua decisão, eu vou ter essa conversa com ela assim que ela acordar, o que já vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra você pois acho que vou conseguir convencê-la de que isso é o melhor para vocês dois... Se vocês ainda quiserem tentar de novo eu não vou me opor, por enquanto, mas eu realmente espero que você passe a honrar as promessas que me fez quando pediu a mão dela e, principalmente, as promessas que fez a ela mesma no dia do seu casamento.

Ainda muito surpreso pelo pedido de Shigeo, Naoki respondeu com toda a sinceridade de seu coração... -Eu entendo o que o senhor quer dizer e agradeço os conselhos, a verdade é que eu já vinha pensando se esse poderia ser o caminho correto e agora já sei exatamente o que vou fazer... Pode dizer a todos que volto em algumas horas, por favor? Não posso ajudá-la em nada nesse momento de qualquer forma, então se ela acordar vocês me ligam e voltarei imediatamente...

-Claro Naoki, mas se eu posso perguntar, aonde você vai?

-Um amigo meu trabalha aqui perto e tenho certeza que ele vai me ajudar... Ele é advogado... – E com isso o jovem saiu com passos apressados, agora tendo a certeza do que queria e do que não queria em sua vida... " _É tempo de mudanças Kotoko, chega de fazer você sofrer e de te ver chorando... Você precisa e merece mais do que isso..."_

Mesmo depois de algumas horas após a conversa com seu genro, Shigeo ainda tentava fazer com que Noriko, que não lhe deu um segundo de sossego até saber do que se tratava a conversa, voltasse a falar com ele...

-Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive pra juntar esses dois, depois de tudo que eles passaram... Você não podia ter feito isso! – E virou-se de costas para seu "ex-amigo", os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o pé batendo no chão...

-Iri-chan, por favor me ajude! Você tem que fazer ela entender que é para o bem deles...

-Desculpe amigo, mas se eu concordar com você agora provavelmente vou dormir no sofá, e minhas costas já estão muito velhas pra isso... Além do mais, eu sei que ela não está realmente brava, é só o jeito dela de lidar com essa ideia...

-Você está é com medo dela, eu bem te avisei que isso ia acontecer quando você casou! – E virando-se para Noriko, disse em tom quase suplicante – Noriko, por favor entenda, se o Iri-chan te tratasse como o Naoki faz com a Kotoko, você ainda estaria com ele?

-Não, é claro que não... – Respirou fundo, contendo as lágrimas – Eu sei que o Naoki não é o "príncipe encantado", mas ele ama a Kotoko... Ele não é perfeito, mas é perfeito pra ela, entende? Os dois se completam! Além disso, vocês dois são parte da nossa família e, mesmo sendo um desejo egoísta, eu não quero perder vocês...

\- Ora minha amiga, não fale bobagens! – Disse Shigeo com um sorriso – Mesmo que tudo isso aconteça, vocês todos sempre serão bem vindos em nossa casa e além disso, esse é o lado bom da família: Em qualquer lugar do mundo, ela continua sendo sua família!

O grande sorriso que Noriko deu a seu amigo como resposta morreu em seus lábios rapidamente quando percebeu uma grande movimentação no quarto de Kotoko, várias enfermeiras entravam e saíam e logo o próprio Dr. Nishigaki apareceu, andando apressadamente enquanto dava instruções às enfermeiras que o acompanhavam...

Todos se levantaram apreensivos, com exceção de Yuki que aparentava apenas observar situação, ainda que em seu interior estivesse tão preocupado quanto os outros... "Um de vocês não pode ir ver o que está acontecendo?" – Perguntou o jovem, olhando para os amigos de sua cunhada e atraindo a atenção de todos...

\- Não nos deixariam passar da primeira sala, – Respondeu Keita, uma expressão de desgosto em seu rosto...

-Olá pessoal! - Ouviu-se a voz animada da enfermeira que reconheceram depois como aquela que havia entrado com Nishigaki minutos antes e, saindo do corredor que dava acesso à UTI, ela prosseguiu com um grande sorriso – Me chamo Saya e o Dr. pediu que viesse avisá-los que a Kotoko finalmente acordou e encontra-se estável, vamos fazer uma ressonância magnética agora por precaução e em cerca de 40 minutos vocês já poderão vê-la. Mas sendo sincera, acho que ela está ótima porque já estava perguntando sobre o Dr. Irie... – Finalizou ela, com um largo sorriso, afinal, era mais do que público o amor que a garota tinha pelo marido...

-Graças à Deus! Que bom que finalmente tudo acabou bem! – Exclamou Tomoko com um grande sorriso enquanto abraçava Marina em comemoração... Seguindo seu exemplo, logo todos estavam comemorando o fim de toda aquela história, sem notar que Yuki continuava sentado, digitando furiosamente em seu celular a mensagem que acalmaria uma certa pessoa com a qual o garoto se importava e que não estava presente, o que o deixava furioso, diga-se de passagem...

" _Eu não sei até que ponto essa história de divórcio é verdade, mas saiba que esse vai ser de longe o maior erro da sua vida! De qualquer maneira, só queria avisar que_ _sua esposa_ _acordou perguntando de você. Ela está bem, mas vão fazer um exame antes de podermos vê-la, por precaução. Venha rápido, não é legal explicar pra ela que mesmo depois de quase morrer, você ainda se importa tão pouco com ela que nem está aqui..._ " – olhando a mensagem sendo enviada, Yuki só conseguia pensar que sempre esteve certo... _"A idiotice da Kotoko só podia ser contagiosa mesmo, porque dessa vez você se superou Naoki, eu nunca achei que pensaria isso, mas você está sendo um grande imbecil..."_

-Kotoko, eu prometo que levo você pra ver todos eles daqui a pouquinho, mas se você não ficar quietinha nós nunca vamos terminar este exame, entendeu? – Nishigaki explicou pela terceira vez, surpreendendo-se por sua própria paciência, já que logo após o fim da cirurgia havia sido chamado pela diretoria do hospital e pelo representante do Conselho de Ética para prestar os devidos esclarecimentos sobre "porque ele operou alguém próximo a ele sabendo que isso ia de encontro à diversas diretrizes do código de ética e do próprio hospital..." e mais um monte de bobagens que ele parou de ouvir assim que recebeu a mensagem que sua paciente – e acima de tudo, sua amiga – havia acordado da anestesia...

\- É que preciso falar para o meu pai e o Irie-kun da conversa que eu tive com a minha mãe, eu não posso esquecer!

-Tudo bem querida, tudo bem... – _"Ainda deve estar meio tonta por conta da anestesia, espero..."_ Agora por favor, não se mova! E como disse antes, falar também conta como se mexer Kotoko...

" _Finalmente o exame deu certo, é fato que cada pessoa acorda de um jeito de uma cirurgia dessas, mas só ela mesmo para acordar com essa energia toda..._ " – pensou consigo mesmo, não podendo conter o sorriso que surgia em sua boca enquanto analisava as imagens que iam surgindo no monitor, finalmente trazendo tranquilidade ao seu coração... – " _Limpo! Tudo certo, graças à Deus... Os grampos dos aneurismas estão certinhos e está tudo em seu lugar, exceto eu que depois dessa, realmente podia estar em Cancún, em umas belas e merecidas férias com a Sakura..._ _Na verdade, com a companhia dela, podia ser qualquer lugar..._ – Erguendo os braços, espreguiçou-se, girando os ombros e o pescoço ouviu-os estalando e soltou um suspiro, liberando parte da tensão das últimas horas... Já havia passado tempos difíceis nesse hospital, fazendo até três cirurgias consecutivas, trabalhando 20 horas praticamente sem intervalos, mas operar uma de suas melhores amigas sendo uma cirurgia tão complexa como foi e ela sair sem sequela alguma definitivamente entraria para a categoria de "milagre", principalmente se seu emprego e sua carreira também saíssem sem sequelas...

-Bem Kotoko, você está ótima! Não há mais nada em seu cérebro e você pode continuar não o utilizando como sempre – E vendo a expressão da amiga, riu alto...

-Hey! Você é mau! – Respondeu a garota, mostrando a língua.

Com um largo sorriso, Nishigaki terminou de tirá-la da máquina e a colocou em uma cadeira de rodas – Só estou brincando, querida... Mas mesmo estando bem ainda quero você aqui no hospital por uns dias, para acompanhar sua recuperação e ter certeza de que você vai descansar!

-Ah Jiro, mas eu quero voltar pra casa! Eu prometo que vou ficar quietinha...

-Não senhora, você vai ficar quietinha aqui mesmo! Olha só, vou tentar que estendam o seu horário de visitas, ok? – " _Nem em sonho que eu vou cair nessa de novo, vai que o Naoki tem outro surto de imbecilidade e você acaba voltando pra cá de ambulância outra vez..._ "

\- Bom, agora vamos para o quarto pra você poder ver todo mundo, eles estão ansiosos pra te ver também! Até a Mi-chan está aí...

Os olhos de Kotoko se iluminaram ao ouvir o nome de sua filha – Mi-chan está aqui? Como ela está? Deve ter sido horrível pra ela ficar no hospital o dia todo...

-Calma, ela está ótima! Você já vai vê-la e confirmar isso pessoalmente ... – Pegando o telefone que havia na sala para emergências, o médico ligou para a recepção daquele andar... -Saya? Obrigado por esperar, poderia levar e acomodar a Kotoko em um dos quartos, por favor? Obrigado!

-E porque você não me leva Jiro?

-Eu preciso voltar para uma reunião da diretoria querida, me perdoe...

Kotoko arregalou os olhos, com assombro – Você saiu da reunião só pra vir me ver? Não precisava Jiro, podia ter falado para um dos enfermeiros ou estagiários fazerem isso...

\- O que quer dizer com "só" pra ver você? Escute querida, você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, para este hospital e para muitas outras pessoas e nem por um decreto eu deixaria de vir pessoalmente conferir que você está bem, entendeu?

-Obrigada Jiro, você também é muito importante para mim! – Respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Com licença, eu vim buscá-la Kotoko... Vamos logo, vou instalar você no quarto para que sua família possa te ver antes do horário de visitas terminar...

-Muito obrigado Saya! Kotoko, eu passo pra te ver mais tarde e eu também quero saber dessa conversa com a sua mãe, está bem? _"Não é como se eu não acreditasse nessas experiências, eu acredito! Mas que tipo de médico eu seria se não explorasse isso pra ter certeza que realmente está tudo bem, não é mesmo?!"_

-Obrigada Jiro! Vamos Saya?

-Vamos!

E com isso, as duas se dirigiram para o quarto reservado para Kotoko, enquanto o médico foi imediatamente falar com a família de sua paciente...

Andava a passos largos e rápidos, quase correndo, não esperava que Watanabe fosse demorar tanto para redigir um simples documento de divórcio, o qual parecia pesar 300Kg ao invés dos prováveis 300g, diga-se de passagem... Claro que não havia sido o documento que tinha demorado para ficar pronto, lento mesmo foi explicar ao amigo para que ele precisava daquilo... Será que Shigeo conseguiria mesmo convencer Kotoko? Será que ela aceitaria facilmente? Que entenderia suas reais intenções e veria que era apenas para seu bem que lhe dava essa opção? A amava como nunca havia amado ninguém em sua vida e sendo o cretino egoísta que sabia que era, ainda guardava a esperança de que ela não concordasse e dissesse que ainda queria ficar a seu lado para todo o sempre... Mas com tudo que tinha acontecido, havia aprendido que precisava mostrar a ela o que sentia para as coisas darem certo e que precisava colocar as necessidades dela antes das suas, como ela sempre fazia e ele nunca havia dado valor, dando por certo que ela estaria sempre com ele e que apenas sua presença no casamento fazendo o que, agora ele sabia, era o básico do que um marido deveria fazer seria o suficiente para fazê-la feliz... Era mesmo um idiota e provavelmente perderia a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida como resultado disso, pois só um milagre faria Kotoko perdoá-lo agora, depois de tudo que disse a ela...

Sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso, era uma mensagem de Yuki... - _"Graças a Deus, ela finalmente acordou! Eu só não esperava essa reação do Yuki, sabia que ele gostava dela mais do que aparentava, mas não tinha ideia que era tanto assim... Pena que ele está completamente errado: o maior erro da minha vida foi ter permitido que as coisas chegassem nesse ponto, esse divórcio é apenas uma consequência que nós dois vamos ter que aprender a lidar, sinto muito Yuki_..."

E com este pensamento, acelerou ainda mais o passo para chegar no hospital e ter a conversa que, sabia, mudaria completamente seu futuro...

-Em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar com todos por não ter vindo pessoalmente conversar com vocês após a cirurgia ou ao menos logo que ela acordou, eu fui convocado pela diretoria do hospital para uma reunião após a operação e achei melhor dar prioridade ao exame que nos daria a certeza que ela estaria bem antes de vir aqui, mas me certifiquei que vocês fossem atualizados da situação dela pelo Dr. Irie e pela Srta. Saya... E aliás, vocês sabem onde ele está? Seria importante ele participar desta conversa...

-Ele precisou sair do hospital para resolver um assunto urgente... – A raiva quase palpável na voz de Yuki deixou Nishigaki intrigado e, percebendo isso, o garoto finalizou em um tom mais suave - Mas eu aviso pra ele o que o senhor nos disser...

\- Como sempre, você é de muita ajuda Yuki, obrigado! – Disse o médico e, não conseguindo conter totalmente a irritação em sua própria voz, perguntou – Mas me desculpe perguntar, onde diabos ele foi em um momento como esse?

-Dr. Nishigaki? O diretor pediu para que eu viesse chamá-lo...

Coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, o médico soltou um suspiro e respondeu à mulher que havia acabado de chegar – Obrigado enfermeira-chefe! Poderia, por favor, avisar a ele que assim que eu terminar de atender minha paciente, como eu avisei que faria, eu irei... Obrigada! – E voltando-se para a família de Kotoko, continuou – Desculpem por isso, e quer saber, deixem pra lá... Depois eu me entendo com o Naoki... Eu preciso mesmo é explicar algumas coisas a vocês sobre o quadro da Kotoko: Ela me pediu ajuda há uns dias atrás pois não estava se sentindo bem, através de exames descobrimos aneurismas em seu cérebro, falando de forma simples, são pequenas bolhas de sangue que se formam por dentro da artéria e se forem rompidas levam ao que se chama popularmente de derrame... Quando ela chegou aqui, achávamos que ela havia desmaiado por conta do rompimento efetivo de um desses aneurismas, mas durante a cirurgia descobri que nenhum deles estava rompido, então executei o procedimento para evitarmos que eles se rompam ou ao menos não causem problemas caso isso aconteça, o que é ótimo, mas ainda fica a pergunta: Se não foram os aneurismas, porque ela desmaiou?

-Ela não está grávida?

-Não Marina, ela comentou comigo que fez o exame com o Dr. Imanishi e que deu negativo...

-Exato Keita, ela não está grávida e sendo assim, com todos os exames e tudo que ela me contou, como amigo e também como médico, acho que todos os problemas com o Naoki, lidar com a possibilidade de estar grávida e depois descobrir que não estava e, obviamente, como a doença provavelmente tem causa hereditária, isso fez com que ela revivesse sentimentos do passado por conta da morte de sua mãe, além do medo dela mesma morrer e do que a Mi-chan pode enfrentar... Aliás, fiquem tranquilos, temos tempo para pensar em como lidar com isso... – Acrescentou o médico , em resposta a expressão preocupada de todos por conta das novas notícias – Mas com tudo isso rondando sua mente, acho que ela desmaiou por conta de um ataque nervoso... Embora não seja nada grave, apenas uma crise da qual ela precisa de tempo e tranquilidade para se recuperar, isso pode ser algo perigoso se ela continuar recebendo baques emocionais: depressão, desenvolver manias ou dificuldades para dormir, enfim... Precisamos que ela fique em paz, ou seja, vou liberá-la para receber visitas, mas não quero ninguém bagunçando no quarto nem provocando - a desnecessariamente, Srta. Kotomi e Sr. Yuki, isso é para os dois... Além disso, eu sinto muito mas até eu mesmo falar com ela e com o Naoki, ele está proibido de entrar no quarto e eu vou colocar a Saya, que é da minha equipe e vocês já conhecem, para vigiar o quarto e qualquer coisa ela está autorizada para proibir as visitas... Eu sei que é delicado mas como médico eu tenho que garantir o bem estar dela, entendido pessoal? Alguma dúvida?

Todos assentindo, o homem levantou-se e com um suspiro disse – Eu vou voltar para aquela reunião agora, mas qualquer problema o Yuki tem meu telefone, ligue e eu virei imediatamente...

\- Obrigado por tudo Dr. Nishigaki... – Disse Shigeo, com um grande sorriso nos lábios...

Assentindo com um sorriso, o médico saiu, deixando todos ansiosos pela chegada de Kotoko, independente de todas as restrições era ótimo poder vê-la novamente, principalmente agora, sabendo o quão perto haviam chegado de perdê-la...

-Shigeo, acredito que você queira entrar primeiro para falar com ela não é?

-Não, na realidade eu estive pensando e acho melhor eu entrar por último porque pretendo ficar com ela até o fim do horário de visitas e se possível ficar para acompanhá-la no que precisar, então podem usar o horário de visitas entre vocês Noriko...

-Está bem, eu e a Mi-chan vamos primeiro então, certo querida?

-Certo!

-Depois Yuki e você, está bem amor? E aí, vocês quatro, pode ser pessoal? – Perguntou em direção aos amigos de Kotoko, que assentiram com um aceno de cabeça...

Suado e ofegante pela quase corrida de volta ao hospital, Naoki sentia um misto de emoções contraditórias: ansiedade, medo, tristeza, confiança e felicidade rondavam seu coração e sua mente, que tentava focar apenas no pensamento de poder rever sua esposa...

Após se informar sobre o número do quarto para onde tinham levado Kotoko, estranhou que a única pessoa conhecida na sala de espera daquele andar era Keita, que estava saindo do quarto para onde o jovem médico imediatamente se dirigiu, porém antes que pudesse entrar uma enfermeira que ele reconheceu como integrante da equipe cirúrgica de Nishigaki se colocou à sua frente... – Desculpe Dr. Irie, mas o senhor não pode entrar...

-Desculpe-me Srta. Saya, - Dessa vez havia reconhecido facilmente a enfermeira, pois sabia que ela havia acompanhado a operação... - Mas tendo presenciado como foi a cirurgia, você deve perceber que nada no mundo me impediria de falar com minha esposa nesse momento...

-Sinto muito, mas são ordens médicas...

-Ordens medicas? Eu vi o Keita saindo agora do quarto dela agora mesmo, e sabendo a natureza da cirurgia, como médico eu sei que ela está bem para receber visitas...

-O senhor não entendeu Dr., as ordens do Dr. Nishigaki são especificamente sobre o senhor... Antes de falar com ele, o senhor não vai entrar nesse quarto! E se continuar insistindo, eu terei que chamar a segurança...

-Aquele idiota está ficando louco? – Embora não estivesse gritando, sua voz continha tanta fúria que jovem enfermeira se preparou para pegar o telefone e realmente chamar ajuda...

-Calma Naoki, existe uma razão para isso... Você precisa falar com o Dr. Nishigaki antes de qualquer outra coisa...

\- Keita, o que está acontecendo? Porque não posso entrar? E onde está todo mundo?

\- Olha, é como eu te disse... É importante que você fale com o Dr. Nishigaki _antes_ de falar com a Kotoko, ponto final! Quanto ao pessoal, sua família e as meninas já foram embora e o Sr. Shigeo está com ela no quarto... Foi um dia complicado e estavam todos exaustos, eu mesmo estava apenas esperando você pra dar esse recado e impedir que você fizesse alguma bobagem, mas já vou indo também... – Disse Keita, com um meio sorriso que mostrava certo humor mesmo com todo o cansaço que sentia...

-Muito engraçado... – Disse o médico ironicamente e continuou num tom impaciente - Me diga onde está o Nishigaki então?

-Ele foi convocado pela diretoria do hospital logo após o fim da cirurgia Dr. ... Eu soube que o representante do conselho de ética exigiu que ele se demitisse mas ele se recusou – Respondeu Saya, com semblante preocupado – Não sei, mas o boato é que ele vai ser demitido, o que aliás seria uma grande perda para todos nós...

-Mas isso é absurdo! O que diabos eles esperavam que ele fizesse? Esperasse outro médico chegar enquanto a Kotoko morria? Aí o acusariam de negligência! Isso não tem nada a ver com a cirurgia e sim com a perseguição daquele idiota do Conselho... Quer saber, eu vou nessa reunião, se o Nishigaki sair, eu saio também! Quero ver o que eles vão fazem sem dois cirurgiões...

-Sem dois cirurgiões e quatro enfermeiros! Espera aí, deixa eu avisar as meninas, tenho certeza que depois de tudo que o Dr. Nishigaki fez pela Kotoko elas vão topar... – Disse Keita, já discando o número de Motoki...

-Então deixa eu avisar o resto da equipe, pode contar com mais dez pessoas pra isso, todos vão topar com certeza! – Completou Saya, seus olhos brilhando em antecipação...

-Perfeito! Em dez minutos nos encontramos em frente à recepção da sala da diretoria, quero ver eles demitirem esse hospital inteiro... – Finalizou Naoki, com um sorriso confiante nos lábios... " _Desculpe, meu amor, vou fazer você esperar outra vez, mas sei que você não vai se importar já que é para ajudar o homem que salvou a sua, ou melhor, as nossas vidas..."_

 **N.A:** **E este foi o décimo primeiro capítulo, o que acharam?**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, achei que ia conseguir colocar a conversa da Kotoko com o pai dela e com o Naoki nesse capitulo, mas já estava ficando muito grande, então achei melhor cortar agora pra não ficar sem sentido**

 **Particularmente, achei este meio fraco perto dos outros, mas ainda gostei... E se eu demorasse mais tempo pra postar ia encerrar a fanfic por vergonha (SQN) kkkkkkkkkk**

 **PS: Há mais de dois capítulos atrás eu disse que acabaria em dois capítulos... É pessoal, acho que conto capítulos tão bem quanto datas... -.-'**

 **Impala67:** **Como sempre, obrigadíssima!** **Pra mim também foi um capítulo emocionante, particularmente acho que foi o melhor que escrevi até agora e eu bem que gostaria de poder dizer que sou simplesmente uma autora brilhante, mas infelizmente (ou não) muita coisa desse capítulo foi inspirada nos meus próprios sentimentos, vivências e aprendizados durante a vida e contar isso ao mundo é minha forma retribuir o que me foi ensinado por pessoas incríveis e nem tão incríveis assim também... Espero que ajude alguém um dia...**

 **Tatistus:** **Eu ainda não sou mãe, mas acredito que nada se compara ao amor dos pais por seus filhos... Esse é o maior, mais puro e mais lindo amor que existe... Por todos os filhos, aproveito para dizer obrigada à você e a todas às mães e pais, simplesmente obrigada por tudo!**

 **Wi 1999** **: Muito obrigada, e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, acho que ainda terão mais dois** **.**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem que vem.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	12. Capítulo 12

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

 **Eu sei que este capítulo também demorou mais do que devia pra sair, mas é que além de longo foi difícil de escrever e revisar por ser o último, então tive que tomar cuidado pra não deixar nenhuma ponta solta na história... Além disso, mudei várias coisas muitas vezes porque estava com medo de vocês não gostarem do final... Na verdade ainda estou kkkkkk =/**

 **Não esqueçam que "Autores são movidos a reviews". Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história durante esses seis meses (mesaniversário da fic hoje! Yey \0/), espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu amei escrever ;)**

 **Apesar de este ser o final da história, dia 30/06 vou postar um último apenas pra responder os reviews que aparecerem nesse capítulo (se tiver, espero que sim =] kkkkkk) e pra falar sobre as próximas fics que eu acho que vou escrever**

 **Agora vamos ao que interessa, espero mesmo que gostem desse último capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 12**

-Então querida, como você está se sentindo?

\- Estou bem papai, apenas um pouco cansada...

-É porque você acabou de sair de uma cirurgia, é natural, principalmente com todas essas visitas... Vou sair pra deixar você descansar está bem?

-Não! Eu preciso falar com o senhor... E, além disso, já dormi o suficiente por um mês hoje.

-Eu não quero você se esforçando demais, principalmente agora meu amor... Você precisa se concentrar em...

-Papai, eu falei com a mamãe... – Interrompeu Kotoko subitamente, deixando Shigeo surpreso e sem reação por alguns instantes, mas este logo recuperou a fala e respondeu, sorrindo... – Meu amor, provavelmente foi apenas um sonho, você estava sob uma anestesia muito forte, afinal...

\- Não foi a anestesia nem qualquer outro remédio, papai! Era a mamãe e o senhor tem que acreditar em mim! – O tom de Kotoko era decidido e mostrava sinais de uma leve irritação, o que Shigeo já conhecia como marca registrada de que ela teimaria sobre o assunto até o dia em que morresse, e além... Mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Kotoko continuou falando, um sorriso nostálgico em seus lábios mostrava o quanto já sentia saudades do pouco tempo que teve com sua mãe – Sabe papai, ela me contou várias coisas sobre o dia em que eu nasci, algumas histórias de quando eu era criança e até disse várias coisas sobre meu casamento e meus problemas com o Irie-Kun... Que eu deveria confiar mais no amor dele por mim e que nós temos jeitos diferentes de demonstrar nosso amor um pelo outro, mas que nenhum deles é errado, apenas diferente...

-Isso definitivamente é algo que sua mãe diria, querida... – Respondeu o homem, ainda surpreso com o fato de que sua filha podia realmente estar dizendo a verdade e talvez não fosse uma reação aos medicamentos, pois Kotoko nunca chegaria à uma conclusão sabia como esta sem ajuda, então talvez o melhor seria os dois ficarem juntos mesmo... Mas isso ainda poderia ser apenas uma reação aos remédios e considerando os fatos recentes, não podia permitir que sua filha entrasse em depressão ou qualquer outra coisa assim por causa de um sonho... E tomado por esta onda de racionalidade, resolveu falar aquilo que estava em sua mente e em seu coração, pois mesmo com as recomendações do Dr. Nishigaki, sabia que seria muito menos doloroso para ela enfrentar a possibilidade do fim de seu casamento agora do que quando Naoki chegasse com os documentos do divórcio que, tinha certeza, era o que ele ia pedir ao amigo advogado... – Eu ia deixar pra conversar com você sobre isso mais tarde, mas visto que você tocou no assunto, acho melhor dizer o que eu penso filha...

\- Sobre o que o senhor está falando, papai? – disse a garota, sua voz mostrando todo o medo que sentia pelo que viria...

-Eu realmente acho que você deveria terminar seu casamento com o Naoki, filha... Por favor, não me olhe assim... – Respondeu Shigeo vendo a expressão de dor no rosto de Kotoko e fazendo o possível para ignorar o fato de estar fazendo sua filha sofrer, mas sabendo que este era o único jeito de protegê-la, continuou... – Entenda meu amor, você já sofreu demais estes anos todos com ele, não acha que você merece alguém que a faça feliz? Que a faça sorrir ou ao menos fique ao seu lado para te dar forças quando você chorar ao invés de ser o causador das suas lágrimas?

-Mas papai, nós só...

-Você sabe que eu realmente amo o Naoki como se fosse meu próprio filho... – Shigeo continuou, cortando a interrupção da garota - Para mim e para os pais dele também, tenho certeza, ver os dois juntos é maravilhoso mas a coisa mais importante para nós é a felicidade de vocês, e se isso acontecesse, tudo bem brigar de vez em quando. O problema é que tudo que eu vejo são brigas e mais brigas das quais você sempre sai muito mais magoada do que ele, diga-se de passagem, e isso não me parece justo e não faz bem para ninguém, principalmente se pensarmos na Kotomi!

-Mas papai, eu amo o Irie-Kun, e depois de conversar...

-Escuta filha, – Interrompeu Shigeo, levantando a mão para que Kotoko ficasse quieta – Não estou dizendo que vocês não se amam mais nem nada assim, mas apenas amor não é suficiente para um casamento funcionar, entende? Vocês querem coisas diferentes e tem necessidades diferentes... O Naoki quer se dedicar ao trabalho, ao estudo e à carreira e você quer estar com ele e com a Mi-chan em casa ou sair para dar um passeio em família... Nenhum dos dois está errado em querer essas coisas, mas se vocês não conseguem se entender para que os dois consigam tudo isso, é melhor que se separem antes de ficarem ressentidos um com o outro, porque a pessoa que mais vai se magoar em tudo isso é a Kotomi... Além disso, você também precisa pensar nos sentimentos do Naoki meu amor, não acha que depois de tanto tempo eles podem ter mudado? Que talvez seja o momento de vocês repensarem sobre o que é melhor para os três e tomarem uma atitude? Porque uma coisa é certa Kotoko: Eu não vou permitir que você continue se trancando no quarto, chorando rios e rios de lágrimas porque ele fez ou deixou de fazer alguma coisa... Que você volte para este hospital porque aquele idiota não sabe como valorizar você da forma que você merece... – Agora era Shigeo que deixava cair algumas lágrimas, não conseguindo mais segurar o medo, a tensão e finalmente o alívio por tudo que havia acontecido, respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto limpando as lágrimas e, após recuperar a calma, continuou – Eu já perdi a sua mãe muito cedo meu amor, e não vou perder você também, entendeu? Então por favor, prometa que você vai pensar em tudo isso que eu te disse.

\- Eu prometo papai... – Respondeu a garota, também afastando algumas das lágrimas de seu próprio rosto, que começaram a cair sem que percebesse... – Ah, papai, eu quase me esqueci, a mamãe me pediu pra te dar um recado, ela disse que "está bem, que te ama muito e que está te esperando com saudade, mas que prefere que você demore bastante pra ir vê-la... E que o senhor fez um trabalho maravilhoso com um tal botão de rosa, que cresceu lindo e forte apesar das aparências..." Mas sinceramente, eu não me lembro de nenhuma roseira na nossa casa... E tem outra coisa também, antes de reconhecer a mamãe, ela me disse para chamá-la de Koyumi, você sabe o porque? Ela não quis me explicar e mandou que eu te perguntasse...

Shigeo, que nesse momento estava sem palavras tamanha a emoção que sentia ao ouvir tudo isso, pois era a certeza de que Kotoko realmente havia falado com sua mãe, já que não havia outra forma da garota ter descoberto aquelas coisas, abraçou a filha o mais forte que podia, até machucando um pouco a garota sem que percebesse... – Você é o nosso botão de rosa, filha... Nós te chamávamos assim quando sua mãe estava grávida porque não sabíamos se seria um menino ou uma menina, então ela inventou isso porque poderia ser um jeito masculino e feminino ao mesmo tempo... Sua mãe tinha umas ideias que só ela mesma para entender... – Finalizou soltando sua filha, um sorriso triste em seu rosto enquanto se recuperava do choque inicial – Eu sei que já te disse isso, mas você é a cara da sua mãe Kotoko, até a personalidade...

\- Eu sinto tanto a falta dela... – Respondeu a garota, um sorriso triste também em seus lábios.

-Essa história do nome dela é porque seu nome de solteira era "Kotiro Mayumi", e todos os amigos dela a chamavam de "Koyumi", mas quando nos casamos ela virou "Kotiro Aihara" e como "Kohara" era muito estranho, começamos todos a chamá-la de "Kotiro", o único nome pelo qual você a conheceu...

-Entendi... Papai... Eu amo você! – Disse Kotoko, chorando novamente e emocionada por todas as lembranças de sua mãe e por entender muito melhor agora que era adulta, os sacrifícios de seu pai para criá-la sozinho...

-Eu também te amo, minha querida... – Shigeo a abraçou novamente, lutando inutilmente contra as lágrimas que teimavam em cair por seu rosto, depois de toda a confusão pela cirurgia de Kotoko e de toda a comoção da conversa, estava realmente muito emocionado... – Escute filha, eu vou pegar uma água, você fica bem sozinha por alguns momentos? Eu posso chamar uma enfermeira para ficar com você, se quiser...

\- Não papai, não precisa! Pode ir tranquilo...

-Está bem, eu já volto... – E lembrando-se das recomendações do Dr. Nishigaki (as quais sentia-se péssimo por não ter cumprido), acrescentou – Tente descansar um pouco...

Kotoko apenas assentiu com a cabeça, encostando-se no travesseiro enquanto sentia o sono chegando... "Se vou dormir, tomara que eu sonhe com a mamãe... Talvez até com o papai junto dessa vez...".

-Eu já posso ir embora? -Perguntou Nishigaki pela quinta vez, sua expressão fingia o tédio de uma criança que aguardava o fim de uma longa viagem de carro, porém a ira mal contida que carregava pelo homem à sua frente se fazia quase palpável em sua voz...

-Pela última vez Jiro, você não pode sair até esta reunião acabar, e ajudaria muito se você parasse com as piadinhas sarcásticas e cooperasse com o Dr. Oshinaga para resolvermos logo este mal entendido! – Respondeu o diretor do hospital, um homem de meia idade já quase calvo que trajava uma camisa que claramente já não lhe cabia direito, os botões ameaçando serem atirados por toda a sala enquanto continuava comendo os salgadinhos light que sua esposa havia lhe dado e que decidiu colocar em cima da mesa para o "convidado" do Comitê de Ética, e na verdade quem havia se servido era apenas ele mesmo... Conhecia Romajiro Nishigaki há quase vinte anos e sabia que o homem não merecia estar ali nem agora e nem em nenhuma das diversas vezes em que aquele idiota havia inventado alguma coisa ridícula para acusá-lo, mas como era perigoso para o hospital se indispor com alguém em sua posição, protegia o amigo da melhor forma possível, mesmo sem saber o motivo desta perseguição...

\- Dr. Kurosawa com todo respeito, eu sou um homem muito sério quando a situação exige isso, mas colocar _este_ homem para julgar _meus_ atos sob um ponto de vista ético, não passa de uma piada de mau gosto! E isso não é um "mal entendido", mas sim uma acusação grave da qual eu sou inocente...

-O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, Dr. Nishigaki? – Respondeu Oshinaga, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e, embora as feições suaves e belas (" _alto, loiro e de olhos verdes: o sonho de todas as mulheres_ ", como sua esposa adorava lembrá-lo quando queria lhe fazer ciúmes) transmitissem confiança e autoridade, Nishigaki o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que tais características apenas complementavam a falta de caráter, o terno caro que vestia apenas realçava o quanto acreditava no poder do dinheiro e o fato de ser obcecado pela ex-mulher, pois tinha certeza que Sakura era o motivo de toda essa perseguição, faziam com que o cirurgião o desprezasse quase tanto quanto desprezava sua própria ex-mulher...

\- O que eu quero dizer ao senhor, Dr. Oshinaga, o horário não me permite, mas o que eu disse é que colocá-lo para falar de ética é como me pedir para operar sem um bisturí: não dá para executar um trabalho se não temos as ferramentas necessárias para isso...

-O senhor está insinuando que eu não tenho ética? Eu sou o _representante_ do Comitê de Ética neste hospital!

-Não me julgue pelo senhor doutor, eu não sou um homem de fazer _insinuações_... Eu estou realmente afirmando com todas as palavras que o senhor não possui ética alguma para julgar minhas ações dentro ou fora de um centro cirúrgico! E o senhor pode ser o representante do raio que o parta se quiser, isso não significa absolutamente nada pra mim, principalmente considerando que o senhor convenientemente decidiu ignorar o claro conflito de interesses existente entre nós quando decidiu vir trabalhar neste hospital para me perseguir!

\- Agora é o senhor quem está fazendo acusações graves Dr. Nishigaki, eu não estou perseguindo ninguém! Deveria ter cuidado com as coisas que diz por aí...

\- Devo entender isso como uma ameaça, doutor?

-Claro que não, apenas um conselho amigável... Nenhum de nós gostaria de vê-lo sem sua licença médica ou até mesmo preso por calúnia e difamação, não é mesmo?

-Acontece doutor que nós não somos amigos, eu não preciso dos seus conselhos e definitivamente não tenho medo de um homem que faz ameaças veladas as quais, nós dois sabemos, você jamais conseguiria cumprir... Então vamos deixar as coisas claras cavalheiros, porque eu tenho pacientes a minha espera: Eu operei a sra. Kotoko Irie, que é uma colega de trabalho e amiga próxima, porque não havia outro cirurgião disponível a não ser o marido dela, Dr. Naoki Irie, que participou da cirurgia apenas como observador, conforme pode ser verificado nas gravações da câmera de segurança da sala de cirurgia. Absolutamente _nada_ nestasituaçãovai contra as diretrizes do Código! O que seria realmente errado é deixar ela na maca para morrer enquanto esperávamos conseguir o contato e a chegada de outro cirurgião aqui... Ou vocês preferiam que eu deixasse o Dr. Irie, que estava fora de si pelo desespero como qualquer um em sua situação, fazer a cirurgia? Porque essas eram as únicas opções e as duas ferem oDecreto 20.931, de 11/01/32* e os Artigos 33 e 36 do Código de Ética*, como o _senhor representante_ aípode confirmar... – Colocou todo o desprezo que sentia em sua voz ao se referir ao outro homem, e finalizou – Eu acho que esqueci de mencionar, ética é uma das várias disciplinas que eu leciono aqui no Tonan, que é uma das faculdades de medicina mais bem conceituadas no distrito, como vocês sabem...

-Com licença, desculpem interromper a reunião mas eu preciso conversar com o Dr. Nishigaki por alguns minutos...

-O Dr. Nishigaki não vai sair desta sala tão cedo, portanto, se o senhor puder aguardá-lo na recepção eu...

-A Kotoko está bem, Naoki? – Respondeu o médico mais velho em tom preocupado, virando-se na cadeira para encarar o recém chegado e ignorando completamente o que Oshinaga estava dizendo, fazendo com que este fechasse as mãos em punho de irritação...

Vendo Naoki assentir positivamente, foi a vez de Kurosawa falar, sua voz impunha o máximo de autoridade que sua figura peculiar podia lhe proporcionar... – Dr. Irie, considerando que sua esposa está bem, peço que siga o pedido do Dr. Oshinaga e espere lá fora...

-Dr. Kurosawa, o senhor sabe todo o respeito e carinho que tenho por você, depois de vinte anos de amizade, mas minha paciência realmente chegou ao fim! – E virando-se para o amigo, continuou - Naoki, eu sei que você quer falar da proibição que eu fiz para te manter longe da Kotoko... Considerando que o Dr. Oshinaga precisa de um tempo pra tentar me enquadrar em outro crime de ética que eu não cometi e o Dr. Kurosawa precisa pensar em algum jeito de me convencer a não pedir demissão por conta desse idiota, porque não aproveitamos para eu te explicar o quadro real da sua esposa?

-Demissão Jiro? Você sabe que não pode fazer isso comigo...

\- Kurosawa, meu amigo, eu sinto muito mas ter que ficar me explicando o tempo todo por coisas que não fiz não é algo de que eu goste e, principalmente, eu não pretendo deixar essa situação continuar até que ele realmente ache um jeito de cassar minha licença e eu não possa mais trabalhar no que eu amo por conta de uma situação injusta como essa então, se ele não sai, e eu sei que você faria algo a respeito se pudesse, saio eu...

-Na verdade senhores, é exatamente sobre isso que nós viemos falar...

-Nós? Do que está falando Dr. Irie? – Respondeu Kurosawa, franzindo o cenho.

Naoki deu alguns passos para trás e assentiu com a cabeça, depois voltando-se para os médicos dentro da sala continuou, enquanto diversas pessoas iam entrando – Temos aqui dois enfermeiros da ala neonatal, um da ala geriátrica, três da pediatria, um médico da oncologia e um da gastroenterologia, cinco dos dez médicos estagiários que trabalham conosco, eu falei com o Dr. Takemura e, mesmo não estando aqui hoje ele concordou em participar, então contando comigo somamos mais dois médicos cirurgiões, além dos três médicos e dos cinco enfermeiros que compõem a equipe cirúrgica do Dr. Nishigaki... Isso resulta em vinte e três profissionais que vão pedir demissão caso o Jiro saia do hospital! É claro, esse valor representa quem reunimos em dez minutos, acredito que se realmente for concretizado, vocês terão cerca de dez por cento dos funcionários indo embora. Considerando isso, a decisão é de vocês!

\- Pessoal, eu agradeço mas vocês não precisam fazer isso, eu sei que vocês também tem famílias e...

-Com todo respeito Jiro, cale a boca! – Disse Saya, surpreendendo a todos pois costumava ser a enfermeira mais calma e gentil da equipe, e apontando para o Dr. Oshinaga, continuou – Esse homem vem para o _nosso_ hospital, começa a te acusar de coisas sem sentido e você espera que a gente não faça nada? – E suavizando seu tom, finalizou – Você sempre protegeu a gente Jiro, agora é a nossa vez de proteger você, então vamos ver o que o Dr. Kurosawa vai decidir...

-Não seja ridícula moça, todas as acusações que eu fiz tem fundamento e o Dr. Nishigaki só escapou por brechas existentes no Código de Ética que dão margem à esse tipo de interpretação e permitem que médicos como ele operem como se não existisse nada regulamentando suas ações, somos médicos não deuses para brincarmos com as vidas dos nossos pacientes dessa forma!

\- O senhor me desculpe Dr. Oshinaga, mas se o senhor realmente acredita que um livro de regras vale mais do que a vida dos pacientes, acho que o senhor não deveria estar no Comitê de Ética, ou melhor dizendo, não deveria nem sequer ser um médico, pois nosso propósito acima de qualquer outra coisa deve ser salvar vidas e ajudar nossos pacientes da melhor forma que pudermos! O Dr. Nishigaki salvou a vida da minha esposa, não fosse toda a tranquilidade e precisão que ele demonstrou durante a cirurgia, eu provavelmente seria viúvo agora.

\- Dr. Irie, vou fazer o senhor entender o que eu quero dizer, então apenas me responda três coisas: primeira, o senhor participou da cirurgia mesmo sendo marido da paciente?

-Eu estava dentro da sala, mas participei apenas como observador...

-Segunda: Houve um momento em que a paciente teve uma parada cardíaca. Como o senhor reagiu?

\- Eu me aproximei da maca e continuei observando a cirurgia, não de forma muito calma, admito, mas em nenhum momento eu interferi na operação e logo fui colocado para fora da sala, conforme combinado com o Dr. Nishigaki...

-Ótimo Dr. Irie, isso já me ajuda a responder o terceiro ponto: Nesse momento da cirurgia, você pediu para participar, ao que o Dr. Nishigaki respondeu te expulsando da sala, em seguida o senhor fez um escândalo, empurrando enfermeiros, gritando e aumentando a pressão em todos os presentes... E se aquele enfermeiro não conseguisse tirá-lo da sala? E se em sua briga desenfreada o senhor tropeçasse sobre a maca ou outro equipamento? Sua esposa poderia ter morrido, não acha? E de quem seria a culpa?

\- Eu jamais me descontrolaria ao ponto de sair tropeçando por aí doutor e o Jiro me conhece o suficiente pra saber disso, mas se algo do gênero acontecesse, a culpa seria inteiramente minha...

-É aí que você se engana meu caro, a culpa não é do marido desesperado que está vendo sua esposa à beira da morte, a culpa seria do cirurgião-chefe que permitiu sua presença na sala! Agora vocês entendem o porquê disso tudo? Poderia ter acontecido algo muito sério e...

\- É, mas nada aconteceu – Interrompeu Saya, gritando... E a partir daquele momento, instaurou-se o caos: Com exceção de Naoki, que via tudo com seu olhar indiferente de sempre e o próprio Nishigaki que demonstrava a mesma expressão calma que mantinha em suas cirurgias, todos os outros gritavam histericamente sobre toda a situação até que finalmente ouviu-se uma voz acima das outras: Kurosawa – Chega! Vocês não são crianças e isto aqui não é uma escola primária, é um hospital! Portanto façam silêncio e comecem a se comportar como adultos e os profissionais altamente capacitados que eu sei que são e acalmem-se!

-Finalmente, o senhor colocou...

-Cale-se o senhor também, Dr. Oshinaga! – E voltando a falar em seu volume normal, embora usasse um tom extremamente sério, o experiente médico continuou – Eu sei que todos vocês pensam que eu estou aqui apenas enfeitando a sala da diretoria, mas estão errados! O Dr. Oshinaga tem razão em certos apontamentos que fez sobre a conduta do Dr. Nishigaki, mas é óbvio que eu também percebi que seu principal motivo é uma vingança pessoal... É por isso que submeti as ações dele à uma auditoria do Comitê de Ética desde o segundo caso, e o parecer deles deve chegar a qualquer momento...

\- O quê? Você não pode fazer isso! Todas as minhas ações foram puramente visando o bem dos pacientes!

\- Então o senhor não tem nada a temer não é mesmo? – Respondeu o diretor, arrancando risinhos dos presentes – Quanto ao senhor, doutor Nishigaki, eu não aceito sua demissão e você vai continuar trabalhando até o parecer da auditoria chegar, fui claro?

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu o outro médico, com um sorriso.

-Ótimo! Agora, vocês todos precisam aprender que... – Enquanto Kurosawa continuava seu discurso sobre insubordinação, Naoki afastava-se lentamente da pequena aglomeração e ia em direção à porta, saindo discretamente para não ser notado por seus companheiros... " _Eu não vou conseguir falar com o Jiro mesmo, mas pelo menos agora não tem ninguém de guarda no quarto da Kotoko e eu sei que ela está bem para receber visitas, ele provavelmente só queria me passar outro sermão..."_

Chegando ao quarto, já com os documentos do divórcio novamente em suas mãos, Naoki respirou fundo e já ia entrar quando ouviu a voz de seu sogro lá dentro... " _Eu já perdi a sua mãe muito cedo meu amor, e não vou perder você também, entendeu? Então por favor, prometa que você vai pensar em tudo isso que eu te disse." –_ Segurou a respiração _,_ era óbvio que eles estavam falando sobre o divórcio e, mesmo sendo egoísta, rezava para que ela jamais concordasse...

" _\- Eu prometo papai..." -_ Sentiu o coração acelerar loucamente ao ouvir a voz de sua esposa outra vez, era como se fosse o som mais maravilhoso da face da Terra... Lutando contra as lágrimas e contra o nó que se formou em sua garganta por conta da resposta de Kotoko, apoiou a testa na porta do quarto, como se dessa forma seus sentimentos pudessem alcançá-la... Começou a pensar em tudo que havia acontecido e não escutava mais a conversa dentro do quarto, apenas a briga que tiveram ecoava em sua mente...

" _Esconder meu jogo? Mentir? Do que está falando Naoki? E se você ouviu a conversa, porque diabos não entrou no consultório? O Jiro queria falar com você e eu precisava de você lá..._

 _-Entrar lá? E atrapalhar a festinha de vocês? Ahh não, obrigada! Até porque, pela sua aparência, eu teria apenas incomodado você e o Jiro não é mesmo?"_

Medo. Dor. Era por isso que não tinha entrado no maldito consultório! Sentira tanto medo de confirmar suas suspeitas e elas lhe trouxeram tanta dor que ele havia simplesmente fugido e ignorado qualquer possível explicação para o que tinha ouvido, atacando e ofendendo Kotoko... E isso quase havia lhe custado sua vida...

" _Eu já disse que sei de tudo, Kotoko! Pode parar com esse seu teatrinho ridículo... Eu sei que você está tendo um caso com o Nishigaki desde a minha viagem para aquele congresso!_

 _-O que está dizendo Naoki? Ficou louco?"_

Como pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de acreditar que _sua_ Kotoko faria algo assim? É claro que ela havia amadurecido muito em diversos pontos desde que se conheceram, mas seu espírito se mantinha quase tão inocente quanto o de Kotomi e por isso ela jamais conseguiria traí-lo desta forma...

" _Olha, eu confesso que no início essa história até que me afetou um pouco, por conta da Kotomi, mas depois eu percebi que talvez fosse até melhor, pois assim eu posso criá-la de uma forma que ela aprenda a ser uma mulher bem diferente da mãe..._

Diferente da mãe? Tudo que queria era que Kotomi tivesse o espírito iluminado de Kotoko... Que aprendesse a ser determinada, gentil e que tivesse a alegria de viver de sua mãe...

" _Escuta Naoki, eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas nós estamos juntos a tempo suficiente pra você me conhecer melhor do que isso! Você tem que saber que eu jamais abandonaria você e a Kotomi pra ficar com outro homem, eu amo vocês! Amo você! Mesmo com todos os problemas que estamos passando, eu jamais faria algo assim! Porque você não senta e eu te conto tudo com calma?_

 _-Eu realmente não preciso ouvir mais mentiras e definitivamente não faço questão dos detalhes sórdidos, Kotoko. Porque você não faz as malas e vai embora desta casa antes da Kotomi chegar? Eu darei a ela o seu adeus!"_

Ela ainda havia tentado se explicar e ele a tinha ignorado, aliás, tinha ido além, em sua completa estupidez ainda disse pra ela ir embora sem se despedir da filha, onde diabos estava com a cabeça? – E com este pensamento cheio de ódio contra si mesmo, Naoki bateu a cabeça contra a porta, assustando-se em seguida e voltando a prestar atenção na conversa dentro do quarto com medo de ter sido ouvido... _"Está bem, eu já volto... Tente descansar um pouco querida."..._ Imediatamente, Naoki saiu da frente do quarto e escondeu-se virando o corredor, sentia-se ridículo, mas ainda era melhor do que se Shigeo o pegasse e impedisse que ele falasse com sua esposa... "Pelo menos eles não me ouviram... Acho que depois de tudo que eu disse pra ela, talvez seja melhor mesmo esperar mais um pouco antes de conversarmos..."

" _Eu jamais me afastaria da nossa filha! Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou?_

 _\- Quem é você?! Não sei ao certo, mas apostaria naquele tipo de mulher que adora ter algo proibido, eu era inalcançável para você na escola então resolveu me infernizar até que me casei com você por pena, agora que o Nishigaki casou você decidiu ir atrás dele, mas acho que você não vai fazer ele se separar Kotoko..."_

Como eu pude dizer todas essas coisas? São todas mentiras, será que você mesma não vê isso?! Você é a mulher mais linda, gentil e corajosa que eu já vi... Você deu sentido à minha vida...

" _Naoki, você está indo longe demais!_

 _\- Você é que foi longe demais Kotoko, quando decidiu se tornar essa mulherzinha mentirosa e imoral! Você é que passou dos limites quando resolveu se relacionar com outro homem sendo casada! Eu sabia que tínhamos nossos problemas mas sempre achei que o seu amor fosse o suficiente por nós dois, achei que se te respeitasse e confiasse em você, mesmo não te amando seríamos felizes... Mas eu estava errado, não é mesmo? Você me decepcionou Kotoko, não é nada do que eu pensei que fosse... Não é nada mais do que uma vagab..."_

E então ela havia batido nele, nunca a tinha visto tão magoada, tão machucada... E perceber isso fez com que seu coração doesse ainda mais...

" _PRA MIM ACABOU NAOKI! EU ODEIO VOCÊ!"_

E eu amo você, Kotoko... É por isso que vou fazer o melhor pra nós dois, mesmo que isso acabe comigo...

Levantou-se e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta. Sentia-se morto por dentro pelo que ia fazer e por tudo que havia causado à pessoa que mais amava no mundo, em sua mente, apenas a imagem de Kotoko segurando-se na porta do quarto, o ódio em seu olhar quase palpável... Ela definitivamente o odiava e o pior de tudo e que ele era o único culpado...

-Papai, você voltou rápido e... Irie-Kun! Você veio! – Surpresa e alegria na voz de da garota, enquanto um grande sorriso iluminava seu rosto...

-É claro que eu vim Kotoko, nem eu sou tão insensível assim... – Foi a resposta fria e contida de Naoki, sabia que tinha que garantir a felicidade dela acima de tudo e, principalmente, sabia que tinha que ser rápido e dizer o que tinha pra dizer senão jamais conseguiria segurar o ímpeto de largar tudo e simplesmente abraçá-la até o fim dos tempos... -Kotoko, eu preciso conversar com você...

-Eu também preciso falar com você, Irie-Kun... – Começou a garota, seu tom de voz era baixo por conta da resposta ríspida que recebera antes, mas ainda continha a mesma animação de sempre - Enquanto eu estava no coma, eu tive uma longa conversa com...

\- Olha, - Interrompeu Naoki - É normal pessoas nessa situação acordarem pensando que vivenciaram todo tipo de coisas, quando na verdade isso é apenas uma forma do seu subconsciente tentar te acordar, sendo assim, deixa eu falar primeiro pois o assunto é muito importante e depois, se você ainda quiser, pode me contar este sonho, pode ser?

-Tudo bem, Irie-Kun, mas não foi um sonho! – Respondeu a garota, com certa irritação na voz...

-Tá bem, não foi um sonho, mas depois você me conta OK?! – Conhecendo sua esposa, Naoki sabia que ela provavelmente já o tinha perdoado e deixado de lado todas as coisas horríveis que ele havia dito, e por mais que quisesse apenas sentar ao lado dela, segurar sua mão e ouvir toda aquela história, tinha que se mostrar irritado e em seu pior humor no geral, para que ela tomasse a decisão certa... – Acho que seu pai já conversou com você sobre o divórcio, certo?

-Sim – A voz de Kotoko quase não saía, fazendo com que seu marido apenas deduzisse o que havia dito...

-Ótimo, isso já deixa as coisas mais rápidas... – Dando o documento e uma caneta para Kotoko, apontou algumas linhas no papel enquanto explicava – Você precisa assinar aqui, aqui e aqui se concordar com isso, na realidade eu estou passando todos os nossos bens pra você e teremos a guarda da Kotomi compartilhada igualmente, aliás, eu espero que possamos fazer isso da forma menos traumática possível para ela...

-Eu achei que isso fosse uma ideia do meu pai... Irie-kun você... Você realmente quer se separar de mim? – As lágrimas fluíam livremente por seu rosto e ela nem se incomodava em limpá-las pois sabia que voltariam – Tudo o que você me disse, era verdade não era? Você realmente pensa que eu sou uma mulherzinha qualquer, que não ligo para nossa família... É verdade não é? Você se casou comigo por pena... – E então, lembrando-se de tudo que havia falado com sua mãe, Kotoko levantou a cabeça, olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Naoki e disse, com determinação - Eu não acredito nisso Irie-Kun! Eu sei que você me ama, você não ficaria comigo por sete anos se não amasse! " _É isso, mamãe, vamos ver se a senhora estava certa..."_

– Kotoko, a grande pergunta aqui é o que _você_ quer? Embora a verdade é que pra mim tanto faz você aceitar ou não esse divórcio, isso não vai fazer diferença no que eu tenho planejado para o futuro...

A resposta de Naoki simplesmente quebrou o coração de sua esposa em mil pedaços... _"Nem sempre as coisas são tão simples, mamãe... No fim, acho que era mesmo tudo verdade porque se ele me amasse, se importaria com a minha opinião sobre esse maldito divórcio..."_ E esse pensamento fez com que sentisse seu coração sangrando ainda mais, então colocou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar ainda mais forte do que antes...

\- Não faz diferença porque eu nunca vou desistir de você... – Ao ouvir isso, Kotoko abriu os olhos, surpresa, apenas para encontrar Naoki ao lado de sua maca, apoiado no joelho direito com uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho aberta em suas mãos, mostrando um lindo anel ornado com um diamante em formato de dois corações entrelaçados – Você é quem traz vida para minha existência Kotoko, sem você, nada tem sentido... Eu prometi ao seu pai que faria você pensar no divórcio e eu também quero que você faça isso porque depois de tudo o que aconteceu e de todas as coisas idiotas que eu te disse, talvez você não queira mais continuar comigo e eu entendo isso, não quero que você se sinta obrigada por conta da Mi-chan ou qualquer outro motivo, e é só por isso que eu estou me obrigando a te dar a opção do divórcio... A única coisa que te peço é uma chance de lutar por nós dois, se você quer alguém diferente de mim tudo bem, apenas me diga como e eu mudarei para ser esse homem, um homem que mereça seu carinho, seu respeito e seu amor... Eu sei que posso ser esse homem se você permitir! Se você ficar ao meu lado, eu prometo que vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra fazer você feliz meu amor e que ninguém, principalmente eu, jamais apagará esse brilho do seu olhar que ilumina todas as pessoas e todos os lugares em que você passa... Mas se você não quiser mais ficar comigo, tudo bem também, porque leve o tempo que for Kotoko, enquanto você não me der a resposta que eu quero ao que eu vou te perguntar agora, eu vou arrumar formas diferentes de te surpreender todos os dias até que você me diga "sim", porque eu simplesmente não sou capaz de viver sem você ao meu lado, então eu vou começar fazendo o que eu devia ter feito a sete anos atrás... Kotoko, você quer se casar comigo?

A garota, que não havia parado de chorar em nenhum momento, embora agora fosse de felicidade, abriu o maior sorriso que Naoki já havia visto em seu rosto e gritou -SIIIIIM! SIIIIIIM! Eu quero, claro que eu quero!

Naoki levantou-se e colocou o delicado anel no dedo de sua esposa, junto à aliança, depois abraçou-a o mais forte que pôde sem machucá-la, escondeu a cabeça em seu pescoço e, praticamente sussurrando, disse – Eu jamais vou me separar de você, obrigado por me dar esta nova chance, você não vai se arrepender meu amor...

-Irie-kun... – Kotoko suspirou, feliz, mas subitamente ficando séria, respondeu - Eu também cometi muitos erros no nosso casamento e prometo que não vou mais cobrar que você adivinhe o que eu estou sentindo e vou confiar mais no seu amor por mim... Eu amo você Irie -kun...

-Eu também te amo, Kotoko...

-Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi: - Afastou-se um pouco do abraço para ver o rosto de seu marido e continuou – Se você não queria o divórcio, porque já veio com os papéis até assinados? E quando foi que você comprou esse anel?

-Eu nunca quis o divórcio, mas precisava que você pensasse seriamente sobre o assunto porque a sua felicidade sempre será minha maior prioridade, e mesmo que isso me matasse, se sua felicidade fosse estar longe de mim, então era o que eu ia fazer... Mas acredite, te dar essa opção foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz em toda minha vida... Quanto ao anel, eu o comprei na joalheria próxima ao escritório do Watanabe, que fez o documento de divórcio... Na realidade eu não pretendia te pedir em casamento agora, eu queria esperar até você sair do hospital e ter tido tempo de pensar em tudo isso, sabe? Queria fazer isso direito dessa vez: Flores, velas e todas aquelas coisas dos filmes que você gosta de assistir, mas quando você começou a chorar daquele jeito eu achei melhor... – Kotoko interrompeu-o colando seus lábios aos dele, num beijo intenso e profundo que transmitia todo o amor que sentia dentro de si, transformando em simples cicatriz toda a mágoa que os dois sentiam e apagando toda a dor das últimas semanas de seus corações... Quando finalmente a necessidade por ar obrigou que se separassem, Naoki encostou sua testa na dela e ficaram naquele silêncio confortável, a conversa toda era apenas uma troca de olhares que transmitiam o perdão e a compreensão que sabiam que o outro necessitava...

-Eu esperando aqui na porta e os dois pombinhos namorando? Que belo exemplo, hein?!

-JIRO?! Não é nada disso, você entendeu errado... O Irie-kun e eu só estávamos conversando, eu juro! Nós nem ouvimos a porta e... -Naoki só conseguia rir do quão vermelha sua esposa estava ficando...

-Calma Kotoko, tranquila! Eu estou brincando...

-Mas eu também não ouvi a porta...

\- Estranho seria se tivesse ouvido Naoki, porque eu não bati... Diferente de você que gosta de sair fazendo barulho pelo hospital todo, quando eu vi que a porta estava trancada eu apenas chamei o zelador e ele me emprestou sua chave-mestra. – Nishigaki falou com um sorriso em seu rosto, e continuou – Mas a minha paciente precisa descansar, então essa é a sua deixa pra cair fora e me pagar um merecido café...

-Ah Jiro, eu nem estou cansada, deixa ele ficar só mais um pouquinho, por favor? Eu ainda preciso conversar com ele sobre uma coisa...

-Assunto sério?

-Muito sério!

-Então nem pensar!

-Jiro! – Reclamou Kotoko, frustrada - Se você não deixar, eu vou levantar da cama e sair correndo atrás dele!

Nishigaki apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu vou dar cinco minutos pra vocês, mas só porque você vai me encher a paciência pra sempre se eu não deixar, entendeu? E da próxima vez que me desobedecer Naoki, mando tirar você a força e amarro ela na cama...

-Siiiiim! Obrigada Jiro!

-Cinco minutos -Respondeu mostrando o relógio em seu pulso, e assim Nishigaki saiu e fechou a porta.

Naoki, que havia apenas assistido à conversa dos dois, virou-se para sua esposa e perguntou, receoso – O que você precisa falar comigo? Mudou de ideia sobre o divórcio?

-O quê? Não, é claro que não! É que eu acabei de perceber que nós somos casados, Irie-kun – Respondeu a garota, em tom preocupado.

-Você levou sete anos pra perceber isso? – Respondeu Naoki, em tom brincalhão

-Eu estou falando sério – Disse a garota e, socando de leve o braço do marido, continuou – Nós não podemos nos casar novamente, podemos?

\- Eu já vi isso com o Watanabe, por lei nós não podemos casar novamente no civil, mas podemos ter uma cerimônia na igreja para refazer nossos votos, o que acha?

-Vai ser maravilhoso!

\- Vai sim... Agora deite-se e descanse, eu estarei aqui quando você acordar...

-Promete?

-Prometo! – Respondeu, e rindo do comportamento infantil de sua esposa, depositou-lhe um beijo na testa e ficou observando-a enquanto ela se preparava para dormir...

-Ah, como o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte, não é?! Naoki, os cinco minutos acabaram, hora de dar tchau e deixar minha paciente descansar...

\- Tá bom Jiro, calma, eu já estou indo...

-Eu sei que está, meu amigo! – Respondeu Nishigaki, passando o braço pelos ombros de Naoki e puxando-o para a saída, continuou – Se precisar de qualquer coisa Kotoko, chame uma das enfermeiras e se sentir qualquer coisa estranha peça pra elas me ligarem que eu venho te ver, fora isso, descanse! E é _só_ isso que você está autorizada a fazer por enquanto! Mas amanhã eu passo pra ver você de novo, querida – E antes de fechar a porta, completou "cantando" – Tchauzinho!

Kotoko ainda ficou algum tempo encarando a porta fechada antes de finalmente adormecer, um largo sorriso em seus lábios combinava com o brilho de felicidade em seu olhar... " _De quase divorciada a futura noiva do meu marido em cinco minutos... Mamãe, a sua vida também foi tão confusa?_ "

Apesar de ter passado três semanas no hospital, Kotoko estava muito feliz: Recebia diversas visitas de seus amigos da época da escola e da faculdade: Satomi e Jinko com suas famílias, Kinnosuke e Chris com as crianças e até mesmo Matsumoto e Sudo, que haviam se casado e tinham um lindo filhinho que já estava com um ano de idade... Isso sem falar a infinita quantidade de vezes que a enfermeira-chefe tinha vindo buscar Marina, Motoki, Tomoko e até mesmo Keita para voltarem ao trabalho porque estavam conversando com ela e perdiam a noção do tempo... Sua família também vinha todos os dias e Kotomi lhe contava como ia na escola e que queria que ela voltasse logo pra casa... E, claro, havia Naoki. Era como se estivesse conhecendo seu marido agora: ele vinha com o Dr. Nishigaki todos os dias de manhã antes de começar seu turno para acompanhar seu tratamento e aproveitava para tomar café da manhã com ela, depois voltava em seu horário de almoço, e enquanto comiam aproveitavam para discutir os planos do casamento, os quais ele já estava colocando em execução em segredo pois haviam decidido que dessa vez não permitiriam interferências de Noriko, por melhor que fossem as intenções dela, sabiam que precisavam deste tempo e da experiência de planejarem o casamento juntos, já que da última vez tudo havia sido organizado por ela, então manteriam segredo de todos até tudo estar pronto... Mas não era a forma como ele fazia questão de participar dos planos do casamento, nem o quanto demonstrava preocupação por seus pensamentos, sentimentos e opiniões sobre todos os assuntos que conversavam, o que deixava Kotoko realmente feliz naquele "novo" Naoki era forma como ele estava sempre rindo, um sorriso como se todo o mal houvesse desaparecido do mundo...

E então, três meses e muitos palpites por parte de Noriko e Kotomi depois (Sua mãe descobriu sobre a cerimônia antes do esperado, enquanto estava "limpando" uma das gavetas do guarda roupa no quarto do casal), Kotoko e Naoki finalmente renovaram seus votos de casamento, numa pequena e íntima cerimônia apenas para seus amigos próximos e sua família, num lindo jardim repleto de rosas de todas as cores... Yuki, Keita e Jiro (Que não apenas estava livre de todas as acusações, mas também do maldito Dr. Oshinaga, que havia sido expulso do Comitê de Ética quando viram seu abuso de poder), foram os padrinhos de Naoki, enquanto Marina, Tomoko e Motoki - que estava tão lindo quanto as outras em seu vestido - foram as madrinhas de Kotoko.

E no momento em que começou a caminhar pelo pequeno corredor que a levaria à seu marido, Kotoko não pensava sobre o quanto sua filha a havia provocado dizendo que estava mais bonita do que a noiva, nem no quanto estava ansiosa por ter uma outra lua de mel, – Que com certeza não incluiria mulheres dando em cima de seu marido dessa vez – Não pensava nem mesmo no fato de que Irie-kun ficaria furioso pois havia esquecido a mala de mão que continha seus documentos, o passaporte e tudo que tinha separado para _não_ esquecer, por ser essencial na viagem... Não, tudo que via no momento em que estava se encaminhando novamente ao encontro de seu marido no altar, era aquele maravilhoso sorriso que ele tinha em seu rosto, como se o mundo houvesse parado e só existissem os dois naquele lugar, ela conhecia aquele sorriso pois era apenas o reflexo do seu próprio quando ele estava por perto, era o sorriso que tinha desde que o vira pela primeira vez... E foi com esse semblante cheio de amor e promessas que Kotoko e Naoki perceberam que não importava mais as pedras que aparecessem em seu caminho, enquanto estivessem juntos, sua vida seria repleta de felicidade e, principalmente, amor.

 **N.A:** **E este foi o último capítulo, o que acharam?**

 ***Estes artigos realmente fazem parte do Código de Ética dos médicos.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final da história, particularmente eu achei muito fofo e emocionante *-***

 **Estou quase chorando porque este realmente é o fim da fic, gente... Eu sei que isso de sempre pedir review é muito chato, mas nesse último vou pedir de novo pra vocês me falarem o que acharam do capítulo e da fic como um todo, até pra eu saber se continuo escrevendo ou se é melhor ficar só como leitora mesmo rsrsrsrs** **.**

 **Impala67 : ****Obrigada pelo seu "PM", como sempre, fico muito feliz por você ter gostado!**

 **Tatistus:** **Oh my God! It is so many languages that I do not know how answer! Kkkkkkkkk Muito obrigada por ter gostado do ultimo capítulo e espero que este final tenha atendido suas expectativas... pelo menos eles terminaram juntos** **.**

 **Wi 1999** **: Também espero que você esteja bem, obrigada! Muito obrigada, fico realmente feliz de você ter gostado e espero que também tenha gostado desse final.**

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até semana que vem para as últimas respostas e agradecimentos finais.**

 **Sayonara o/**


	13. Encerramento

**Encerramento**

 **Moshi Moshi Pessoal! Espero que estejam todos bem ;)**

Em primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar, eu queria dizer um **Super-Hiper-Mega-Ultra-Over-Power OBRIGADA!** a todos que leram a fic, foi a primeira vez que publiquei alguma coisa e definitivamente não esperava tanto retorno... Vocês me emocionaram muito, então, obrigada mesmo!

Queria dizer um obrigado especial a todos que deram seus reviews, seguiram e/ou favoritaram a história ou até mesmo meu trabalho como autora, aprendi muita coisa e acho que melhorei muito meu estilo de escrita nesses seis meses, comparando o primeiro e o último capítulo, a diferença é muito grande! E é graças a vocês, que me deram tanto ânimo e apoio pra continuar escrevendo.

As próximas coisas que estão na minha mente são:

\- Traduzir a "Confie em Mim" para inglês;

\- Uma One-Shot contando a história do Nishigaki (Totalmente AU) e os porquês dele e da Kotoko ficarem tão amigos de uma hora pra outra...

\- Uma fic sobre uma série chamada White Collar (não sei se alguém já assistiu, é ótima rsrsrsrs), seria pós série e não vou falar mais nada pra não dar spoilers pra quem não viu a série ainda...

\- Uma fic sobre uma série adolescente, chamada Zoey101 que eu via quando era menor... A série era divertida e as fics que eu li me deram saudade kkkkkkk

E a partir de agora vou postar tudo em português e inglês, obrigada pelos conselhos pessoal!

Eu tentei melhorar a sinopse da fic agora que ela está pronta, mas sinceramente acho que sou péssima nisso, mesmo assim está um pouquinho melhor... kkkkkkkk

Vamos às respostas dos reviews do último capítulo (qualquer futuro review será respondido por PM).

 **Tatistus:** **Um obrigada mais que especial a você, que acompanhou por tanto tempo, sempre dando seus reviews e apoio! Obrigada! Fico realmente feliz que você tenha gostado desse final e da fic como um todo! Cada capítulo pra mim foi muito especia também, eu não tinha planejado o final ainda e gostei muito de como ficou :)**

 **Impala67:** **Um obrigada mais que especial a você** **também, seus reviews sempre me deram muita força pra continuar! Obrigada! Devo te confessar que eu amo finais felizes e, apesar de não ter planejado o fim da história desde o início, gostei muito de como os personagens me levaram... Eu imaginei a cena do Naoki se ajoelhando e pedindo ela em casamento quando estava num ônibus, voltando do trabalho... Todos ficaram olhando pra mim porque eu estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e pensando, Awn, que fofo... kkkkkkkkkk**

Então é isso aí galera, muito obrigada novamente pelo apoio e carinho, vocês são incríveis!

 **Beijos e Abraços, e até a próxima história!**

 **Sayonara o/**


End file.
